Relit Cigarettes
by blockedpen
Summary: "Relit cigarettes never taste the same and that's all I'll preach about rekindling old flames..." Thomas Shelby liked his life. It was neat and orderly, but most importantly he was completely in control. The War had instilled good values in him for the life he planned for himself: discipline, order, and an ability to lead. But leave it to destiny to throw a wrench in his plans...
1. Chapter 1

6

**Chapter One**

Birmingham seemed especially dingy this early morning Thomas Shelby noticed as he made his way down the street. He looked up from under his cap at the smoke rising from the chimneys to check the sky but all his eyes were met with were fog and cloud cover. It didn't seem the sun would be making an appearance any time soon.

He looked back down at the ground to be sure he didn't step in a mud puddle as he continued his brisk walk to The Garrison, the local pub that he and the other Peaky Blinders enjoyed spending their down time in.

Although, Tommy wasn't so sure how much the landlord, Harry Fenton, was going to like him today as he planned on buying the pub from him without him ever having expressed an interest in selling, but that was the way with the Peaky Blinders. Besides, he was planning on giving it to his brother, Arthur, who had always talked about owning a pub. A gift, really.

Granted Tommy planned on using the pub as a legitimate business to cover what they actually did for money. But it was really the thought that counted, right?

Tommy turned the handle of the pub and swung open the door.

"Mr. Shelby! Yor a soight for sore eyes. 'Ow are yeh?" Harry Fenton asked.

"Fine, Harry. How's business?" Thomas politely asked back. Better to be polite and all business in this situation. Regardless of what anyone thought, Thomas still got a bit anxious whenever he was handling Blinder business. Especially by himself.

"Oh, the usual. Nothin' terribly exciting. What brings you in so early this mornin'?"

"I'm here to make you an offer." Tommy replied back shortly in his usual brusque manner, his voice like quiet thunder rolling in the distance.

"An offer, eh?" Harry replied back nervously. He used the rag in his hand to quickly wipe his forehead. "Wot kind of an offer there, Tom?"

"I want to buy The Garrison from yeh," Tom stated as he threw a bag of heavy coin on the counter.

Harry scratched his temple as he looked down at the bag. "Yeah?" he said back in that same nervous tone. "Wot for?"

Thomas raised his eyes to the now previous landlord. "My brother Arthur has always wanted to run a pub of 'is own. Not that that should matter," his gaze freezing Harry where he stood with his eyes cold as ice. _Eyes to match a soul_ , Thomas joked frequently.

"Of course not, Mr. Shelby!" Harry started quickly, "I only meant I 'adn't known you was interested in buyin' a pub."

"Of course, Harry. Simple mistake," Thomas relented. He didn't want to shout unless it was necessary. It was important that people follow his instructions without him having to raise his voice. Him ordering it ought to be plenty enough reason to do as he said.

Harry Fenton picked up the bag in defeat, weighing it in his hand.

"There's more than enough there. And of course, you are welcome to continue working here. I would hire some help as well if I were you. I plan on making sure this place stays busy," Tommy said in his kindest voice instead of his usual short tone. This was a happy occasion after all. The Shelby family now owned its first legitimate business and many cups would be poured this evening in celebration.

"Of course, Mr. Shelby. I'll put an ad in the paper tomorrow," Harry said back with that nervous smile painted on his face.

Tom nodded his head in approval and turned to leave, the wind closing the door of the pub behind him.

The walk back home seemed shorter than it had on the way to the pub for which Tommy was grateful as it seemed the air was only getting colder. Spring was nowhere near this early in March, but it sure felt like the middle of winter at the moment.

Tom walked into the kitchen where his Aunt Polly was sipping a cup of tea with the paper spread open in front of her and his younger brother John was shoveling porridge into his mouth.

John looked up and acknowledged Tommy's entrance while Aunt Polly acted as if he weren't even there. I suppose she was still mad at him for something he couldn't remember. At least, that always seemed to be the case lately. There was a time when he and his Aunt had been fairly close. She had raised them as her own after their mother died and their father left to go drink and gamble his life away.

"Where's Arthur?" Tom asked.

"Sleepin'," John answered. "Rough night last night."

"Every night is a rough night for Arthur," Tommy answered back in a slightly bitter voice. Another reason Tommy had bought the pub was in hopes that it might give his brother something to focus on other than the bottom of a glass or getting a woman on her back.

The War had affected each of the brother's in different ways. For John it made him grow up too quickly. He seemed to be in such a rush to be a man nowadays that his childhood never had its proper phasing out period. He still laughed more than the other two, but his heart wasn't in it the same way.

Tommy became more calculated. Cold. Fierce. A force to be reckoned with and not necessarily in the best way. It lit a fire under him that nothing could extinguish; a fire to become great and to bring his family with him. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life scrambling. He wanted it all and would do whatever it took to get there.

And for Arthur…well. Arthur also had a fire lit under him, but not in the same direct way that Tommy did. His fire was fueled by whiskey and woman and making sure he went after life in the most dangerous ways possible. He would go into fits if he had been into his cups too much which was frequent. He was like a ticking time bomb, a grenade with a trip wire hidden somewhere bound to go off at any moment.

Tom worried about him a lot, but it was getting to the point where he was becoming more of an annoyance and you did not want to be an annoyance to Thomas Shelby. Blood or otherwise.

Tommy decided that Arthur had slept long enough and took the steps two at a time to go wake his drunken brother and let him know it was time to clean up. He had a new job to do.

"Arthur!" Tommy bellowed as he rapped the door. "Arthur, get up you drunken lout!"

Muffled tones and cursing could be heard from behind the door. Thomas tried the door and found it unlocked so he pushed it open. His nose was met with a pungent smell of sex, stale cigarettes, and old whiskey. He peered around the corner to where the fireplace stood and saw Arthur pulling his socks on sitting in his armchair.

"'Ello, Tommy. Wot do I owe this fine pleasure this mornin'?" Arthur slurred in his usual manner. You never could tell if he was just drunk or half asleep as those were Arthur's two default states of living.

"I bring news," Tommy said in a cheerful voice choosing to ignore the state of the room. His wasn't much better after all.

"Eh?" Arthur said back as he pulled his other sock on. "Good news I 'ope?"

"I think so," Tommy smiled back. "This mornin' I went down to The Garrison and had a chat with old Harry Fenton and made 'im an offer."

Arthur's brow furrowed and his mustache twitched upward. "An offer?" he asked.

"Aye, an offer. For the pub. And he sold it to me," Tommy said back and raised his own eyebrows in question of Arthur's response.

"You bought the pub?" Arthur asked confused. "Can we afford that?"

"We've been doing quite well. We have the money," Tommy smiled, pleased with Arthur's concern. "Plus, we need a legitimate business to pass our money through now that we might be taken note of by the police 'round here. We're more than just trouble makers now, Arthur."

"Yeah?" Arthur beamed back. "A pub of our own?"

" _Your_ pub, Arthur. We'll put your name above the door and everythin'."

Tommy clapped his brother on the back, happy with the exchange. He loved when something not only benefited the family business, but his family as well. The War may have made him cold, but his family was everything to him.

Tommy made his way back downstairs to see Polly flipping through the day's mail as he made his way to the cupboard to fetch a glass. His hand paused over the tumblers and tea cups. _It's only 8 am_ , he thought and settled on a cup and saucer instead of the whiskey glass.

Polly looked up and raised a delicate eyebrow in his direction and choice of glass, but didn't say anything. It was unlike her nephew to drink much tea nowadays, but she wasn't complaining. She looked back down at the stack of mail in her hand and saw familiar handwriting. With both brows raised now she slowly tucked the letter under her arm as to not be noticed by her nephews.

Of course, nothing got past Thomas and he said, "What've you got there, Pol?"

"A bill to do with the business I need to see to later," Polly replied back quickly. A little too quickly. Thomas squinted his eyes at his Aunt, scrutinizing her facial expression. Polly met his gaze back, refusing to blink.

Tommy stood up and calmly walked to her side and wordlessly held out his hand. Polly stared at him for a few moments before folding and shoving the letter into his open palm.

Tommy glared back at her. It seemed he was always at odds with his Aunt since he came back from fighting. Perhaps she got too used to being in charge, but she would release the reins whether she liked it or not.

Finally, Tommy looked down at the letter in his hand and his ice blue eyes widened in surprise.

For in the top left-hand corner of the envelope was a name he had not seen for 15 years.

 _Mr. Aiden O'Casey_


	2. Chapter 2

4

**Chapter Two**

Thomas stared at the envelope for a few more seconds before he looked back up at his aunt. Polly pursed her lips.

"Is this who I think it is?" Tommy asked in a low tone.

Polly stared back before giving a quick nod of her head.

"How long?"

"About a year," Polly answered back quietly.

Tommy's eyes widened again. "A year?"

"They've only ever been from Aiden," Polly offered. "He just wanted to know we were still safe."

"Safe?" Tommy said a little more loudly shoving the letter back at Polly.

Polly straightened up and with more of her usual authoritative tone said, "Yes, Thomas. Safe. The O'Casey's were our friends, you know. Or did you forget?"

"Believe me, Polly, I haven't forgotten," Tommy said coldly.

Polly rolled her eyes as she shuffled the letter between her hands. "It's been 15 years, Tommy. Isn't it time you got over it?"

If Tommy had any inclination of listening before there was no trace left of it now. His face shut down and he separated his teeth to make his jaw more pronounced. It was something he had been doing since he was 12, when he thought he was a man already.

Polly shook her head. "She did it for you," she whispered.

Tommy's head snapped to the side to stare at his aunt. "Polly," he said in a warning voice.

Polly looked off in the other direction. "I know," she said simply.

Tommy felt jumpy all of a sudden. He turned to the door, tea forgotten, and grabbed his cap from its hook. As he placed it on his head and turned to leave, Polly said something that made his skin feel like it was on fire.

"They're coming back, Thomas."

Tommy only stopped for a second, midstride. Then he flicked his collar up and walked out the door.

Polly looked at the closed door for a moment before sitting down at the kitchen table. John stared at her with a brow raised.

"Wot the –"

"Don't, John. Just eat," Polly quipped as she took the letter to her butter knife and ripped it open.

John shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his breakfast. Not much bothered him and he didn't mind not being in the know all the time. Finn walked in the door and plunked himself beside his brother and stole a piece of sausage off his plate.

While the brothers squabbled in only the way brothers can, Polly straightened the letter in her hands and began to read:

 _Dear Polly,_

 _I'm writing to you the day before we head back to England so we shouldn't be far behind this letter. We are sailing back from Australia, but, as I've written to you about before, we've been all over, Polly. The O'Casey clan has so many gifts we have collected over the years for you all and we can't wait to see you and the boys. Though I suppose they are men now. And little Finn! We never got to meet him! Our Finn can't wait to meet his namesake._

Polly smiled at Aiden's excitement. Even in the aftermath of Tommy's sullen mood, Polly was so happy to have some old family friends back in their midst. You can never have too many friends and the O'Casey's had been friends of the Shelby's for many years.

 _You get to meet Margaret as well! She is so looking forward to seeing another woman other than my sister, you have no idea. She's well with child by now and is happy to be settling down after all the excitement of the past few years._

 _Now, before I end this letter, I'll address the elephant in the room._

Polly bit her lip as she turned to the next page.

 _I don't know how Tommy has been and I don't even know if you've told him anything about these letters, but my sister, Claire, is coming back with us. I just wanted you to know. She also wants you to know that she is continuing to keep our reason for leaving so suddenly years ago a secret. She doesn't want to burden Tommy and she fully expects him to hate her still. She wants me to write it's better that way even though I don't think it is. Who knows? He might be able to put it behind him if he's the Tommy I remember._

Polly snorted and John and Finn looked at her like she had a third eye growing on the middle of her forehead.

 _But back to the happier topic. Can you believe it, Polly?! We get to come home!_

 _All of our love,_

 _Aiden and the O'Casey Clan_

Polly set the letter down and rubbed her eyes. The coming weeks would not be boring, that was for sure.

x x x

While Tommy's intentions were good earlier, he still had wound up with a whiskey glass in his hand. And an empty one at that. He stared at the tumbler as he heard the door to the private room in The Garrison open. By his footsteps he knew it was John.

"Hey, Tom, wot was all that about this mornin'?" he asked without preamble. Typical John. Tommy smiled slightly.

"What was what about, John?" Tommy said straightening up.

"That 'ole thing with Aunt Pol this morning'," John answered. "'Bout that letter that came?"

John sat himself opposite Tommy, snatching Tommy's glass and pouring himself a good portion of the amber liquid.

Tommy weighed his options in his head for a few seconds before looking up to his younger brother and answering truthfully, "It was a letter from Aiden O'Casey."

John's mouth popped open. John was only 8 when they left, but he remembered the family well. Whenever people thought him and his three other siblings (Finn hadn't been born then) were too many children, he would just point to the O'Casey's. 7 siblings in all, 6 of them boys. He always felt kind of bad for Claire. Stuck in the middle of all of them like that. John was too young to remember much about the controversy that circled around their hasty departure, but he did remember that Claire and Tommy used to be in love. He just knew that his family didn't talk about the O'Casey's. Under any circumstances. So, to hear the name pass his brother's lips surprised him.

"Really? Wot did he have to say?" John asked, trying to tip toe around with his words so as not to raise Tommy's anger.

"I dunno, John. I didn't read it."

John nodded his head and slowly eased up from his seat and began to whistle. Tom stared across form him at the now half empty glass that John had stolen from him. He heard the door open then close and John's whistling faded away.

" _They're coming back, Thomas."_ His aunt's words echoed in his mind. He shook his head and grabbed the whiskey glass and swallowed the drink in one gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

5

**Chapter Three**

Claire leaned against the railing of the ship, feeling the last bit of sea air hit her face before they made their way down the river Mersey to the port of Manchester. From there, they would be confined to a car for three hours to Birmingham. To home. Well, the place she considered home. When you grow up in a family of Irish traveler's home is where you make it. Claire smiled at the thought.

Yes, they could finally come home. The terms of their sentence had been met when the judge that had ordered them to leave had died. She smiled at the thought not for the first time. What good does that sentence do when you're gone? It just means you don't have to deal with the issue if it decides to come back. Like they were. She laughed this time.

Her older brother Brady looked over to her. "Whatcha laughin' about there, Claire?" he asked in his somewhat watered down Irish accent.

"I'm just happy! I still can't believe we get to go home is all," Claire beamed at him. Finn, Brady's twin, poked his head out from one of the cabin doors.

"Oi, some people are tryin' to sleep here!" he yelled at his siblings.

"Oh, stuff it, Finn! It's nearly 11 and we're about to head down the river," Claire shouted behind her.

"Aye, that's a fine way to talk to your elder," Finn said back with a crooked smile on his face.

"Elder? Ha! You're two years older, Finny boy and definitely not two years wiser," Claire joked back.

Finn poked his tongue out and disappeared back behind the cabin door. Brady just snickered at his sister's joke. Aiden appearedat Claire's elbow and asked, "What's everyone laughin' at?"

Claire wrapped her right arm around her brother's waist. "Nothin', Aiden. We're all just excited to be back. Where's Margaret?"

"Probably puking over the side of the ship," Aiden sighed.

"Isn't it a little late for her to still be getting sick?" Claire asked concerned.

"I don't think it's from the baby, I think it's because she's not a gypsy and shares no love for the water," Aiden answered back with a half grin on his face.

Claire pursed her lips together to keep from smiling. Margaret was Aiden's wife whom he met while they were visiting in Boston. She had been an art teacher when Aiden strolled into her life. Her brothers were charmers, all of them. Aiden was no exception with his copper hair and the trademark O'Casey green eyes. All seven of them had them, but each had their own special characteristics. Aiden's were more of a hazel green, with flecks of gold around the irises. They changed color throughout the day and that's what Margaret said drew her to him. The artist in her couldn't help but appreciate his eyes and longed to paint them. Aiden being the lady's man that he was obliged by sitting for a portrait. Over the week it took to paint they fell in love.

Theirs had been one of those love stories that every young girl yearns for. Quick and easy as falling asleep. Unlike her. Her and Tommy had been a gradual love full of –

"Claire!" called her younger brother Keagan. She looked up in the mast and saw her three youngest siblings sitting amongst the sails and ropes.

"What?!" she called back up, raising her hand to her brow to shield her eyes from the little bit of sun peeking out from behind the clouds.

"When are we set to dock?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'll go check!" Claire yelled back as she made her way to the helm of the ship.

"Alright!" Keagan called down as he swung himself upside down from the mast and hung from his legs.

Keagan may be 30, but she swore he still acted like a teenager. Perhaps that was why he got on with Daniel and Riley so well. Riley actually was a teenager and Daniel was so close to him because they had the biggest age gap from the rest of the group. Daniel came a whole six years after Keagan. Our mother was three shades of red hot mad when she found out she was pregnant again. She was set after the five of us. Then eight years later she was pregnant again. She used to joke that most people had one 'oops' baby. She had two because her and our father loved each other so much. It used to make us gag.

Truthfully though, her father and mother loved each more than any other couple she had ever met. She had been spoiled in a way having both her parents the way she did. So many other people she knew didn't have any parents and the rest had one that was usually absent for the most part.

Her happiness was dampened a bit by the thought of her now gone parents. Their mother had gone first in giving birth to Riley the year she was 16. It was a hard age to lose a mother and even harder to lose the only other female in the family. During that time, she turned to Polly who became like a mother and Ada who had always been like a sister to her for the 6 years they had lived in Birmingham. And Thomas. She had turned to Thomas.

Claire shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was going to be harder than she thought. She had to remember that 15 years lay between her and that schoolgirl love. She had to remember that even though she had not been there to witness Thomas's anger that didn't mean it wasn't there. From Polly's letters she could tell that Thomas was an altogether different person than she remembered. Even if her brother's couldn't see it.

She was still in love with a memory. And she needed to cut it out.

x x x

Tommy lit a cigarette and took a long drag. It was as if he could feel her getting closer to where he was. Every night he felt this hum in his body. It circled through his limbs and resided within his core. It felt like a shock, a bolt of lightning. And every morning it was worse. He was ready to jump out of his skin. He tried deadening it with liquor and smoking like a chimney, but it wasn't helping much.

Tommy eased back against his pillow and blew a smoke ring up in the air. He watched it float up and he poked it with the forefinger of his left hand.

"And away it goes…" Tommy whispered to himself. He let his hand fall back to his chest.

A light knock at the door broke Tommy's reverie. "Yes?" he answered.

Finn pushed the door open just enough for him to have his head fit into the crack. "Tommy?" he asked quietly.

"What is it, Finn?" Tommy asked impatiently. He was in a mood today. Part of it stemming from the humming in his body, most it from his lack of sleep. Something that wasn't new, but the humming wasn't helping.

"Polly's called a family meeting."

Tommy heaved a deep sigh, putting out his cigarette. "Of course she has." Tommy pushed himself up off his bed and pulled a shirt over himself, buttoning the first two buttons at his collar. Before walking out the door he grabbed his glass from his bedside table. He had a feeling he was going to need a stiff drink for this exchange.

Polly could hear Tommy walk slowly down the stairs and she gathered herself for the talk she planned on having with the boys and Ada the rest of whom were sitting around the living room waiting for her to enlighten them what this was about. Tommy leaned against the doorframe and took a sip from his tumbler.

"Alright, Pol. What's this about?" he said after swallowing a small sip even though he knew very well what it was about. He separated his teeth again making his face look more serious.

Polly chose to ignore Tommy's sarcasm and looked to the rest of her flock and smiled. "I've been in touch with some old friends of ours that we haven't seen for some time for the past year." She was met with blank stares from all but John and Tommy. The former was eyeing the latter out of the corner of his eye.

"Who?" Ada asked puzzled.

Polly took a deep breath and with a smile said, "The O'Casey's."

Ada smiled with delight, Arthur exclaimed "Wot?!" and Finn just looked confused. Polly focused on Finn and explained. "The O'Casey's were good family friends of ours for years before you were born. Their mother died a year before they left and they've been traveling the world for the past 15 years."

"Why did they leave?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Polly, why did they leave?" Tommy asked walking farther into the room.

"Tom, don't start," Arthur said quietly.

"Don't start what, Arthur?" Tommy asked angrily, his temper rising. "They left us without so much as a goodbye! We were in trouble back then! They wouldn't care if we were dead, Pol, and you know it!" Tommy threw his mostly empty glass on the floor and the liquid flew in all directions, the glass breaking into smaller pieces. Ada flinched, but the rest just stared at the floor.

Polly looked up at him deciding enough was enough. "She didn't leave you, Thomas! They were forced to go!"

Tommy stared his aunt down. "What do you mean they were forced to go, Polly? They left on a ship and we haven't heard from them for all this time. What do you call that?"

"I call it a fucking sentence, Thomas!" she blurted out. Tommy continued to look at her for an explanation. After taking a break, she began.

"That night you and the boys got brought in for burning down that warehouse, Claire stood up for you and swore on her life that you were with her. The judge said the only way he would believe her is if they left. For good. He was trying to get rid of the oldest three at the time because you all were such rotten little bastards and figured it was the best alternative since they didn't have much evidence on you anyways. He said they could come back when he was dead which was meant as a joke at the time as the lout was healthy as a damned horse, but he died of a heart attack last spring. That's when I sent the first letter to their cousin up north hoping it might reach them. So, you can just stop feeling sorry for yourself, Thomas, and grow the fuck up!" Polly finished in a flourish.

For the first time in years, Polly saw her nephew at a loss for words. Arthur spoke up instead. "They were sentenced?"

Polly turned to him. "Yes, they were. By Judge Warren. The lot of them spent the night in jail and the next morning their father came a picked them and they left on a ship that evening."

"That evening?" Tommy piped up again. "They still had time to say goodbye. They could have told us." His voice was back to its usual quiet rumble.

Polly opened her mouth with a retort, but quickly closed it knowing she couldn't betray the confidence Claire had put in her all those years ago. Instead she answered, "Yes, they could've I suppose, but it was 15 years ago, Tom. Isn't it time you put it behind you?"

Tommy looked up from the floor. "I suppose it is time to put some things behind me."

Polly looked hopeful, "You will?"

"I said some things, Pol," he said warningly. "I want to meet with the boys. They're all old enough by now, aren't they? Six more men would be a good addition during this time."

Polly sighed and said, "You can't act like she's not here, Tom. She's going to be around. She was close with Ada, too." Ada perked up at her name. She looked like she wanted to say something, but chose not to. Probably a wise choice.

"I know that and I don't expect anyone else to treat her the same, but I will ignore her as much as I can and when I can't, I will be civil. Satisfied?" he looked to Polly for an answer. He didn't even like using the pronoun that admitted there even was a 'she'.

"No, but not that that matters," she said back in a flippant tone.

"You're right, Polly, it doesn't. Are we done now?" Tommy's eyes were like blue fire.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Polly said dismissing him from the room.

"Good," Tommy said as he walked to the front door. "If anyone needs me I'll be at the stables!" he called back to his family still sitting in the living room like nothing had happened. Tommy couldn't understand how they could just sit there. He couldn't stay still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Early that same morning, Tommy awoke in the straw. On the ground. He sat up quickly his cap that had been hanging over his eyes flew off his face. One of his horses whinnied at the disturbance.

"Sorry, Helena," Tommy said as he stood up slowly. His head was pounding. He looked over in the corner of the stall and found the reason why in the form of an empty whiskey bottle. He grabbed a brush and started calming down his mare, whispering soft words to her as he did so.

Curly, their stable boy, came around the corner. "Hi, Tommy!" he said excitedly. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Good morning, Curly, and I know. I came down here last night, but it seems I fell asleep with old Helena here," Tommy said as he patted the horse in questions flanks.

Curly laughed as he grabbed a shovel and started his days' work. Tommy finished brushing down Helena and then turned to Curly again. "I think it might be time to get another horse."

"Oh, yes, Tommy! That would be great. I just said the other day that it was looking a bit empty in here."

"I agree, Curly," Tommy said clapping him on the back. "I'll let you know when I find one of interest." Tommy turned to leave and head back to the house. He felt a shiver run up his back. The humming was stronger than ever.

x x x

Later that day, the O'Casey's had docked and were assisting in loading up the cars that would take them back to Birmingham. It was two in the afternoon already which means they wouldn't get back to the city until that evening. By the time they had settled all of their luggage in the old house that was still in their name, thanks to Polly, it would be late, but she knew the boys would demand to go visit with the Shelby's before they turned in for the night. They would probably go out drinking, too, but she couldn't begrudge them that. It was a day to celebrate.

Finally, everything was packed and they were ready to go. She climbed into the car next to Finn who was driving the second car and Brady climbed in after her. It was a tight fit, but the twins were both tall and thin as rods, so it was fairly comfortable for Claire who had more of a curvaceous silhouette.

Nowadays, it was more stylish to be an A-lined frame woman, but there was no hiding the softness that Claire's body provided and she didn't try to hide it either. Her hourglass figure nipped in considerably at the waist and she usually wore belts and sashes around her middle so that her dresses wouldn't make her look like a sack of potatoes. Her long legs were covered by the longer skirts that had fallen out of style, but Claire still made them seem regal somehow. Like they belonged on her and nobody else. She was moderately tall for a woman at five foot seven inches, but compared to her brother's she was the size of a mouse. They were all tall, but unlike the twins, Aiden and Keagan took after their father and had broad shoulders and arms as thick as steel rails. Daniel was somewhere in between and she wasn't sure about Riley yet as he hadn't finished growing.

But you couldn't deny they all looked alike. Fair skinned with some version of red hair, Claire's leaned more on the darker side with her long auburn tresses. The boy's kind of looked gradient when they stood next to each other by age. Aiden had copper hair and it gradually became lighter as you went down the line.

However, the one thing that their family was known for were their green eyes. Claire looked to her twin brothers and studied theirs for a moment. Finn and Brady's eyes were the way you could tell them apart as the two of them didn't share exactly the same color. Finn's were more of a forest green, very dark and had a marble effect to them. On stormy days they almost looked onyx. Whereas Brady's were lighter and had more depth to them.

Keagan's were most similar to Claire's in color, looking like an Irish field on a summer day. Daniel and Riley's were both like Aiden's. More hazel than green, but there's seemed to change color the most.

Claire's though. Claire's were straight emeralds. She blinked her own eyes now trying to rid the tiredness from them as she prepared for the ride back to the last place she had ever felt connected to. What awaited there she still wasn't sure. But there was only one way to find out.

x x x

Late that afternoon, the hangover Tommy had woken up with had ebbed away, but he still felt like he had been shocked by enough static to fry an egg. He was so on edge that Arthur banging through the door to the house made him jump a foot in the air.

"Tom!" he called. Tommy had sent Arthur to look into a horse. A challenging one at that. He wondered if Arthur had already found a prospect.

"In here," Tommy called from the chair by the fireplace in the living room. Arthur settled in the chair opposite him.

"I think I found one, Tom," Arthur said excitedly. "A real black stallion named Albatross. He's been a bit of a naughty one and his owner just wants to be rid of 'im."

"Sounds potentially dangerous," Tommy offered.

"Nothing that Curly can't handle," Arthur dismissed with a wave of his hand. Tommy agreed. Curly was the best horseman in England. He had a way with them. _Much like Claire did_ , Tommy thought to himself. Tommy pressed his forefinger and thumb into his eyes until he saw spots. She wasn't even here yet and she was already invading his thoughts.

Tommy stood up and said, "I think I'll take a nap, Arthur. I'm feeling a bit tired." Arthur nodded and Tommy made his way upstairs.

After Tommy had closed the door to his room he rested his forehead against it. _Take a nap_ , he thought. _Yeah, right_. The truth was, Tommy hadn't had a decent night's sleep in four years when the war had started and he had slept even worse since it had ended. His eyes fluttered over to the damned wall as he called it.

The damned wall always made noise where there was none. Along with the damned wall came the damned shovels and pickaxes. He could hear a light clinking noise already.

 _Clink, clink, clink…pick, pick, pick…_

He always seemed to be holding onto his breath, waiting for something to break through. He went to his dresser and pulled out his opium pipe. As he sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, he started to roll a ball of the drug around a pin and then set it into the opening of the pipe. After lighting the edge with the candle at his bedside, Tommy inhaled the intoxicating vapors deeply. Then he inhaled again and almost immediately he could feel a warm pressure begin in his head.

Finally, he felt that special warm place of peace that only an opiate high can give and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

3

**Chapter Five**

Claire continued to unpack as her brother's started making their way to the door. Keagan stopped by her side. "Are yah sure you don't want to come, Claire?"

"I'm sure, darlin'. Thank you, though," she said back sweetly, resting her hand on his cheek. Her and Keagan had a special bond unlike any of the other siblings. They had escaped death together when they were very young and got stuck on an icy river back in Ireland. They had gone off by themselves like they weren't supposed to in a little boat and the rough water had tipped them into the freezing water. Claire could still remember the way the water had cut through her like a knife. It was not something she ever wished to experience again.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Pol won't let him throw us out or anythin'," Keagan offered with a lift of his shoulders.

Claire smiled at him when really she wanted to cry a little. To think of Thomas ever throwing her out of anywhere…no. She didn't want to think about it as the possibility was very real, despite what Keagan might want to believe. "I know that, I just don't want to crowd him. I think six of the O'Casey's is enough for anyone in one evening."

Keagan sighed. "Alright. We'll be back late, so don't wait up for us."

"I won't," she chuckled. "Just as long as none of yah get arrested. I'll let yah rot in that jail for a night or two, don't think I won't."

Keagan laughed as he followed the rest of his brother's and sister-in-law out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Claire sat down heavily on the couch still covered in a white sheet. Her face had beamed when they entered the city. She had been so happy to see familiar sites and what had changed in the years since they had been gone. She teared up at the thought of seeing Ada again and hugging Polly. But she had forced herself not to think about Thomas until she was alone later that night.

Well she was alone now and she couldn't hold them off any longer. A single tear rolled down her cheek and hit her right hand folded in her lap. She looked out the window and remembered how she used to anxiously wait to see him passing it to their front door. She gasped to herself and realized she had completely forgotten about old memories this house held. Claire was almost afraid to stray anywhere else in the house, but she decided that she better get it over with now before she came face to face with something that would upset her in front of of her brother's.

She got up again and strolled to the foyer of the house. She looked at the old hat stand that used to hold his cap when he came to visit with her and the family. Another tear fell. She walked down the hall back to the living room and recalled how he had taught Keagan how to play chess on the floor in front of the fire place. Three more tears hit the bodice of her dress. She continued to the stairs and slowly made the walk up them knowing what lay for her there.

She passed the first door on the left and slowly eased her old bedroom door open. The perk of being the only girl meant you got to have your own room.

However, she was just now realizing why it was also a bad thing. In the middle of her room lay her old bed. She stared at it for several seconds as a deep pain settled in her chest before finally walking into her room. She ripped the sheet off that was covering it like an old bandage and gazed down at the mattress. Claire climbed on top of it and huddled herself into a ball.

"And this is where we made love," she whispered to herself as she began to sob.

x x x

When Tommy woke up it was past nine in the evening turning his nap into a four-hour long drug haze. He tugged a shirt over his head and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. The frigid water helped cool him down and bring him back to earth where the humming began again. He sighed and headed down the stairs.

As he took the last three steps down he heard unfamiliar voices in the house and he stopped. _Could it be them?_ he wondered feeling his stomach drop slightly. He decided he was acting a coward and made himself turn the corner into the living room where, sure enough, stood six other men and one woman, but not the woman he was expecting. This was definitely not Claire as this woman had olive toned skin and jet black hair. She also had a round belly. He assumed this must be one of the boy's wife. His house was full to capacity now with his own family standing and sitting around as well.

"There's Tom!" John said in his usual jovial tone. He smiled at Tommy giving no inclination that there was anyone other than these six that were in his house. She hadn't come. He could tell. The humming subsided somewhat.

At John's cry, everyone's head flipped around to stare at him. Aiden spoke up first. "Thomas Shelby, look at you! God almighty, you look just like your mother!" He came over to shake Tommy's hand and he obliged. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. He hated to admit that he had missed his friends, but he really had.

"I've always said that," Polly said fondly liking the small smile on her nephew's face. Tommy looked to her and smiled a little wider. Yes, he would be a good sport and enjoy the night.

Tommy looked to the rest of the clan in his living room. He laughed when he saw the twins and said, "I see the two of yah haven't stopped growing these past 15 years." There was silence for a moment and then the group roared with laughter.

Finn quipped back wiping a tear from his eye, "I see you've got no funnier since we left neither." Tommy laughed back at that.

Polly finally felt herself relax for the first time since she had opened Aiden's letter. While this might have been part of the battle, she knew the real war lay in a house not three blocks from them. But for now, she would enjoy the good company of old friends and let the whiskey run freely.


	6. Chapter 6

5

 **Chapter Six**

The next morning Claire woke up determined to have a fresh start. She was going to go out and get a job. Then she was going to come home and make supper for her family. With a smile on her face she sat at her vanity and started to brush out her hair.

After she got dressed for the day in her favorite blue dress with a white sash tied around her waist, she skipped downstairs for some tea and toast. She was met with her sister-in-law Margaret and her ever growing belly.

"Good morning, dear!" Margaret chirped cheerfully.

"Good morning, Margie," Claire said using her fond nickname for her sister by marriage. "What's for breakfast?" she asked with her open mouthed, foxy grin.

"Well, cheeky," Margaret started grinning back. "We've got eggs and toast, so help yourself."

Claire did just that and then made herself a cup of tea, two sugar cubes and a splash of milk. After settling down to eat she looked at Margaret and asked apprehensively, "So, how did it go last night?"

Margaret smiled as she shuffled the eggs around in the pan. "Very well. We had a roaring good time actually. I came home when the boys headed out, but you were already asleep."

"Good to hear. I'm glad it went well. How were they?"

"How were they or how was Thomas?" Margaret asked knowingly. Claire had confided in Margaret once she had become a part of the family. It was a relief, really, since she was the first woman she had been able to get close to without fear of them up and leaving again since they had left Birmingham.

Claire nodded bashfully not wanting to fully admit that was what she wanted to know, but still wanting the answer.

Margaret turned back to her eggs. "He looked cold at first, but he warmed up pretty quick. He even had a joke or two to throw in. He's a handsome one, I'll give you that. I can imagine what he must have looked like at 19."

Claire smiled choosing to be happy about that memory instead of sad. "Yes, he was a looker. It's those damned eyes of his. And that strong jaw," Claire dramatically drawled leaning against the palm of her hand and making doe eyes.

Margaret laughed. "It's good to hear you joke." After a bit of silence and Claire eating her toast, she asked, "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm off to find a job, Margie, and I'm not coming back until I have one," she declared.

"Oh, really? Well, the paper is just there if you want to sift through the wanted ads," Margaret pointed at the newspaper on the counter.

Claire hopped up to grab the paper and sat back down to take a bite of her eggs as she flipped to the correct page. "Oh, look," she said pointing at an ad. "There's a barmaid needed at a pub here."

"Well, that's perfect. You've done that before back in Naples when we stayed in Italy for a few months. What pub?"

"The Garrison," Claire said looking up at Margaret with a light in her eyes.

x x x

A few days away was just what Tommy needed. Nothing like some Peaky Blinder business with his brother's and a few of his comrades to put him in a good mood. They had a robbery they had been asked to do by a client to steal some motorbikes and to cover up their business they would also be taking a look at this stallion Arthur had found out about. To make it even better, his men were taking care of the robbery business while he was looking at the horse. That way nobody could say that he had been there at the time the bikes had been stolen. Two birds with one stone. Neat and orderly. Just the way Tommy liked it. He puffed on his cigarette.

"Wot's the name of this horse again, Arthur?" John asked.

"Albatross," he answered. "Like the bird."

"Why the bloody hell would you name a horse after a bird?" John asked clearly very annoyed.

Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's an allusion to Coleridge, Johnny."

"Who?" he asked scratching his brow.

"Never mind," Tommy said while trying to keep his smile as small as possible so John wouldn't know he was making fun of him a little bit. He just shrugged his shoulders in typical John fashion.

Tommy rather liked the name actually. It was menacing and intimidating. Just what he wanted in a race horse. That the deal was with the Lees, a family that had been long lasting enemies with his family made him a little anxious, but he was trying to be optimistic. Maybe they really did just want to get rid of the horse.

As they rode up to the river where he could see one of the Lee's caravans, he slowed down. Parking the car just down the the slight hill from the group, he climbed out of the car and made his way up to greet them. As he got closer he could see they were leading out his new horse.

He was a sight to behold. Huge and blacker than a moonless night, his coat was beautiful and shiny. But he could see why the Lee's were ready to get rid of him. He was putting up quite the fight with the men trying to get him to leave his trailer. His brother came up next to him. "How exactly are we payin' for this horse anyhow, Tom?" Arthur asked.

Tom ignored him as the person he came to deal with called out to him, "Tommy!"

"Johnny Dogs!" Tommy called back.

"How the hell are you?" he asked.

"All the better for getting the city smoke out of me lungs." Tommy plucked another cigarette out and lit it with a match quickly making his statement rather ironic.

"I thought maybe you had become a bit too grand for us," Johnny joked.

"No, I've just been busy," Tommy said as he puffed away. "I see you're riding with the Lee family now?"

"Aye, Tommy. I know you're no friend of theirs, but no disputin' if you please."

Tommy raised his hands in mock surrender.

"He's a beauty, Tom, but a handful like I told Arthur," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It seems so," Tommy said back simply. He pulled his cap lower over his eyes.

Johnny looked back at the car expectedly. "Go have a look at it you gypsy bastard," Tommy said making a motion with his hand. He made his way over to the horse and Johnny inspected the car.

Albatross whinnied at Tommy's approach, but settled down a bit after Tommy got ahold of his reins and rubbed his nose a bit. "There's a good boy," Tommy whispered. "Easy does it." Tommy ran his hand down the horses flanks now and could feel the rippling of powerful muscle. He picked up a foot to examine his shoes.

Meanwhile Johnny was pouring over the car and Arthur finally caught on. "Oi, you don't mean to swap the family car for a horse, do you?" he said in an agitated tone.

Johnny answered him. "Of course not! That would be mad."

"No, we won't be swappin' it. We're gonna play two-up," Tommy said as he pulled two coins from his pocket.

"Two-up?! Oh, for Christ's sake, Tommy!" Arthur said placing his hands on top of his head in exasperation. John and Finn just looked on in interest.

Tommy continued to ignore his brother as he and Johnny flipped their coins and picked them up out of the grass. They studied the coins for a minute.

"Alright," said Tommy as he handed over the keys.

"I knew it, I fuckin' knew it. Tommy, you bloody idiot!" Arthur spat.

"Calm down, Arthur. I won. I just promised Johnny he could take her for a spin anyhow," Tommy said as he rolled his eyes. A few paces away some of the Lee boys were laughing.

Tommy turned to them with his gaze narrowed. "Are you Lee boys laughin' at my brother?" Tommy asked menacingly, practically spitting their name at them.

They continued to snigger. "Eh! I asked you a question."

Johnny could see trouble was brewing as the Shelby men started toward the Lee's. "Tommy! Tommy! Hey, come on. They were just jokin'. Go on and get out of here before you start yourselves a war. Huh?"

Tommy looked down to Johnny and gave a stiff nod. In Romani Johnny chastised the men, "Go on. Go. They come from good people. Their grandad was a king." Johnny then shooed them away, but the Lee's were having none of it.

"Aye, but their mother was a Diddicoy whore," one quipped back.

Tommy had already begun to turn away, but he couldn't let that stand. He ripped his cap off his head and grabbed it in such a way to make use of the razor blades sewn into the soft part of the cap. He hurled his fist at the closest Lee and blinded him in one eye. At Tommy's que the other Shelby's ripped their own caps off and fists started flying.

The fight was over so quick that if you had blinked too long it would have been done. John spit on one of the bodies grinning and Finn imitated him. Arthur wiped his hair back in place and Tommy straightened his coat.

He looked down to Johnny who had dove out of the way. "So, I think it best that I take my horse now."

...

Hey, guys. So I know this one had a little bit more plagiarism in it than usual, but I really didn't want to take away from that first fight scene in season one. Hope you all don't mind. And hang in there. We're almost to when Tommy and Claire will come face to face :)


	7. Chapter 7

4

**Chapter Seven**

Claire's day had been pretty successful if she did say so herself. While stirring the pot on the stove she thought about the events of her day.

After breakfast, she had donned her coat and hat and had made her way down the street toward The Garrison, following the instructions from the ad. As she walked she noticed the way felt mighty familiar and she stopped in her tracks suddenly. This was on the way to the Shelby's home. She hesitated. _Damn Thomas to hell_ , she thought to herself. _I'm going to see my friends_. And with that thought she decided to take a quick detour to check in on Polly and Ada.

Even though her conviction had become strong within the last five minutes, she still delayed in knocking on the door. With one last huff and thinking how silly she was being, she wrapped on the wood three times then proceeded to wait the longest minute and a half of her life waiting for someone to answer.

Mercifully, it was Polly. "Claire!" she exclaimed, delighted beyond words. Polly pulled her in for a hug and swayed from side to side for a moment so happy to see her surrogate daughter. "Oh, I am so happy to see yah!"

Claire grinned, holding onto Polly. "And I am so happy to be back."

"Come in, come in," Polly said motioning for Claire to do just that. "Ada! Come downstairs!"

Claire hung her coat and hat up then made her way into the kitchen following behind Polly. Ada rounded the corner into the room. "Look who popped by," Polly said with a grin on her face.

Ada looked at her for a moment, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her or not. She had only been 6 when the O'Casey's had left, but this couldn't be anyone other than Claire herself. "Claire?" she said a little unsure.

"Yes, it's me, Ada," Claire replied. "Goodness, you grew up beautiful."

Ada smiled and said, "So have you."

For the next hour they caught up and chatted the way only old friends can before Claire said, "Well, I better be going actually. I was on my way to see myself about a job."

"Oh, wonderful," Polly said clapping her hands together. "Where were you headed?"

"To this pub a little ways from here called The Garrison." Ada furrowed her brow, but Polly gave her a quick look that Claire didn't notice. Polly wanted destiny to play this one out.

"Oh, yes! Popular place. You'll do well there." Claire smiled back in return as she made her way to the front door. "Thank you for coming by, Claire. I'm so happy you all are back."

"We are, too, Pol," she said as she gave her one last hug and left.

Considerably happier than she already had been, Claire continued to make her way down the street. After a few minutes she could make out the sign above the door. As she walked towards it she could also see a young man painting a new sign to hang next to it. It read:

AR

The rest had not been stenciled in yet. She shrugged, guessing the pub must have been bought recently and that's why they were hiring new people. She made her way inside.

Just then Margaret and the twins entered the kitchen. "Smells good, sissy," Brady said using his affectionate nickname for her.

"I hope so," Claire said offering him the spoon for a taste.

He took a small sip and licked his lips. "Tastes good, too."

"How did the job hunt go?" Margaret asked.

"Great, I start the morning after tomorrow to go in a cleanup. Harry wanted me to familiarize myself with where everything was and coming early in the morning will give me plenty of time to do so," Claire said smiling as she continued to stir.

"Wonderful! You work fast, don't you?" Margaret teased.

"Call the boys in for dinner, will you?" Margaret nodded and turned the corner back into the living room.

Yes, it had been a very good day.

x x x

The next day had been filled stress and excitement for Tommy and the Peaky Blinders. After they had brought Albatross back to the stables late last night, he had gone to the office to meet up and have his men report back to him about how the robbery went. He soon found out it had gone well without any hitch in the plan.

Except when they opened the crate, no motorbikes were found inside. No, no motorbikes at all.

Instead, nestled in straw were a number of guns and a lot of ammunition. He looked up at his men who seemed nervous and he smiled. The gears in his head began turning as he formulated a plan. They may not have stolen what they were supposed to, but these guns would prove to be a lot more useful in getting his family's business underway than four old motorbikes ever could.

He sat at his desk in his office alone the next day as he mulled over his possibilities. John strolled in, "Hey, Tom, you want to go to the pub tonight? They finished Arthur's sign so we was thinkin' we could throw a little party."

Tommy looked up and said, "Yes, tonight is definitely a night for celebrating, brother. We've got a devil of a race horse and pub opening under new ownership to drink to."

John smiled and stuck a cigarette under his top lip letting it hang loose. "Alright then. I'll let Arthur know."

Tommy took is pocket watch out to check the time. Already past four. He decided to call it a day and locked up his papers in the desk drawers before making his way out. He thought he would head down to the pub early and make sure they were fully stocked for the night's festivities. Before leaving the office he shouted out to everyone still there, "Spread the word! There's a party tonight at The Garrison!" His exclamation was met with cheers and he shrugged on his coat before walking out the door.

x x x

After a late delicious dinner prepared by her sister-in-law that evening, Claire went up to her room to wash up. She wanted to be clean and fresh the next morning when she went in to her new job. Being a bit sinful, she added a few drops of lavender oil before sinking in to the tub. Relaxing against the side she let her skin warm up in the water.

She looked over to a green dress she had finished mending earlier that day hanging off of the curtain rod. Thomas had always loved her in green. He said it brought out her eyes even more and paired beautifully with her soft alabaster skin. It was her second favorite color to blue. Pale blue, the color of the sky early in the morning. Among other things. She turned away and ducked underneath the water.

After her bath she sat on the edge of her bed and dried her hair with a towel before taking a comb to it. Claire loved her long hair and refused to go with the times and cut it short. She was vain about it, but who cared? It was one trait about herself she actually liked. Afterward she settled down under her covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

Soon after, she opened her eyes again and froze. She was in her room, but not in _her_ room. This had been what her room looked like 15 years ago. _I'm dreaming_ , Claire thought. It wouldn't be the first time she had had these types of lucid dreams. Soon she realized there was a presence next to her. She turned to look and her mouth popped open.

Asleep on his stomach with the side of his face mushed into the pillow and his arm shielding part of her view was Thomas. Not Thomas now, but 19-year-old Thomas. Her Thomas.

 _I'm reliving a memory_ , she thought to herself again. But she must have said it out loud for Thomas's eyes began fluttering. He sleepily opened one eye and then two as he looked at her. Without thinking she put her hand up to his face like she always used to do. She stared into his swirling blue eyes as she caressed his cheek then down to his neck. He smiled his special smile at her. The smile he reserved for just Claire. He closed his eyes again at the contact of her hand.

"You smell like lavender flowers," he whispered in a husky voice.

And before she knew it the dream had ended and Claire sat bolt upright in her bed. Her bed in 1919. Where there was no Thomas beside her. She looked out the window and saw the faintest hint of day breaking and decided she didn't need any more sleep. She planted her feet on the cold floor and reached for her dress, ready to start her day.


	8. Chapter 8

4

**Chapter Eight**

Tommy woke up slowly from a dream he couldn't quite remember. The room was awash in a twilight hue and the sounds of revelry out in the bar were quiet now. For some reason, there was a faint trace of lavender in the air. He heard a bird chirping. Had he slept here in the booth all night?

He heard something out in the bar and froze. Nobody should still be here. He reached in his coat that lay beside him for his pistol. Tommy cocked it as he waited to see if he heard anything again. Then he did.

 _Humming_. Again. But this time it wasn't from within him, it was actual humming from a person. He sat up slowly, all trace of grogginess gone and his senses heightened. The humming turned into a soft song.

"…pipes, the pipes are calling…" sang the sweet mystery voice.

 _Danny Boy_ , thought Tommy. _It's a woman_. Puzzled he quietly got up from his seat and twisted the handle that lead out into the bar as carefully as he could as to not make a sound. He peered out into the room which was beginning to brighten as the daylight creeped in.

And there she was. He had tried to ignore her presence for the last three days, but Claire had found him. Something she always had a knack for, even when they were kids playing hide and find.

She was standing on a chair, reaching up to dust a high shelf. Balanced on the balls of her feet, her skirts were rising up to show her ankles. Tommy stared at them like they weren't real. Like she was just a porcelain doll balanced precariously and could fall at any moment. His gaze slowly travelled upward, caressing her long legs with his eyes. Up and up past her tiny waist and past her wavy auburn hair to rest on the back of her head willing her to turn around, but also wishing she wouldn't so he could continue to hear her sing. She was wearing green he noticed. His favorite.

"But come ye back when summers in the meadow…" she sang a little more loudly. "And when the valley's hushed and white with snow."

He had forgotten how beautifully she sang. The humming that had been plaguing his body had intensified in his chest now. He felt like his heart was trying to make an escape from his rib cage. He reached a hand up and clutched his chest worried she might hear it.

"It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow…" _Liar_ , Tommy thought. _You left me._

"Oh, Danny boy, oh, Danny boy, I love you so." And just like that the humming started to feel more like a burn. So searing hot that Tommy staggered and accidently hit the back of one of the chairs.

Then, as if in slow motion, Claire turned her head at the source of the noise. Emerald green met ice blue. Tommy couldn't breathe.

x x x

Claire couldn't breathe. He stood there like a ghost from long days past. It may have been 15 years, but there was no mistaking that face. Or those eyes. Which happened to be piercing into hers at the moment. Her memory hadn't done them justice.

"Thomas," she wheezed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a voice Claire would not have recognized. It was so much deeper than she remembered. Like the deep rolls of thunder heard before a bad storm coming in.

"I work here," she said back simply. "What are you doing here?"

"I own this place," Tommy said deadpan.

"Oh," Claire couldn't think of anything else to say. Her hands were shaking and for a moment she forgot she was standing on a chair. She stumbled.

In a flash, Tommy was at her side and caught her arm to steady her. It felt like her arm had grazed a hot stove, his touch hotter than she anticipated. Tommy let go of her almost immediately as if he had been scalded, too. Claire stepped down. "Thank you," she whispered. She dared to look up at him.

Although any trace of the softness of youth was gone from his face, she would know Thomas anywhere. He had always had prominent cheekbones and a strong jaw, they were just more pronounced now. His body was harder looking, too. She found herself wondering if he had been in the Great War. Knowing him he probably had been.

"You're welcome," he said back gruffly. Then as if he heard a call, Thomas turned suddenly and made a beeline for the door, leaving Claire stunned into silence.

x x x

Tommy walked stiffly down the street, trying to get as far away as possible from the pub as he could. The smell of lavender stuck in his nose and it made his eyes blurry. She had always smelled of flowers and rain. Even when they had spent all day in the stables together she had always smelled like a spring meadow. He shook his head attempting to knock the thoughts from his mind as he made his way home.

When he walked into the kitchen, Polly was in her usual seat and eyed him curiously. "Are you alright, Tommy?" she asked concerned.

Tommy looked at her his skin looking a tad paler than usual. "No, I'm not."

Polly was a bit shocked to hear this admission from her nephew. "What happened?"

"I was blindsided by her, Pol. I didn't expect to see her when I did," Tommy answered, his voice sounding almost hollow. He thought about what his name had sounded like on her lips and pursed his own. He let himself down gingerly into a seat.

Polly studied him for a moment. "You weren't expecting to have this kind of reaction, I'm guessing."

"Not at all." Women never really affected him much. Except for Claire, but that was when he was young and naïve. Since he had grown up they held no special interest for him other than the obvious. Though there hadn't been much of that to speak of lately. In fact, Tommy hadn't been with a woman in months and even then, the last time he had been was nothing spectacular. The war had changed him quite a bit and he no longer felt comforted being in a woman's arms. He just felt vulnerable.

Polly stood up and walked behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "You've just had a shock, Tom. That's all. It will wear off and then I suggest the two of you sit down and have a chat."

Tommy looked up at her as if she was mad. "A chat? I don't think I can do that, Polly."

Polly smiled a sad smile. "Are you afraid of a small woman, Tom? I think you can take her." With that being said she left the room to let Tommy have some peace and quiet. She knew he needed a bit of time to think.

Tommy planted his face in his hands and blocked the light from coming through. He sat in comfortable darkness for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts. His aunt was right. He could handle talking to her. He just had to make himself ready for it. Like drink a fifth of whiskey beforehand. He slid his hands down his face. Maybe not. Him drunk around Claire probably wasn't the best idea either. Him around Claire at all seemed idiotic, but he would have to make do. This wasn't a perfect world which he knew all too well already.

He made his decision and decided to just get it over with now. Tommy stood up and and walked back out the door. He took off in the direction of The Garrison like a man on a mission. He would tackle this head on.


	9. Chapter 9

3

 **Chapter Nine**

As he made his way back to the pub, Curly came out from around the corner and stopped him. "Tommy! You need to get down to the stables, Tommy!" he said waving his arms around.

Tommy held Curly's arms in his hands trying to calm him down. "What's happened?"

"Albatross! He's been going crazy, Tommy! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Okay, okay, Curly, let's go," Tommy said as he steered him in the opposite direction towards whatever chaos that was going down at the stables.

x x x

Claire barely had time to process her feelings before she saw Thomas starting back down the street toward the pub. She jumped up and thought about hiding for a split second before she realized how childlike that sounded. She flitted form side to side not really sure what to do, but then she saw a man waving his arms around run towards Thomas. She stopped to observe.

Thomas grabbed the man's arms to listen to him and then they started off in the opposite direction hurriedly _. Something is wrong_ , Claire thought to herself. And then because she was an impulsive, silly woman, she took off after them out the door. What a great way to spend her first day. Then again, it was her boss she was trailing after so technically she was following her work.

As she creeped behind lamp posts and crouched beside crates along the market road, she continued to study the two of them as they made their way down the streets of Birmingham. Where were they headed? She couldn't quite figure it out until they rounded the corner and she realized they were headed to the old stables. Was it possible the Shelby's still kept horses? It wouldn't surprise her as the gypsy blood ran strong.

She approached the stables as quietly as she could, but it wasn't long before she figured out the reason for their hurried retreat. Claire could hear the stallion's snorts and whinnies from the 100 yards back that she was. The animal sounded very agitated from what she could tell. Then she heard Thomas's soft yell, "Whoa! Calm down! Albatross! What's wrong with you, boy!?"

Claire ran the rest of the way to the stables worried that someone was going to get hurt soon if she didn't intervene. She had always had a strong connection to animals, particularly horses. She darted around the side of the stables to see the biggest horse she had ever seen rear up and kick the side of his box. The other man was still waving his arms around, but this time in front of the horse trying to catch his attention. "Calm down, boy!" he pleaded.

Claire carefully walked over to the horse and said braver than she felt, "Give him some room. He feels crowded."

Tommy's head snapped in her direction. "Claire, no. Step back. He's in the middle of an episode."

Feeling like old times she said, "Oh, hush, Thomas. He's just frightened."

The look on Tommy's face was priceless. It was clear nobody had talked to him that way in a long time. He was so shocked he didn't respond and Claire brushed past him. She started toward the horse slowly and started a low humming in her throat. As she moved closer she changed the noise, "Oh…oh…oh," she said an octave lower than her usual tone. Albatross took notice and began shuffling uneasily from side to side. She reached her hand up slowly keeping it a few inches from his and waited for him to come to her.

After a few moments, he pushed his nose in her hand. Claire smiled. "Good boy," she cooed and began rubbing his nose. He snorted in response. She moved closer to him as she found that close contact seemed to work best to calm down a horse. With her face pressed against his, she peeked over at Thomas who was still staring at her like a zoo exhibit. She sighed.

And smelled coffee. She made a quizzical face and turned back to Albatross and sniffed. Definitely coffee. It took her a second to put two and two together but when she did she began to laugh. A great big from-the-belly laugh.

Tommy was clearly exasperated and said, "What are you laughin' at?"

Claire held her stomach and between laughs and said, "Co-co-coffee beans!"

Tommy raised his hands up in the air and the man turned to him and said, "Is she crazy, Tommy?" That just made her laugh even harder because she knew she sounded crazy, but the situation was just so funny she couldn't help it.

When she finally calmed down she said, "Somebody's been feeding him coffee beans! That's why he's so hyper." She turned back to the black stallion who started shuffling again and reached up to rub next to his ears. "Give him plenty of water and keep watch over him. He'll be fine in a few days."

x x x

Tommy was at a loss for words. He had been surprised by Claire for the second time that day and it felt the same as it did earlier that morning. She was like trying to look at the sun. He couldn't make full eye contact, but he could see her outline.

And when she started to hum! His own body sang the same tune back. How she could still affect him this way he didn't know. He always joked that she must be some kind of witch because he felt spellbound _. It's only because she had surprised me again_ , he reasoned with himself.

Finally, he said, "Coffee beans?"

Claire was leaning over to rub Albatross's legs when she looked up at him. God! She still had the same facial expressions that used to drive him wild. That wicked grin she was giving him now and those challenging green eyes of hers. Whenever she gave him that look when they were kids, he hauled her over his shoulder and carried her off, her laughter echoing behind him.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy found himself wishing he could go back to the past. The revelation surprised him.

"Yes, love, coffee beans," she said the old endearment out of habit. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

Tommy chose to ignore it even though it was like a knife straight to his black heart. Instead, he walked over to his horse and leaned in to sniff and, sure enough, smelled coffee beans like Claire had. "Well, mystery solved then," he said simply and clapped his hand together trying to keep his cool around her.

Curly just scratched his head in confusion. "Who's been sneaking in here then, Tommy?"

Tommy thought for a moment. The Lee's. He would bet on it and that was saying a lot since Tommy didn't trust bets unless he was the one fixing the race. "You let me worry about that, Curly."

He just shrugged his shoulders. Claire bounced forward and extended her hand. "I'm Claire," she said politely with a sweet smile.

Curly seemed to like her because he gleefully shook her hand and said, "I'm Curly! It's nice to meet you, Claire."

Tommy studied them. Two horse whisperers in the same room. He was sure they would be fast friends. He didn't have time to contemplate that too much longer though as he now had the Lee's to deal with. For once, he was going to try and deal with this in a peaceful manner. He just had to come up with a plan. He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't anything ever be simple?

...

Please leave a review if you can! They seriously make my day when I see that someone has taken the time to give me their thoughts. I would love to hear how you all like the style of writing as I've never written in anything other than first person and what you think of the original characters in the form of my O'Casey Clan. Did you like the build up? Was it worth the wait? Let me know! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Thomas was off and out the stable doors before Claire could string two words together. She blew air out of her mouth as she looked through the now empty doorway longingly.

"You've got to treat him like a horse, Claire," Curly said wisely. "He spooks easy." Claire hadn't heard anything more true in her life. Even at 19, getting Thomas to talk about his feelings in any capacity was like pulling teeth. She had worked on him bit by bit and he had slowly started to open up to her. But she could tell he was locked up tighter than ever. Any semblance of her Thomas seemed to be long gone. The thought made her sad.

After brushing down Albatross and giving him a sugar cube or two, she made her way back to the bar to try and do a quick clean up before Harry came in for the evening. As she was stacking glasses and wiping down tabletops, she decided she was going to be completely ignorant to Tommy's existence unless he opted to speak to her first. She needed to focus on getting her family settled and making sure Margaret didn't push herself too much towards the end of her pregnancy.

Yes, she settled. She would worry about herself and her family instead of hurting herself further by becoming infatuated with Mr. Thomas Shelby once again.

x x x

After Tommy left the stables, he decided to go in search for the O'Casey men to see if they were interested in becoming a member of the Peaky Blinders. Aiden and Keagan were both great for added muscle and the twins were smarter than they looked. Then there were the two youngest who were at great ages to be molded into whatever he needed. Tommy stopped for a moment.

He would catch himself still thinking in military concepts since he had to think of men as pawns instead of actual people with lives and families during the war. Life was one big game of chess in his mind even before the war, but he hadn't been able to think of people as objects so easily before. _Claire could never love a man like that_ , he thought to himself trying to keep his mind from wandering to the impossible. The way she looked at him in the stables and using her old term of endearment for him had left his head a little foggy. He needed to remember there was no room in his life now for any woman, let alone the one that might be capable of making him vulnerable. Make him soft.

He knocked on the door to the house twice and put his hand in his pocket for his cigarettes while he waited. The door opened and he was staring at a pair of very well worn work boots. With his head bowed he lit the end of the smoke and said, "I'm here to talk business."

Wordlessly, Aiden let him in. He had been waiting for this and, to be honest, he was a bit nervous. He had an inkling what Tommy and the boys had been up to all these years from Polly's letters. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of it. He had left this place in trouble and he didn't want to start off in trouble as soon as he was able to come back. Then again, he had a lot of mouths to feed and another one on the way. Aiden had ambition very much like Tommy and didn't want to be standing with his mouth open his whole life.

Tommy placed his hat on the stand and suffered from a moment of nostalgia as he remembered how many times he had done that in the past. He walked into the kitchen hoping to shake the feeling. Aiden followed behind him. "Alright, Tom, I know why you're here so let go round up the boys."

Tommy nodded his head, pleased to see that he was at least taking it seriously. He wasn't sure whether Aiden would be thrilled about the idea and he knew that without Aiden's blessing none of the boys would join. The O'Casey's were very much of a "if not all then none" kind of family. Which was admirable and would be a great asset to the group, but he would very much like it if it was in his favor this time.

Once they were all gathered in the kitchen Tommy squared his shoulders like he was ready to debrief his soldiers. "I'm here on business fellows and I'm here to talk about you joining me and my family venture. I'm not sure if you know what we do really, but I know you all would be a great asset to the business."

For the next few hours Tommy gave his speech and answered questions. He thought he was making great headway and thought for sure this would end in them agreeing to join when the front door opened. Tommy say a swirl of green skirt pop around the corner of the wall as she hung up her coat and knew it was Claire back form the pub. He quickly silenced what he had been saying. He knew for a damn fact Claire wouldn't approve of any of this.

She started into the kitchen before she skidded to a stop at the sight of so many bodies in the small space. Her eyes met Tommy's and they widened. She knew exactly what this was about, he could tell, and she was anything but enthused. Her eyes flitted to Aiden and she opened her mouth to start saying something when Aiden cut her off. "Claire, please go upstairs."

She looked taken aback. Now Tommy knew he had Aiden in hook, line and sinker. He would be signing up six new members before this evening was over.

"Excuse me?" she asked stunned. Aiden kept the hard look on his face. "Not now, Claire. Please. Go upstairs."

Claire slowly turned back around and went down the hallway to the staircase. Tommy was impressed with Aiden's conviction. He hadn't been sure if this meeting would go as well if he was going to let her sway his decision. He had a soft spot for his only sister. He had always protected her from getting in trouble when she was a child.

Tommy focused back on the meeting at hand and continued.

x x x

Claire couldn't believe the tactics she was stooping to, but she had been left no choice. She was currently kneeling on the floor with her ear pressed against the vent that had the hallway next to the kitchen directly on the other side trying to hear her brother's and Thomas's conversation. It wasn't going so well as all she heard was mumbling and a few words here or there that she could make out. She couldn't believe Aiden had dismissed her the way he did. Some dust floated up from the vent and made her sneeze which she realized has echoed down into the hallway. She covered her mouth hoping nobody had heard and figured out what she was up to.

x x x

Tommy heard a muffled sneeze out in the hallway and peeked around the corner for a moment wondering if Claire had tried to hide to continue listening in. He looked around and didn't see anything until he looked up and realized there was a vent there. He narrowed his eyes. He turned back to the boys and finished up there meeting by telling them to come to The Garrison tonight if they decided to join the Blinder's. Then he headed towards the stairs to investigate.

He climbed the stairs quietly, not wanting to alert his little snoop before he could catch her in the act. As Tommy made it to the top of the stairs, he had another hit of pesky nostalgia. He turned towards Claire's old bedroom door and carefully eased it open.

His eyes almost instantly fell to the bed and he quickly looked away. Those memories were something he wished to continue to avoid. His gaze continued to travel until he saw what he expected which was Claire kneeling down on the floor with her ear pressed to the vent, her face turned the other way so she hadn't seen him enter. She sat back and cursed something unladylike under her breath.

"Problem?" Tommy asked. Claire jumped about a foot in the air. She stood up and smoothed her skirts nervously, not willing to meet his stare. Her gaze fell to the bed which then made her blush and she quickly looked away. The look on her face made his heart twitch in a reluctant response. "You are in no danger from me, Elsie." Tommy whispered using his old childhood nickname for her. It was an abbreviation of the letters LC which stood for 'Lovely Claire'. Her head snapped up to stare at him fully now. She was as surprised as him at the endearment being used. Tommy cleared his throat and turned away from her.

It was clear that he was going to have to stay as far away from Claire as possible. At least until he got his head back on straight.

...

I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I need to make a timeline that makes sense for a slowly progressive relationship between Claire and Thomas. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next few weeks flew by like blurred ink on a page as Claire continued to work at the pub and care for the boys and Margaret. Every night when she went to bed she was dead on her feet, but it was all a great distraction from the growing void between her and Thomas. She had an argument with Aiden over them joining the Shelby gang, but Claire knew it would be happening before they even made it back to Small Heath. Truthfully, it was the best move for them, but she worried about their safety and she was scared for herself as well.

Even though time had gone by so quickly, there were many events that were exciting and sad. A member of the Peaky Blinder's, Danny Whiz-bang, who suffered terribly from the after effects of the war had been killed though Aiden later told her after the funeral that he was actually safe and sound in London. Thomas had made it look like a real death to appease the Italians, but sent him to the big city for business purposes. What business that was Claire wasn't sure.

She had also learned of Thomas's time in the war serving as a Sergeant Major and taking on the task of digging tunnels underground so that he may conduct sneak attacks on the enemy in order to keep as many civilians safe as possible. It was a task that made Claire shutter. What it must have been like down in those dark, damp tunnels…She didn't want to think about him down there.

There had also been a wedding for the second youngest Shelby man to a member of the Lee family which was peculiar to her since she always remembered the Shelby's and the Lee's being in a feud half the time. Nevertheless, it was a grand party. She had spoken to John to congratulate him even though it seemed he was less than excited about the arrangement beforehand. His attitude changed when he saw his bride who was rather pretty, she admitted. With her long dark gypsy hair not very unlike Claire's, it was braided in several strands while the rest hung loosely under her veil. She was a tiny thing, barely coming to Claire's shoulders, but made up for it by her feisty personality. Claire liked her instantly. Even though it had been a betrothal, they seemed happy enough as we all danced the night away. The drinks ran freely and she even saw Thomas smile and laugh, something she hadn't seen since she had left as he had not done it at all since she had come back. In her tipsy state of mind, she had wanted to go and dance with him like they used to do, but Keagan had made sure she didn't make a fool of herself. She thanked him the next morning as she wasn't sure if she could have withstood the rejection she would have surely gotten.

But today. Today she was steaming mad with Thomas. The twins had been talking about some business with the Blinder's that had happened a few days before they had officially joined that morning while eating breakfast, not aware that she was still home. Apparently, Thomas and his men had infiltrated a crate of guns bound for Libya from the English government and were planning on using them as bartering tools against the rightful owners and the IRA.

The IRA had been a very large part of the reason why her family had left their home in Wexford to begin with. They had threatened them and made them go into hiding until they could afford to take off and join the local gypsy caravans. They had had to start a whole new life. He couldn't believe her brothers were supporting the decision to barter arms with them, let alone the danger they were putting themselves and the rest of their family in by messing with the very government that had made them leave their home here 15 years ago.

She was in a right mind to give Thomas a piece of hers which is exactly what she planned to do as she marched her way down to the Shelby household. Claire banged on the door and set her hands on her hips as she waited for someone to answer. When Finn did she barked, "Is your oaf of a brother home?"

Finn raised an eyebrow and said, "Which one?"

Claire couldn't help but smile at that. _Yes, they were all oafs, weren't they_ , she thought to herself. "The second one," she answered.

"He's in his room," little Finn answered. Claire stormed past him and practically ran up the stairs. Without ceremony, she pushed open the door and the smell of opium hit her nostrils. Her anger faltered slightly as she realized just how badly the war must have affected Thomas if he had succumbed to the use of opiates. However, it rose once again when she saw the same usual arrogant smirk on his face as he sat on the end of his bed smoking a cigarette. He hadn't even jumped at her entrance as if he had been expecting her to barge in at any moment. The fact she couldn't rile him just made her angrier.

"How stupid can you possibly be?" she yelled.

Thomas merrily looked at her as he took another drag from his cigarette. "I can be very stupid if need be, but I haven't made a habit out of it," he answered sarcastically.

Claire fumed at his causal remark. "You're bartering guns with the IRA?!"

At this, Claire earned a pair of raised eyebrows. He put out his cigarette. "You're asking ridiculous questions you have no business asking?" he asked calmly back.

"No business asking?! You're putting my family in danger, Thomas! We just got back and you're already trying to make us have to leave again. I know you hate me, but could you really hate me that much?" she said using her hands to emphasize the hurt she was feeling.

Thomas stood up, using his height to try and intimidate her into submission. It wasn't going to work. "This deal started before your family joined and they were well aware of what was going on when they decided or did you not hear that from listening at the vent?"

She blushed at the reference to her eves dropping, but was still furious with him. "Knowing you, you twisted it into such a way that sounded grand when it's really going to get us all killed!"

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't trust me to handle it since you could never trust me with anything. You can't even tell me why you fucking left without so much as a word or a goodbye! We were in love, Claire! So, tell me why should I give you a reason for why I am doing what I am doing with anything?"

Claire snapped her mouth shut letting the hurt of his words flow over her. She was done fighting now as she knew Thomas would just start in on her for old pains and she couldn't give him the real reason why. She turned to leave, but Thomas grabbed her arm and spat his next hateful vile at her, "You're trying to leave again? Are you joking?" Claire just turned her face from his. Thomas let go of her. "Is it because you don't want to tell me how you spread your legs in every damn country you visited or that you're ashamed you ever fucked me?"

Claire felt the sting in her hand before she even realized she had slapped Thomas across the face. Looking into his eyes, she saw the surprise there and fled from the room.

If he could even think for a second that she was a whore, she knew he didn't know her at all and if he could think that what they had done was 'fucking' then she knew he never loved her to begin with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Tommy almost felt bad for his last statement, but he was damn tired of her keeping secrets from him. He was not a man accustomed to sitting in the dark. He had done that enough in France and did not relish the idea of continuing to do so.

Truth was, he knew Claire had loved him. He knew she would never go unless there was some other circumstance that made her go without saying goodbye. He understood now that it had been a sentence, but if she had had all day before she was forced to leave, why didn't she come to him? There was something else that had happened. He just didn't know what.

The issue would prove to be set on the back burner as a certain inspector had come to Birmingham to find out where the guns that were missing had got to. That whole week, Tommy was dodging him and having him tailed to see what he knew. He was an older gentleman who seemed to have no sense of humor at all. With a full mustache that sat prominently on his face, he looked as if he had not smiled since the day he was born. He was proving to be a real pain in the ass.

He had raided their homes with his team of hired muscle trying to find a clue, but was unsuccessful. Apparently they had roughed up the O'Casey women in the process and Tommy was furious. If she had been speaking to him, he would have gone to see how she was, but Claire had given him the icy cold shoulder that entire week and he had run into her on a number of occasions.

He had seen her walking down the street with her sister-in-law, stopping by the office to bring her brother's lunch, and at The Garrison when it was her shift. She would pour his whiskey without so much as a glance at him and would turn away before he could even say thank you.

At least he knew the accusations he had thrown at her were definitely untrue. She would never have had such a reaction if they were in the slightest bit correct. Tommy sighed. He had wanted them to be indifferent to each other, but he couldn't stand the fact that she was mad at him. And rightfully so, too. He decided he needed to apologize which was something he did very rarely. The fact was he still cared about Claire.

Tommy made his way to the pub as he knew her shift had started for the evening and he wanted to catch her while it was still slow to get it over with. He took a seat out in the bar instead of in the snug to try and come up with a way to start it off when an officer he recognized that was on his payroll came inside. He was getting on in years, but he had been with the police here since he was a lad and had always been a little crooked. He was all too happy to get paid by the Peaky Blinder's for his services. Tommy never liked him much though. Something about him had always made his nose itch which a gypsy would have told him was a sign and he was a superstitious man.

The man made his way to the bar and tapped on the tabletop to get Claire's attention. When she turned around she turned white as a sheet and froze on the spot. Tommy sat up quickly to observe, his eyes squinting to try and gage her reaction better. He couldn't see the man's face, but he continued to watch as Claire struggled to pour the man a glass of scotch. Her hand trembled as she corked the bottle and set it on a shelf. She turned around and braced her hands on the bar and slumped forward. As the officer turned back around, Tommy could see the satisfied smirk on his face and knew he was pleased with Claire's reaction. But why?

Tommy folded his hands under his chin and he watched Claire move about the bar with the man who had clearly shaken her up sitting on the other side of the room. She was like a newborn colt, trying to walk around on unstable legs. When she almost pitched forward on her hands and knees from tripping over a chair, he took pity on her. He calmly walked over and caught her elbow to stop her in her attempt at walking. "Claire," he whispered, "let's go."

Without any resistance, she went where he led her. He steered her out the door and waved to Harry to let him know she would not be coming back for the evening. After they walked outside, he turned Claire to face him. "What's wrong?"

She put her hand to her forehead and said, "I'm just feeling faint all of a sudden. I don't know why. Maybe something I ate?"

Tommy had to hand it to her. She would make a pretty great actress. If he hadn't seen the exchange himself, he might have believed her. Instead of pointing out her lie, he said, "Alright, let's get you home then." She nodded her head in agreement and they began the walk home.

As he walked with her he continued studying the way she looked. She still seemed shaken. What could that portly old man have possibly done to make Claire scared as bad she was? It had to have been something that happened when they were kids. Did he threaten her possibly? Or worse? He shoved his fists in his pocket at the thought. Is that why she had left the way she had? She was ashamed. Just not what he thought about.

As they made their way up the front steps to the home, Claire looked at him shyly and said, "Thank you for walking me…but this doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

Tommy opened the door for her. "I don't expect you to," he said as he followed her inside. "I want to say that I was wrong for what I said."

Claire looked up at him with shock across her face. "Well, I – uh – thank you." It wasn't the best apology, but it was something.

Tommy gave a sharp nod of his head, uncomfortable with the conversation. "Now, are you going to tell me why that old copper had you scared out of your wits?"

The color in her face drained again like someone had splashed her with white paint. He could tell she was thinking about lying again, but surprised him by not doing so. "Thomas, I don't have the energy to argue with you and I would rather not talk about it. Please just leave it be."

Tommy thought about it and decided he would let her have this one and started towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To draw you a bath. You look like you could use one." With that said Tommy continued up the stairs before she could object further.

As he allowed the tub to fill with hot water he looked around the bathroom and saw a few bottles of oils and selected one. After popping the stopper, he smelled heather. It was lovely, but not Claire. He picked up another and before he even opened it he could already smell the lavender coming from the little dark bottle. His mind stirred and he recalled a dream he had had. A memory, really, he realized. Of falling asleep next to Claire after she snuck him up to her room through the window the night before and waking up the next morning to her giving him bedroom eyes. If there was ever a time he wished he could go back to, it would be then. He would have packed her up and run away with her then and there if he had known what the future was like.

He used to like his life. It was neat and orderly. Not a hair out of place, that anyone could see, at least. But his Lovely Claire, his Elsie, was like a watercolor paint brush. She came blurring in with streaks of color and made the picture completely different.

So, when he saw her staring at him in the doorway the only logical thing to do was to get up and kiss her.

x x x

Claire was still on shaky feet as she climbed the staircase to see what was keeping Thomas so long. He was in a strange mood, reminding her more of his old self than the new version. She put a hand on the doorframe to the bathroom and used it as leverage to lean on and she watched him pull open the stopper of one of her oils for her bath water. She recognized the lavender bottle, her favorite, and saw him stare off into space as if bewitched by the smell.

Then all of a sudden he turned to look at her and stood up, coming toward her with a dazed look in his eye. Before she knew it, Thomas had wrapped one hand behind her back and the other on the nape of her neck to tilt her just so. As she began to protest, his mouth was on hers in a searing hot kiss.

Thomas had always been an exceptional kisser, even when he hadn't known what he was doing. His lips were soft, but firm, just like his hold on her body. His long eyelashes brushed against her face as she wound her own hands to hold the back of his head to her. Her body bent to him like a sunflower following the sun as she started to kiss him back.

Thomas leaned her against the doorframe she had just been using for support so he could feel her whole body against his. He moved his head to angle his mouth better and they got lost.

They got lost in each other so quickly and easily you would have never known any time had passed at all since they last embraced.

After a few minutes, Claire started to feel other parts of him, aching to get closer to her. Lost in the haze of them kissing she began fumbling at his pants and Thomas obliged by pulling his shirt out of its neatly tucked in position. As he went to get the buttons of her dress Claire froze and let her mouth drop from his completely.

With ragged breath he asked, "What's wrong?"

Her mind going a hundred miles an hour all she could think of was, "I can't."

But her mind finished the sentence for her: I can't let him see.

x x x

Had a woman ever felt so perfect to him before? Had one ever melded to his form in the most perfect way? He couldn't get enough of her. He was like a starving man, letting his hands roam her body trying to devour every inch.

So when Claire went for the button to his pants, he thought he was in a like mind with her. But as he tried to start unbuttoning her dress, the spell broke. He looked down to see her utterly terrified. Scared he had hurt her somehow he asked for not the first time that evening, "What's wrong?"

She looked back at him with that same distraught look and said, "I can't." The bright colors she had brought with her were wiped away in an instant. His life was dark again.

Without a word, he turned and walked back down the stairs. He would not be rejected a second time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Claire ran out after him. "Thomas, wait!" She grabbed onto his shirt sleeve as he tried to make his escape downstairs. He yanked it back from her hand.

"Why? Why should I wait at all, Claire?"

She cringed as if she had been slapped. "It's not what you think, I just don't want to open old wounds," Claire answered trying to come up with some excuse for her rejection. She meant it. It just wasn't the only reason. She couldn't give him the complete truth, but at least some of it was better than none. "I just think it would have been a mistake."

Thomas wasn't looking at her, but at least he wasn't trying to run still. Finally, he responded. "You're right." As much as Claire wanted him to agree it still stung somewhat. "It was a mistake." He turned around and looked at her. With him on a lower step, they were at the same eye level. "That shouldn't have happened."

Claire could only nod. She wanted to believe it as much as Thomas seemed to. Truth was, it was wonderful. It was toe-curling and worthy of lyrics if she were a poet. It felt like coming home after a long trip.

Except for Claire that's exactly what it had been. Thomas had been her home. Kissing him again had simply reminded her he still was.

Watching Thomas leave was breaking her heart. Keeping this secret was going to leave her alone in this world, but she couldn't stand the thought of Thomas thinking he had anything to do with it and she knew how he would be. He would blame himself.

With a heavy heart, Claire made her way back up the stairs. She stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and stared at the steam rising from the hot water in the tub. Since Thomas had been so nice as to draw her a bath, the least she could do was make use of it.

Taking the bottle of lavender oil, she squeezed a few drops in and swished the water around with her hand. The perfumed vapors floated up in the air to her nose and she inhaled deeply. Undressing, she sank into the water and closed her eyes.

With the warm water surrounding her, Claire slowly drifted off to sleep where she woke up in a nightmare.

At least it felt like she had woken up. One second she was in a warm tub, the next she was curled on the hard floor of what looked like a prison cell.

Once again, Claire realized she was reliving a memory. And not one she cared to. She began to panic and clutched her throat feeling like it was closing up under her hand. Trying to stay calm she got to her feet which were bare. They had taken her shoes. She had forgotten about that.

Claire used her hands to feel around the door, trying to see if there was any kind of hitch in the wood that would open up the small viewing window so she could call out to see if her brothers were near.

When she had made her way down to the police station to pledge that the boys and Thomas had been with her at home the whole night, she didn't imagine they would need to lock her up. It was cold under the police headquarters and she was scared.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps and she backed away from the door as it was being unlocked. It swung open to reveal a slightly pudgy man with squinty eyes and a leer that made Claire uneasy. Without a word he reached in and grabbed her arm yanking her out. "Ow!" she exclaimed. After righting herself she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

The man only chuckled darkly to himself and yanked her roughly again. He led her to a wall that held chains, obviously something that had not been used in a while. Her eyes widened when she realized he meant to trap her to that very wall. She started to pull on his grip but he only tightened his hold on her.

Panicking she started to ask, "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? I just came here to –"

"Shut up!" the man shouted, the first thing he had said to her. He pulled one of her wrists up into a shackle. Even with her struggling against him, she was nowhere near strong enough to fight against him, not that she didn't try.

Making her face the wall, he shackled her other wrist. With only her feet free now, she kicked out behind her and heard a satisfying 'oomph'. "Fuckin' bitch," he cursed. Claire felt a blow to the back of her head and then saw black.

She woke with a start; the water she was sitting in now barely lukewarm. She hadn't had a nightmare about that time in so long it shook her. Splashing her face before she climbed out, Claire tried to even her breathing and calm down before she headed downstairs to talk to Aiden. These dreams were not normal. They felt too real and she found herself feeling that tingling sensation that old superstitions give you at the back of your ears, like there's someone behind you. She may be a practical woman, but she still firmly believed in gypsy magic and the old stories.

Maybe it was time to go in search of some answers for these weird visions she was having. She didn't think she could bare reliving any more of the nightmare she had just woken from.

Once had been enough.

x x x

Claire was in his head. There was no denying it. Tommy was damned annoyed by it, too. He was a busy man with a lot of plans, none of which included falling back into a kid romance with an old flame. He didn't have the time anyway.

Not to mention he wasn't even sure if he could trust her. She was keeping things from him and he couldn't afford to be vulnerable right now. There was far too much going on at the moment and it all required his undivided attention.

There were a lot of dealings going on between Billy Kimber and his men. It was proving to be a delicate situation and Tommy wasn't sure if it was going to go in his favor. He planned on going to the the Cheltenham races to get closer to Kimber, but he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that yet.

Then there was the IRA. They were breathing down his neck about buying the guns from him and he wanted to keep them on the hook. He didn't plan on actually selling to them of course, but the threat of it was keeping Inspector Campbell on his toes. Tommy knew Campbell's throat was on the line with Churchill if he let the IRA get their hands on those weapons.

Yes, he had everyone just about right where he wanted them. Except Claire. She always had done what she wanted anyway and Tommy had used to let her. This time would be different.

...

Hey guys! So, I know I've kind of made things out of order in this fic what with John's wedding happening way before it actually did in season one. But I'm taking a bit of creative license and moving things around to suit me. Hope that's okay!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Claire clutched her coat around her tighter as a cold gust of wind came up and blew her skirt around. Spring had made a brief appearance for a few days and then Small Heath was descended back in a cold chill, refusing to warm up.

Aiden drove off to bring the car back to the Shelby's as they had borrowed it for the day to go up to one of the gypsy camps to meet with a respected woman there. She was known for her abilities and her knowledge of the lesser known arts. She had agreed to meet with Claire and her eldest brother after he had called upon her to ask for help with Claire's dreams.

Her brother had been slightly alarmed at hearing Claire was having nightmares again, but tried to reassure her that it was probably because they were back in their old home. While she had considered that possibility the dreams were just too real. She knew it was something else and Aiden took her word for it.

When they were waiting for the old woman to give them entrance to her tent, Aiden was giving her an odd look. "What is it, Aiden?" she asked annoyed.

Aiden snapped out of his gaze. "Nothing. You just seem like you've got something else on your mind is all."

Claire sighed. Aiden had always been far too perceptive for his own good. "I'm fine. Just nervous about what the woman will have to say."

Aiden nodded his head then was silent for a few moments. Then he said, "Tommy's been in a strange mood as well."

Claire rolled her eyes. How he always managed to hit the nail right on the head she never knew. Instead of letting her brother know that he was right, she said, "Oh, really?"

Aiden gave her a sideways look. "Wouldn't happen to know why, would yah?"

Fortunately, it was at this time they permitted entrance and Claire stood up quickly, maybe a bit too quickly to seem innocent of Aiden's claim, and made her way inside.

The tent was dark and smelled of sage and rosemary. She could see incense lanterns burning in several places around the tent and the thick smoke lay like a cloud about the top of the tent. A woman in her late fifties stepped from around a tapestry hanging that separated from where she slept and where she conducted business. She was a tiny woman with small shoulders that were covered in shawls that hung loosely around her. She had striking gray hair that was bound back in a scarf. She had kind eyes, big and brown, the color of melted chocolate.

"Good afternoon, dear," she said in a voice clearer than Claire had anticipated. Aiden stepped in behind her. "Good afternoon," she replied back politely with a small smile.

The woman stepped forward. "My name is Nadya and you must be Claire." Nadya extended her hand to shake hers. Claire grasped it and was surprised to have her hand grasped in a firm handshake. It seemed Nadya looked more frail than she actually was.

As Claire sat down at the table, Aiden took a seat in a chair next to her and said, "I wasn't clear on the price for the visit today. Would you like payment up front?"

Nadya tilted her head never taking her eyes off of Claire. "I think I would rather ask for a favor than cash payment, if you don't mind."

Aiden was surprised by this declaration. "Alright. Anything in mind?"

Ignoring him, she asked, "You're having dreams, aren't you, dear?"

His question forgotten, Aiden's head snapped to look at Claire's reaction. She wasn't surprised and yet she was still impressed. "Yes, I have been."

Nadya nodded her head. "Memories or predictions?"

"Memories. Just two, but they were so real…I just knew they were different."

"You're right. They're a form of visions. You have abilities, dear. Mild ones, but abilities nonetheless."

Claire's eyes widened. Aiden asked, "What do you mean?"

Nadya turned to Aiden for the first time in their meeting. "Your sister has the Sight. She's reliving her own memories right now, but pretty soon they'll be different. Things she hasn't seen before because they haven't happened."

"But why me?" Claire asked confused. "Why now?"

Nadya shrugged her shoulders, disturbing her shawls. "Could be many things. An age you've reached. A new person you have met. An event that happened recently."

"Moving back home," Aiden said. Claire nodded in agreement.

Nadya made a face. "Were there any other people in your dream that seemed…aware? That it wasn't just a dream?"

Claire furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they might have said something that was off in some way. Like, they could hear or see something only you could see where you were lying asleep."

Claire's eyes widened. "Or smell?" she asked.

"Exactly," Nadya said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes…yes, there was."

Aiden looked at her quizzically. "You didn't tell me that," he said.

Ignoring him, Claire looked at Nadya. "What does that mean?"

"Well, dear, they have the Sight, too."

Claire sat back in her chair at that revelation. Thomas had visions, too? Then did that mean… "Does that mean he was with me in that dream then? That he had that same dream, too?"

"Yes, dear, it does. So, this person is a he?" she asked curious.

"Yes. Gypsy, too."

Nadya rubbed her chin. "Interesting."

Claire could feel her brother's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head. "Thomas?" he nearly whispered. She nodded her head in answer.

"So, you do know something," he said back simply.

Claire had not answered him. She made her way inside The Garrison for her shift that evening and hung up her coat behind the bar. A night's honest work would do her mind some good. Well, as honest as working in a money laundering front can be.

x x x

Tommy could practically feel her enter the pub. It had been a few days since the incident in her home and he was not relishing running into her again though he knew he had no choice in the matter.

As the hours waned on, the pub became busier and busier and he found himself having a rare nice time with his brothers in the snug. Laughing and beer flowing, they cracked jokes with each other like they hadn't a care in the world. People were singing out in the pub and occasionally he could make out Claire's sweet voice.

Suddenly, the bar grew quiet and Tommy looked to the door that led out in the main part of the pub in expectance. Anything that caused the entire bar to quiet meant trouble for him and the Peaky Blinders. He had been having such a nice time, too.

He heard a man yell. "Any man here go by the name of Shelby?" His question was met with dead silence. Tommy smirked.

Then he wasn't. He heard a shot and knew there was a hole in the ceiling of his pub. Tommy sighed and looked to his brother's. He heard the man yelling louder this time. "I said, any man here go by the name of Shelby?"

"I think that's our cue," said John slapping his cap on his head.

"Unfortunately, yes, I think so," Tommy answered back as he followed his younger brother out the door. He was surprised to see Mr. Kimber standing in The Garrison flanked by two men armed with guns.

He had Harry set up a table for them to have a meeting at and Claire brought over a bottle of rum. He stopped her with his hand when she went to poor him a glass. Without looking at her he said, "Whiskey. Irish." Without a word, she went back to the bar to retrieve the bottle he had asked for.

Throughout the meeting he watched as Kimber followed Claire around with his eyes. Tommy brought a hand to his mouth in thought.

Well, he had an answer for how to handle Kimber at the races. But he didn't like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Tommy had been wrestling with himself all morning as he got dressed, ate a small breakfast, and headed out the door to drive his car over to the O'Casey's. He knew it would work. He could tell Kimber had taken interest. Convincing him that the Peaky Blinders were his best option for protection was vital for him to keep moving up. It would be so very easy to get on his good side by using Claire as bait.

It was actually using Claire as bait that he was having trouble with. Everything inside him was screaming not to go through with it, but his business sense was telling him it was the perfect plan. He could easily strike a deal with him that would only cost him time alone with Claire. It was an easy transaction, really. He had paid much steeper prices before.

After the meeting two nights before, Tommy pulled Claire aside to ask her to accompany him to the races. She had been confused at the sudden interest in being close to her, but her face had lighted up at his request. Tommy chose not to correct her in her assumptions since her thinking this was about the two of them would make it much easier to get her to come. He was outright deceiving her now. Another thing he felt bad about.

Tommy pulled up to the house and, as if she had been waiting by the window searching for him, Claire popped outside. She was wearing white. _How poetic_ , Tommy thought bitterly. _An angel in white come to go to Hell with the devil._

The weather seemed to have decided to stick to going on towards spring, but Claire still had a dashing cap on her head, keeping her ears warm. She held on to it as she rushed to the side of the car and let herself in. She smiled at him. Tommy felt sick. He looked forward as he drove on up the road.

"Is it just the two of us going to the races?" Claire asked.

"Something like that," he answered. Actually, it was about this time he thought Arthur and John would be rounding up the boys to make their own way down to the race track, armed to the teeth. They planned on showing Kimber how it was done in ways of protection, cleaning up the track of all the men robbing the bookies. Not that Kimber knew that was what they were doing. In fact, he had vehemently protested in them even trying, stating he didn't want any more thugs roaming around his track. Tommy would just have to persuade him to do business with the Peaky Blinder's a different way, something he was very good at.

After parking the car around back, he helped Claire out of the car and with a firm hand on the small of her back, lead her through the kitchens and back hallways of the club. "Why are we going this way?" she asked, clearly catching on.

"We haven't exactly been invited."

"Define exactly," she quipped back.

"Meaning not at all," Tommy said as he held open the door that lead into the main lobby.

"Thomas," Claire said warningly.

He ignored her. "Now, you do all the talking." She looked at him confused. "Say you're Lady Sarah of Connemara. Say you go lost – excuse me" Tommy said as he brushed past a drunk couple. "Say you go lost looking for the boy with the horse named Dandelion. If they ask about me, say I'm Prussian. Don't speak a word of English." He stopped a moment to look at her. She seemed more annoyed than anything, but not scared. Good.

With a heavy and exasperated sigh, Claire said, "This isn't to reconcile any kind of friendship, is it?"

Before he could think of anything to say to that, they were interrupted by one of the staff. "May I assist you?" he asked politely. With one more annoyed glance at him, Claire turned and, without missing a beat, said, "Yes, sir. I'm Lady Sarah of Connemara," she offered her hand to be kissed. "I've come from Ireland to see the races, but my father wouldn't let me come without protection." She nodded her head towards Tommy. He smiled stiffly. "I was actually looking for the stable boy that was in charge of the horse Dandelion. He's my pick, you see, and I wanted to give him a kiss for luck. Anyway, I got lost and found myself coming through the back to get back inside the club. Could you be a dear and let us through? We've already gone through check-in."

The man looked slightly dazed, but showed them in with a flourish of his hand. "Have a wonderful time, Lady Sarah and…?" he motioned toward Tommy.

With a light hand on the man's shoulder she laughed with a wide smile, "Oh, he's Prussian, sir. Doesn't speak a word of English."

The man smiled. "Of course. Best of luck to you!"

"Thank you!" Claire smiled widely again. As soon as they were through, Claire turned to Tommy with that same annoyed expression as before. Impressed Tommy said, "I should put you on my payroll."

"Not on your life," she said, rolling her eyes. "Alright, so what's the real reason we're here then?" She looked back at Tommy expectedly.

Ignoring her question, he asked, "Do you still like to dance?" Claire stared at him with her mouth open as he took hold of her hand and spun her on the dance floor. Pulling her closer to him, he backed them up in the midst of all the party-goers. _Now to find Kimber_ , he thought to himself.

They had always been great dance partners and he found they were still suited as such as he twirled Claire around the dance floor. He could tell she was having a hard time not smiling at the good time they were having because she was still mad at him. He allowed himself an uncharacteristic big grin at her stubbornness. His smile seemed to trigger hers as she chuckled involuntarily at their situation. Tommy saw her shake her head as if to say, _What the hell? When in Rome._

It was at this moment that he spotted Billy Kimber sitting at a table with his poindexter of an accountant. He slowly shuffled him and Claire closer to that side of the room as they danced. Finally, they caught his eye. He puffed on his cigar and blew smoke in their direction. Then Tommy looked over to one of the side doors and saw Arthur waving at him. He had a smile on his face which means they had been successful. Excellent.

He started to lead Claire over to that side of the room. Smile gone from her face she said, "Either your left leg is stronger than your right or we're trying to make an escape."

"Neither," he answered sarcastically.

"I hope this doesn't involve razor blades," she said back scathingly.

"I've decided to move up in the world. Become a legitimate businessman." Tommy opened the door for Arthur.

"My God, you're serious," she said back stunned.

"I'm always serious," he said as Arthur dropped the bags at his feet.

"We got back every penny stolen," Arthur said proudly. He looked up at Claire. "Nice dress. You'll wear that to my pub."

Claire gave him a look. Tommy ignored the remark. "Buy the boys a drink for a job well done. Anyone hurt?"

"Nah, just a few cuts and bruises," he said gesturing to his own worse for wear face. Tommy slung the bags over his shoulder.

"Off we go, Lady Sarah," he said jokingly. Claire rolled her eyes again and turned to follow him back in the direction they had come from.

She saw Tommy lug the bags on top of the table, coins spilling from one purse. She stayed back as he sat down and took out a cigarette.

"Your money, Mr. Kimber," he said. "Rescued from the real thugs on your track, being returned to you with a request for a fair hearing."

Mr. Kimber puffed on his cigar. "Go on," he said. His accountant seemed to agree.

Tommy lit his cigarette and took a drag. "Your own protection is failing you. Your own boys are taking cuts. I think it's safe to say, making a contract with the Peaky Blinder's for security would work best in your favor. We could save you a lot of money, Mr. Kimber. In return for this, you give us five percent of the take and three legal betting pitches at each race meeting north of the River Severn, raising that to six after one year if we are all satisfied with our business arrangement. What say you, Mr. Kimber?" He looked at them expectantly. Claire had to hand it to Thomas. He was a savvy businessman already.

Mr. Kimber stood up and looked right at Claire. She looked at him questioningly. "I say you can talk business with my accountant. I want to dance."

Tommy looked down at the table, having known this was what was going to happen. Hell, he had wanted it to. That was part of the plan. He stayed silent as Kimber left the table and started in Claire's direction.

x x x

Claire stood up straighter as Kimber came towards her. "Your man said it was alright if I had this dance," he said as he mock bowed to her.

Suddenly the reason for Claire being here became very clear. She pursed her lips and held out her hand to him. If that's the way Thomas wanted things, then that was what he was going to get.

As Kimber led her around on the dance floor, his hand descending lower and lower than she would like, she could feel Tommy's gaze on her. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of his face, all trace of the earlier smile gone. In fact, he looked pained. Like he was having a splinter dug out of his hand. Claire turned away, slightly happy at the thought of Thomas being bothered by the scenario he created.

After their dance, Claire went over to pour herself a glass of champagne, a rare treat. She glanced back over at the table and saw Kimber whispering in Tommy's ear. Now she was a tad worried. Would Thomas throw her to the wolves?

After a few more moments, he walked over to her. With that same stretched look on his face, he said, "We're going to have dinner at Kimber's place," he puffed on his cigarette. "It's just a few miles up the road. You go on ahead with him. I've still got some things to square away with his accountant."

It seems he would. Claire nodded her head. "Just me and him?"

"Yeah," Tommy said easily. "Until I'm done here. Is that alright?"

"You tell me," Claire said sipping her champagne again. Tommy just stared at her. She put down her glass. "You really think I'm a whore?"

Tommy chuckled. "We're all whores, Claire. We just sell different parts of ourselves." Claire shook her head in disbelief.

"Look, the deal is he gets two hours with you. He thinks he's a real ladies' man. Thinks he can seduce you. Whenever you want, just kick him in the balls, eh?"

Claire's eyes watered slightly. "I'm a clause in a contract." She looked directly into his ice blue eyes. "Do you really want me to go with him?"

Tommy was silent for a moment. "I want to close this deal," he said finally and walked away.

Any trace of the boy she had loved seemed to be gone from this hard man. There was nothing left of the sweet romantic he had once been with grand ideas and even grander gestures.

He was right though. They were all whores selling different parts they had to offer. It seemed as if Tommy had put up his soul for sale and something had taken a great, big bite.

...

Nice long chapter for you all! Please leave reviews for me so I know whether or not you are liking the way I am warping season one for you. I originally was going to make this a one story fic, but last night I had the idea of following each of the seasons along with my own take. If you like this plan, let me know. Your reviews literally fuel me to keep writing and I'm running on empty. Love you!


	16. Chapter 16

3

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Tommy stared out toward the direction of the house chewing on the inside of his cheek willing time to pass faster. Every few minutes or so he would check his pocket watch to see if it was working. It wasn't.

Kimber's wife sat next to him, having been an offering in exchange for those two hours with Claire. Tommy didn't plan on doing anything, but he was somewhat grateful for the company if only to hear her chatter while he went through the most agonizing 120 minutes of his life.

"I bet he said you could have me, didn't he?" Kimber's wife asked. Tommy just looked at her in response. He had and she knew it so there was no use admitting to it. She nodded her head. "Said he could have me while he was having her."

Silence again. Then, "I was a milliner when I met him. Independent." Tommy looked at her again and she smiled coldly at him. "I was a good milliner. Made this hat," she said as she touched the very object on her head.

Tommy look down at his watch again as he said, "It's a very pretty hat."

"Is she a prostitute?" she asked bluntly.

After pocketing his watch, he said, "Not by trade, no." _But I've made her one_ , he thought bitterly to himself.

"Then what is she?" Tommy considered her question. What was Claire? A woman? Sure, but not just a woman. She was Claire. She was brave and smart and beautiful. She was as stubborn as he was, but was much more level headed. Clever as the devil and twice as pretty he used to say. He looked at his pocket watch again. One minute and 34 seconds had passed since he last checked. The humming was back.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what she is," he finally responded. With that being said he realized he couldn't do this. He started the car and headed toward the home, the humming getting worse the closer he got.

x x x

Claire looked out the ornate window of the drawing room they were in. Setting her small clutch down on the pool table, she turned to eye Mr. Kimber to see what he was about. He was selecting a record for the gramophone and when it began to play it was a slow tune. She did not like where this was going.

"You showed me up there back at the club. Beautiful dancer you are," he said taking her hand and spinning her around to start dancing again.

She needed to defuse the situation. She couldn't believe Tommy had left her like this. She thought for sure he wouldn't be able to do it and called his bluff. Looks like he wasn't bluffing at all. "It's too slow, put on something we can do the Charleston to," she said trying to be flirty.

"Then we would be far away. I want to dance like this," he said pulling her in closer. She grimaced. He looked down at her and twirled a wavy strand of hair around his finger. "Look at you…you look like a bloody film star." She tried to smile. Apparently he took that as a sign that he could kiss her neck which he did forcefully, but Claire pushed him away.

"I…I want a drink," she said roughly. This was escalating too fast and it had only been an hour.

Kimber narrowed his gaze at her but turned around to the bar and picked up a snifter glass. She turned back around to look out the window to catch her breath. If only she were a bird. She could just fly right out the window. It really was a lovely day, too. Claire heard a glass break and she quickly turned to face him again. She saw the glass smashed on the floor. "Oh look, I've dropped something. Pick it up." Kimber said, his voice raising.

Claire looked at him like he was mad. "Pick it up yourself!"

"You're a fucking barmaid! If I drop a glass on the floor, you pick it up! I want to watch you pick it up." he said, yelling now. They stared each other down. Suddenly he bolted across the room and roughly spun her around. "Right, you listen you little slag. I have tried to be nice," he said as he pushed her over the pool table. "If I drop a glass on the floor, you fucking bend over and pick up the fucking glass, alright?" he continued to yell as he yanked her dress up. Groping her roughly now he continued, "You understand?!"

Claire was struggling back with all her might and wondering if yelling for help would do her any good. Probably not.

His hand pulling at her under garments, she was beginning to lose hope that she would be able to escape when the door to the room burst open and the butler came into view quickly followed by Thomas. "Sir, you can't – " Tommy yanked his arm free from the man as Kimber yelled, "What? What are you doing?! I've got another hour!"

The look on Thomas's face at Claire's position bent over the table was one of pure terror. For the first time in a long time, he looked scared.

x x x

Tommy was terrified that he hadn't made it in time, but a quick estimate of the state of Kimber's trousers which were undoubtedly still on gave him some hope that he wasn't too late. He held up a hand in surrender, "Just wait. Just listen to me, just listen to me," he said smiling in such a manner that said he was scrambling for an excuse for his interruption. "I was going to let you got through with it, but in the end, my conscience got the better of me." Kimber looked him questioningly. Claire just stood there, hunched over trying to brace herself for more abuse. "She looks good on the outside," Tommy said gesturing to her. He paused a moment trying to think of something quickly. "But…but she has the clap." Claire's eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief.

Kimber straightened his vest and took a step away from her like he was going to catch it from breathing the same air. Tommy nodded his head and smiled at the reaction. "Yeah. Syphilis." Really into this lie now, Tommy was able to come up with more to his claim off the top of his head. "When you took a shine to her, I thought I could use her." That part was actually true though. "Someone told me later she had the syph, but I thought 'What the hell!' Call it my better nature. She's a…she's a whore," he said with one more nod of his head and looked to Kimber expectantly.

Claire wasn't waiting on anybody. She grabbed her clutch and started toward the door to leave when Tommy grabbed her arm, needing to touch her to know she was still in one piece. "Just go and wait in the car."

She yanked her wrist free. "I can walk on my own," she said disgusted and stormed out. _I deserve that_ , he thought to himself. He went up to Kimber and put his hand out. "Can we just shake hands and forget this ever happened?" Kimber just stared at him. After a moment, Tommy turned and left to follow Claire out to the car.

When he got inside, she refused to look at him. He sighed and headed out the gate, just glad that he had managed to save her even though he was the reason she had been in that predicament in the first place. She was quiet for about ten minutes and he could tell she wanted to say something because she kept opening and closing her mouth.

Finally, she spoke. "At the start of the day I was Lady Sarah of Connemara. By the end, I was a whore with the clap," she said icily. With more malice she looked at him and said, "You're a fucking bastard, Thomas Shelby. Offering me up like that."

She was silent again, but then added. "But then you changed your mind." Looking at him again with less hate she said, "Why did you change your mind, Thomas?"

He pursed his lips and elongated his jaw in that way that he did. He never could withstand her when she said his name like that. Afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth, he opted to stay silent as they continued on down the road.

He may have had his own revelation earlier sitting in the same car, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to share his newfound discovery with anyone else. Especially with Claire. He was under no illusion that his feelings would never come out. Once a bottle is opened, something is bound to spill out eventually. It was just a matter of when.


	17. Chapter 17

4

**Chapter Seventeen**

Claire had had enough excitement to last her a while over the past few days and decided she was due for some hard labor in a horse stable to set her mind right. While it might be her day off, Claire never was much for being lazy. She liked to keep busy and having idle hands made her feel restless.

While she was walking along the way there, she thought it might be a nice idea to see what Ada was up to. She rarely ever got to see her and felt bad for not carving out some time to rekindle the old friendship they had had as children. They were kindred spirits, being the only girls in a family full of men, and had been very close at one time.

Before she could knock on the door, it opened and her second youngest brother, Daniel, stepped out with an up-to-no-good grin on his face. He nearly ran into her as he was leaving and she grabbed onto his shoulder to keep from falling over.

"Daniel!" Claire smiled. "What on earth are you doing here at this time?" It was rather early for him to be up. He was more of a night owl than a morning bird.

Daniel raised his eyebrows which told her he was scrambling for an explanation. She raised an eyebrow of her own at him.

"Daniel! You forgot your…cap," Ada finished, the smile that had been there a moment ago slipping from her face. She held out her hand for Daniel to take his hat back and he stuffed it on his head before straightening up to his full height in front of Claire. He was like the twins, long and lanky which meant he towered over Claire's generous height. He looked as if he was preparing for a battle. _It's not me you'll go to war with, little brother_ , Claire thought to herself. _'Tis the Shelby's you need to be sizing up_. Bemused at his show of bravado, Claire waited for one of them to speak.

Ada appeared to be the braver one here. "You won't say anythin', will you, Claire?" she asked nervously, biting her lip.

Claire looked from one to other, trying to decipher the level of the situation. The O'Casey's had been back to Small Heath for a little over five months now. Depending on when this started would help her determine where it would be leading. "How long?" she asked simply.

Daniel spoke this time. "About three weeks after we got here." Claire's eyes widened. They had kept this secret that long? She suddenly felt very unobservant. Daniel mistook her reaction for outrage because he blurted out, "I love her, Claire. There's no stoppin' it." Her eyes widened more. Love? Her little brother in love?

I mean, he was 24 years old. It wasn't like she thought he was too young; she just hadn't seen it coming. At his declaration, Ada seemed to melt a little bit and smiled a love struck girl's smile. Daniel returned the grin and grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"Well, then," Claire said raising her hands. "I'll not say a word, but you know it's a miracle you managed to keep this a secret this long already, don't you?"

They both nodded their heads. "We just don't know how to tell everyone," Ada said.

"You mean you don't know how to tell your brother's?" Claire guessed.

"Exactly," she responded somewhat sadly, somewhat exasperated. Claire nodded her head. The Shelby's were not known for their cool heads when it came to family situations.

"Well, Ada, you and I have much to discuss. Daniel, you better get a move on before someone realizes you're missing from the house," Claire said shooing him away. "Come on, we're going to the stables." She grabbed onto her arm and lead her down the street. So much for no excitement today.

x x x

The disappearance of the blasted humming seemed to have been temporary because it was back with a vengeance. Tommy had not been able to sleep unless he drank himself into a drunken stupor or smoked enough opium to put a horse on its arse since the debacle at the Kimber household. Between his body feeling like an exposed electrical wire and the damned wall, he was fairly certain he was going mad.

The real kicker was that even though he was knocking himself out cold with narcotics, he was still having dreams about her. Constantly reliving old memories and they felt so real he had a hard time deciphering what was reality and what was a dream when he finally awoke. He could smell her, feel her soft skin under his fingertips, and speak to her about topics he never remembered discussing in the past, so they were new conversations in the setting of an old memory. It was confusing as hell and unnerving him. He both craved to sleep so he could be with her and hated himself for wanting it at the same time.

He splashed cold water on his face in an effort to make him more alert. It didn't work very well as he rubbed his eyes to the point where he started seeing spots. Staring at himself in the mirror for a few moments, he finally smacked himself in the face. Pointing at his reflection, he whispered, "Pull it together" and then left the bathroom to head downstairs to make himself a strong cup of tea with maybe a dollop of whiskey in it for good measure.

x x x

"Enough about me," Ada said as she brushed down a gentle mare named, Winnie. "Tell me about you. How have you and Tommy been?" Claire had always admired Ada's bravery in asking the questions she wanted to, not caring if someone might think them too forward.

"Rocky," she answered as she patted Albatross on the neck. He was still a fiery stallion, but was sweet as pie now that he wasn't caffeinated out of his mind. Sweet to her at least. He was not a fan of other males too much still. "He's so mercurial all the time, I can never read him clearly."

"He's always been like that though," Ada offered. "Though I know he's worse now since he came back from France."

"What happened to him over there?"

"He was a tunneller. Nasty job, but, then again, he volunteered for it. He was a sergeant major. The men respected him and they still do now that he's back home. It's helped us in our business ventures."

Claire snorted. " _Business ventures_. How eloquent."

Ada giggled. "You know what I mean."

Claire dropped her hands to her side for a moment and sighed. "Was he- was he hurt badly?"

Ada hesitated. "Yes and no. He was injured when he came back, Fairly badly. But I think his mind was damaged more than anything else. You go to war and they give you a medal if you fuck up your head enough, pardon my un-patriotism."

"No, I understand what you mean," Claire said as she continued brushing. "Is that what changed him then? The war?"

"He was different before then, but yes. It did change him a lot. Made him colder, more calculated."

"Why was he different before then?" she asked.

Ada turned to her with a facial expression that let Claire know it should be obvious. "When you left. You broke his heart when you did."

Claire looked away. Ada rushed over to put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not judging, I understand why you had to leave, it's just that you asked." Claire just nodded her head. "I didn't mean to upset you," Ada said offering more comfort.

Claire turned to her and smiled a watery smile. "I know you didn't. I just didn't think it would affect him that much."

"Of course it would. He loved you more than anything in the world."

Claire blinked back tears. _Loved_ , she thought. _Past tense_. But then she thought back to leaving Kimber's house the other day. It may have been an unconventional way of showing affection, but he had still changed his mind about using her. That had to count for something.

"Ada?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" she mused as she leaned down to pluck straw from her skirts.

"Do you think he could love me like that again?" Ada looked up at her with only a little surprise in her eyes.

"Truthfully, Claire, I don't think he ever really stopped. He just hasn't come to terms with that yet."


	18. Chapter 18

6

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"You have to tell everyone," Claire said, patting Ada's hand in comfort.

She sighed, defeated. "When?"

"The sooner the better. Rip the bandage off."

Ada nodded her head in agreement. "I want to do it at once with everyone there. Tonight, I think. Yes, tonight. Get it over with," she said with more strength than she really felt.

"I think it's best. Maybe tell Polly first? Give her a moment beforehand to prepare herself for the uproar?" Claire said, trying to be realistic about the whole ordeal.

"No, if she sees Tommy beforehand she'll tell him and then I won't know where he is. I would rather tell him where I can keep an eye on him and Daniel."

"Fair enough. Alright, well, what time?"

"I think four o'clock. Before any of them have had a chance to drink much."

"Smart plan," Claire said patting her hand again. She didn't say it, mostly because she didn't have to, but it didn't matter how she said it or when; things would be going tits up regardless because what Ada had told her later on in private was not just that she was in love with her brother. It was a whole other thing entirely.

x x x

Before Tommy could even hang up his coat, Aunt Polly was already at his side giving instructions in her usual no nonsense way. It was that attitude that both made her invaluable to him as well as annoyed the hell out of him. She always managed to make him feel like a petulant child even though he was a grown man heading a soon to be enterprise.

"Ada has called a family meeting for tonight," she said giving him a look.

He hung his cap and then turned to look at her. "A family meeting? What for?"

"I've no idea, but it must be important. Ada never calls for a meeting. She also insisted that the O'Casey's be there."

Tommy hooked his thumbs in his suspenders in thought. "So not a family meeting then?"

"That's what she called it," Polly said raising her hand to her mouth. She had been so busy with everything going on between the business, the gun situation, and observing Thomas and Claire from afar, she had not been giving her usual attention to Ada. The fact she insisted on the O'Casey's being there gave her an inkling though. She just hoped she wasn't right.

Tommy studied her for a moment. He could see Polly had an idea and Tommy began forming an idea of his own. Dark thoughts swirled in his brain. If what he thought was true, he would have blood of another on his hands before the day was out. "Well, alright then. What time?" Tommy asked as he stuck a cigarette between his lips.

"Four, she said."

Tommy glanced down at his watch. It was already half past two. "I'll tell the boys."

"Already have," Polly said as she held out a light for Tommy. He accepted and took a long drag from his cigarette, the smoke filling his lungs and easing his jittery mind.

"You alright, Thomas? You seem anxious." Polly said, ever perceptive of her nephew's emotions he kept so well hidden from everyone else.

"Just a lot on my mind, Aunt Pol. Nothing a good sleep and a stiff drink won't cure," he said, attempting at a smile which seemed to satisfy her for the moment. He knew she was already aware of exactly what was occupying his mind or, in this case, _who_. Polly was never off or wrong when it came to matters of the heart.

That didn't mean it didn't annoy him any less. He went to his office and closed the door.

Before he knew it, it was already time for him to head back to the house. He would arrive late, but he was coming and Ada better be thankful for that as everything around him seemed to falling apart. The inspector was getting just a tad too close for his liking. He had to come up with a way to throw him off the scent.

Hanging up his coat in the hall, he could hear the group of people in the living room already. With their family and the O'Casey's, Ada had quite the crowd going for this 'family meeting'.

Ada smiled nervously at his entrance and the room fell silent. Brady spoke up, "Evening, Tommy," he said in his usual easy manner.

Tommy smiled. "Evening." Then he turned to Ada and asked, "So, what's this about then?" She looked to Claire for a brief second before taking a breath. Tommy narrowed his eyes. He could already tell this was not going to be received well.

Ada clasped her hands in front of her and started. "I'm just going to come out and say it." She looked to her brothers. "And I swear to God, if you do anything stupid I'll never forgive you. I'll leave this house and never speak to you again." They looked perplexed. Tommy just dragged on his cigarette he had lit while Ada had gathered herself. She licked her lips. "I've been seeing someone."

"Who?!" Arthur shouted, immediately riled up. "He didn't come around here and ask us?!"

"No bloody manners at all! I'll punch the little fucker's face in, I will!" John yelled in agreement, equally as mad as his older brother.

Finn stayed quiet and looked to Tommy for a reaction. The two of them shared the same kind of countenance, Claire realized. Finn would grow up to be just as formidable as Tommy was one day.

Meanwhile, Tommy had turned his gaze to the ground and puffed on his cigarette again. Finally, he looked up and met Ada's gaze. "Who?" he asked simply in that quiet, terrifying way he had.

Ada raised her chin up in defiance. "I'll not say until you promise to behave."

Tommy snorted delicately. "Ada," he said with finality, "if you don't tell me, I'll just find out anyway."

She continued to stare him down. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Surprisingly, Tommy broke first and passed his gaze around the room, looking at two of the younger O'Casey boys. _He knows_ , Claire thought. She gripped the folds of her skirt. She would stand up and do battle with him if she must. Their tender new friendship would have to be cast aside in favor of protecting her brother.

"Well, it certainly isn't Riley," Tommy started and Ada gasped. Riley's eyes squinted in confusion at hearing his name. "Bit too young for you, Ada. At least I hope," he continued as he put out his cigarette in the nearby ash tray on the table beside him. "Couldn't be Aiden or the twins. I've had them too busy since they got back. So that leaves Keagan or Daniel."

Ada's fist clenched at her side. Tommy gave her a chance to speak again, but she chose not to. Tommy shook his head and continued his analysis. "I know it's not Keagan because he's been sweet on a whore up the street from here for the past two months." Keagan's head shot up to stare at Tommy, clearly outraged that his secret had been exposed, but kept his lips wisely shut. Claire looked to him too, aghast that the brother she was closest to had not told her of this, but her hurt heart would have to wait as Thomas had deduced down to the one remaining and guilty brother she had left. "That means it has to be Daniel," he finished, leaning against the table next to him, waiting for Ada to object.

Daniel stood up quickly and went to Ada's side. He took her hand in his and faced the Shelby's with a determined look on his face. He looked so like their father in that moment that Claire's eyes watered for just a second. "I only kept quiet about it because Ada wanted me to. I wanted to come to you, but she was convinced you would be madder than hell. Prove her wrong in this moment. I love your sister."

Claire held her breath as she looked to the Shelby brothers. Her brother's words were heartfelt and so very sweet. She could tell he meant them, but if the head of the Peaky Blinders didn't believe it, then she would have to step in as would Aiden, most likely.

John spoke first. "You treat her anything less than the princess she is, I'll cut off your balls." Daniel solemnly nodded his head, knowing he wasn't just giving an empty promise.

He looked to Arthur next. Arthur sniffed and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "You really love our Ada?" he asked.

"Yes, with everything I have," Daniel answered earnestly. Ada smiled at him and then looked to her oldest brother for his declaration as well.

"Alright. You have my blessing."

Tommy stood straight again. "Really, Arthur?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's a good lad. He'll take care of her!" Arthur argued.

"Yeah, he's taken real good care of her," Tommy said, gesturing towards the pair. "Such good care that he's left her in a rather delicate condition, isn't that right, Ada?" Ada's hand flew to her mouth. Arthur, John, Polly, and the rest of the groups eyes flew to Ada's face. Including Daniel's.

"What?" Daniel exclaimed, his voice barely above a raspy whisper.

Tommy laughed a humorless laugh. "You haven't even told him yet! Oh, Ada! For Christ's sake!"

Arthur and John flew out of their chairs, murder in their eyes, but Daniel was still too shocked to react appropriately. Claire decided it was time to stand as well. "Enough, Thomas," she declared. He turned to look at her.

"Of course you knew. Why am I not surprised?"

It was Polly's turn to be outraged. "You knew and didn't come to me?" she asked turning to Claire.

Claire looked at her. "It wasn't my secret to tell, Pol," she pleaded. "Ada wanted to tell everyone at once."

"You're pregnant?" Daniel said, still staring at Ada as if she was some zoo exhibit and still ignoring the fact he may die within the next few minutes. Ada just looked at him defeated, this whole ordeal having gone to a scenario she hadn't even been able to dream up.

Claire turned to look at her own brother's. Aiden's mouth was hanging open, the twins just looked amused at the chaos, Keagan was holding his face in his hands and shaking his head, and Riley still looked just as confused as he did when he originally heard his name earlier. Claire looked to Margaret for assistance and she just stared wide eyed at the whole scene. She was on her own.

Before she could say anything, Tommy stormed out of the room and went upstairs. Ada sank down into a chair, shaken and defeated. Daniel stared off in a daze not able to comprehend what was going on. She didn't look at anyone else as she raced off after Thomas.

She didn't knock before entering his room, just in time to see him knock everything off of his dresser. "Very mature, Thomas," she said blandly. His eyes flew to hers.

"If you haven't come up here to spill the rest of the secrets you've kept from me, I'm not interested."

Claire rolled her eyes. _Men never really grow up_ , she thought to herself. "What is so horrible about my brother being the father of your niece or nephew then?"

"You O'Casey's have already proven you're a flight risk," he said with malice.

Claire chose to ignore the sting of his words and answered, "Daniel's not going anywhere. He loves her and you know it."

"They're not married!" he exclaimed.

"And since when have you been so Catholic, Thomas? I seem to remember us not being married either," she said settling her hands on her hips.

"They're too young," he said as a last ditch effort.

"Older than we were," she said simply.

"You didn't get pregnant though."

"We got lucky," she said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Don't you laugh at me, Claire Eloise," Tommy said with a slight grin on his face. He couldn't help it. He had missed her quick wit. She had always been the only one able to argue with him efficiently. She challenged him and he loved her for it.

Wait.

"Middle naming me, are you?" she joked with him, her grin wider now.

He just stared at her still stuck on what his last thought had been.

"Thomas?" she asked now a little concerned at his lack of answer.

He loved her? His head was spinning. The humming had started and he hadn't even noticed. It was becoming a part of him.

She walked closer to him and felt his forehead. Her hand felt like fire. "You feel clammy," she said with worry in her voice.

He loved her. He parted his mouth slightly and shifted his gaze to her mouth. He had been the first to make the move last time. He wouldn't do that again.

"Tommy?" she asked again. She followed his line of vision to her mouth and looked at him again. His lips looked so soft and inviting, but she shouldn't. She knew she couldn't move forward past a kiss, but she wasn't sure if she would be strong enough to stop. She stepped back.

"He loves her." She said.

He broke the trance he had been in and licked his lower lip. "They'll get married then."

Claire nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose they will."

He pointed a finger at her. "No, they _will_ get married."

Claire rolled her eyes again. _He's fine_ , she thought to herself dryly. Same old authoritative Thomas.

...

This was honestly one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. The chaos of the family meeting and writing back and forth between which character was speaking was highly amusing. I could see it all in my head like a movie and I hope you could, too! I hope this nice long chapter makes up for my spotty appearances on here. Please leave me feedback in the reviews. You all have been so kind and I love hearing from you and your perspectives along with what you like. Tell me who your favorite character is from my little family, please! I'm curious to know :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tommy wasn't kidding when he said the two young lovebirds would be getting married, Claire just had not realized he meant as soon as possible. He had the family going crazy with orders to get everything ready within the next three days. He had sent Daniel to speak with the priest, Polly was trying to get the food situation sorted, her other brothers were cleaning the Garrison to make it presentable for a wedding party which was no easy task, and Claire had been given the task of finding a dress for the bride and find decorations.

Meanwhile Ada was chasing Tommy around trying to get him to allow her to plan her own damn wedding. "Thomas, I don't want the reception held at the damn pub!" she said waving her hands around for emphasis.

"Well, Ada we didn't have much choice given the timeframe," he answered back calmly.

"Why do we have to get married so quickly then? Give us time to do this the way we want!"

"You should have thought of that before getting pregnant then," he said with a snide sneer on his face.

Ada made an aggravated sound and stormed off.

Claire smiled to herself as she continued tying ribbons around the wedding favors at the Shelby kitchen table. Thomas sat down across from her and began tying some of the ribbons himself. Claire stared at him in amazement. After the second favor, Thomas seemed to feel her eyes on him and looked up. "Yes?"

Claire just shook her head and smiled a bit wider, continuing to tie little bows. "Nothing at all."

"Alright then," he said smiling slightly himself. It wasn't often, but he did like to do something simple to keep his mind busy. A lot of the time he went out to the stables and mucked the stalls, but this was good, too. It was nice actually. There were very few people he could sit in companionable silence with, but Claire had always been one of them.

She began humming a familiar tune in a low tone that lulled Tommy into a very relaxed state. He stopped a moment to just look at her. Observe the curve of her nose, the way her bottom lip was bigger than her top, how the light hit her cheekbones that sat so high on her face. She wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense; she was a complex beauty. Interesting to look at, the angles of her face were different than anyone he had ever met. He used to love to stare at her, but it drove her crazy. She would always say the same thing to him.

Which she did at that moment. "I know the phrase 'eye on the prize', but, my dear, I'm no prize."

And he always said the same thing back, which he said now, his voice barely above a whisper. "You're a prize in my eyes." It was absolutely unlike him to say something so corny, but he had always acted slightly different with Claire. There had been a side of him only she had known. He had been tucked away all this time, that it felt strange to let a glimpse of him come out again.

Surprised at his words, Claire reached out a hand and rested it over his own. His fist clenched for a moment before relaxing. He turned his palm over to hold her hand. For a few moments he didn't feel like he was alone and then the door opened. They sprung their hands apart.

Polly entered the kitchen. "Alright, so I think I've managed to figure out a menu and have ordered the food we need. We'll be cooking for the next two days straight, but it will be fine," she said ending her speech with a clap of her hands and a smile. She looked between the pair of them. "Did I miss something?"

Tommy looked at her and gave a genuine smile which made Polly raise her eyebrows. "No, Pol, you're fine. What's the menu then?"

Claire continued to look at Tommy as he listened to his aunt rattle off the list of food items she had bought for the wedding. A little sliver of the icy exterior he wore around him like a coat had melted for a brief moment. It gave her hope.

After a few more minutes, Tommy stood up and said, "Well, I'm off. Lots to do before the big day." He kissed Ada on the cheek as she walked back in the kitchen before he left.

Ada looked at Claire confused. "Well, someone's in a good mood this morning," she said giving Claire a cheeky grin before taking the empty seat Thomas had left behind. "Really though, he's been acting strange. You wouldn't happen to know why?"

Focusing on tying bows still, Claire didn't even look up when she answered, "Not at all, Ada."

"Mhmm," she said back sarcastically. "Do you have any idea then why he's so obsessed with getting me married so quickly?"

"I think he's just concerned for your reputation."

"My reputation?" Ada laughed. "We're the Shelby family. People will think of me the way my brother's tell them to."

"Fair enough," Claire said, covering her mouth as she laughed. "I'm not sure then. Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to do that just in case he changes his mind about making this easy for me and Daniel."

"Also fair," Claire said as she went back to working on the favors.

Suddenly, Ada grabbed her wrist. "Will you come with me somewhere? I want to do something kind of crazy."

Claire looked at her as if she grew a second head. "What do you mean?"

Ada shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just feel like I need to do something wild. I never was a very rebellious child like my brother's growing up. This is my last chance. Before a baby and marriage, you know?"

Claire looked at for a second. "What did you have in mind?"

Ada gave her a wide smile. "I want to go out like the boys do."

Claire gave her a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"I just want to go out and hit the pubs. Drink myself silly, dance, sing, then stumble home early in the morning. We never get to do that and I want to try it once before I can't anymore less I embarrass my soon to be husband," Ada said as she pouted.

Claire thought it over for a moment and finally conceded. "On one condition," she said holding up a finger.

"Anything," Ada answered grinning from ear to ear.

Claire used her finger to point at Ada's stomach. "No drinking for you."

Ada laughed. "Fair enough and fair point. Sometimes I forget he's in there," she said holding her stomach. "You'll just have to drink for two," she said winking.

x x x

Tommy practically collapsed onto his bed and mashed his hands over his face, furiously rubbing his eyes. While he knew he had been working his boys and family to the bone to make the wedding work, what they didn't see was what he had going on in the background, using the wedding to cover up some more nefarious business.

The IRA had not taken kindly to him dangling the guns in front of them and had come knocking asking for answers. He rubbed the already healing cuts on his knuckles, surprised Claire had not noticed them earlier when he sat down to help her with some of the wedding preparations.

Then there was Campbell. What a right pain in the ass he was proving to be, even more than he originally thought. Tommy had been cornered by him, which he had not taken too kindly, and Campbell had started making threats so Thomas had offered him up some information on the IRA. Two birds, one stone, he had thought. No big deal. He didn't like the IRA anyway.

Trouble was, once Campbell realized the IRA didn't have the guns to begin with, he was going to have a very irate government official on his hands. He would deal with that later.

 _Pick…pick…pick…_

His eyes slowly scanned the floor until he was looking at the damned wall.

 _Tink…tink…tink…_

He took a deep breath. It was late and he knew he needed sleep, but also knew he wouldn't be getting any without help from his pipe. He reached for it under his pillow and stared at it for a moment.

He began to feel the low tones of the humming he was becoming accustomed to deep in his chest. While the opium helped with the damned wall it only seemed to increase the frequency of the humming, hurling him into dreams he had no wish to relive. He was in a losing situation.

Just as he decided to drink himself to sleep instead, he heard footsteps downstairs. Very light footed steps. Ada, he realized. Then he heard some not so light steps, in a cadence he was all too familiar with. Someone was very, very drunk. Daniel possibly?

He stood up and went to the door. Before he could open it he heard the second person's voice.

"I'm perfectly – hick! – fine, Adaaaaa," Claire said, drawling out the last syllable of his sister's name.

"Shh!" Ada said. "You'll wake the whole damn house!" she whisper-yelled.

Thomas chose this point to make himself known. "Already awake," he said as he opened the door.

"Eek!" Ada squealed. With her hand at her throat she stammered, "Thomas! You gave me a fright."

"Tommy!" Claire said with a wide smile on her face and her arms open in a 'ta-da' style.

Tommy couldn't help but allow a small grin as he lowered his head trying to keep from laughing out loud. He had never seen Claire tipsy let alone all out drunk. "Claire," he answered simply.

"It was just a lark, Tommy," Ada said trying to explain.

"You caught me in a good mood, sister. Go upstairs and get to bed. I'll take care of her."

Ada looked uneasily between him and Claire. "Are you sure? She's a right handful."

He put his hands in his pockets. "I think I can handle her," he said with laughter in his voice.

Ada just shrugged her shoulders and kissed Claire on the cheek. "Where you goin', Ada? We were just havin' fun!" Claire said slinging her arms around Ada and causing them to almost fall over.

Catching her balance and righting Claire she said, "It's late, Clairey, and I'm exhausted." Ada turned to look at her brother. "But we had a roaring good time, didn't we?" She winked at him. Tommy shook his head with that same grin on his face.

"We did, Addy! Worthy of any stupid, old – hick! – man!" she answered raising her fist into the air.

With that being said, she walked up the stairs. Tommy walked over to Claire and said, "Let's go, my dear. Time for bed." As she was struggling in taking a step at all he rolled his eyes. Bending over, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Woohoo!" she squealed in delight and giggled herself into another fit of hiccups.

As he climbed up the stairs she started slurring, "Taking me to bed, naughty Tommy, you would never." He could hear her laughing around her hand. "Not when I'm in such a vulnerable – hick! – state."

He laughed to himself. He couldn't help it, she was talking in a way he had never heard her before. He was highly enjoying himself. "I'm just taking you to go to sleep, Claire." He set her down once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Mmph!" she pouted. "You never call me my pet name anymore. I miss it." She crossed her arms in front of her like a four-year-old getting ready to have a tantrum.

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "What name?" he asked even though he very well knew what name she meant.

"Never mind," she said as she spun around almost tripping over her own feet. She flung her arms out to steady herself and then made a very undignified entrance to his room.

He was in for an interesting night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Claire woke up the next morning with a pounding in her head that couldn't be rivaled. She felt as if someone had put a tin can over her head and repeatedly hit it with a baseball bat. Refusing to open her eyes, she turned over on her side and tried to keep even breaths so she wouldn't get sick. Her stomach was not happy with her either it seemed.

After a few moments she finally opened her eyes and almost suffered from a heart attack as well.

Tommy's crystal blue eyes were staring into hers, his cheek resting on the pillow as he laid next to her.

"Thomas!" she cried, almost hitting the wall that was behind her. She recognized his room and wondered how she had gotten there. The events of the night before were both hazy and completely forgotten. She could remember the third pub they had gone to, but then after that it all kind of squiggly.

"Good morning," he said in a husky voice. Clearly he had woken up not long ago as well. She hadn't heard that sleepy voice in a long time.

She would have bolted upright if she wasn't worried it might cause her to be sick, so instead she tried to squirm as far back on the bed as she could, her back flush with the wall. "How did I, uh, get here?"

"Over my shoulder," he answered back in that way he had; telling the truth, but not giving the context, so it wasn't actually an answer. She raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a small grin. "I had to carry you upstairs."

She covered her eyes in embarrassment and she felt him move off of the bed. A minute a later she felt a tug on the hand shielding her face and she saw Tommy holding a damp washcloth. "For your head," he said. She gratefully laid it over her eyes.

"Did I do anything stupid?" she asked nervously.

"Not really. Said more stupid things than anything else."

She ripped the cloth from her head and stared at him. "What kind of things?" she asked more terrified now at the prospect of her uttering any kind of lovesick idioms to him while intoxicated.

"Trust me in this, you don't want them repeated," he said covering his mouth to hide a wider grin.

Claire just pushed the cloth over her eyes more forcefully, completely mortified. "Oh, no" she uttered under her breath.

"Highly entertaining though," Tommy said around a cigarette he had stuck between his lips. "I give it 5 stars."

Claire threw the washcloth at him and he laughed an actual laugh. Claire couldn't help but smile at that. "I haven't heard you laugh like that since John got married."

The grin still on his face, but smaller now, he answered, "Not much to smile about lately."

"Ada's marriage is a reason to," she said.

"I'll smile after the vows are said." He took a drag from his cigarette. "We'll be family after this."

"We've always been family, Thomas," Claire answered. "Always will be."

He didn't answer, but instead said, "I'm sure Pol's got breakfast downstairs. You could use some." With that being said he turned around and left, giving her some privacy.

After Claire had washed her face and tried to make her hair somewhat presentable, she made her way downstairs, taking her walk of shame so to speak.

Ada was already awake as well. "There's my Irish lush," she said cheekily. Claire just stuck her tongue out at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I would have expected, honestly," she answered, taking a seat. Ada put some hot bread with jam on her plate and poured her a cup of tea. "Thank you," she said gratefully. Her stomach was still out of sorts, but something warm and tasty to soak up the rest of her bad decisions sounded like just the cure.

"So, another night out is in our future?" Ada teased.

"Never again," Claire said around a mouthful of food. Ada just laughed and sipped her tea.

x x x

After Tommy had followed Claire into his bedroom the night before, she had flopped herself down on his bed with her feet at the wrong end. He leaned against the doorframe, smirking at her disheveled self. Being the calculated man he was, he didn't much like surprises in his day to day life. Claire didn't necessarily surprise him, but she did keep him on his toes. She also had the ability to make him laugh whether it was at her own expense or just because she was such a wit.

She was a contradiction to herself all the time. She was careful and spontaneous. She was organized and a mess. She was demure and feisty. He never knew what side of her he was going to get, but it was always so very _Claire_.

However, he had never had this side of her before. "Thomas Michael Shelby," she slurred. "Named for your mother's favorite novelist and an arch angel."

He raised his eyebrows at her waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he said, "Yes?"

She propped herself up on an elbow, her cheek resting in her hand as she studied him in the doorway. Suddenly he felt self-conscious and straightened, sticking his hands in his pockets. "What?" he said after she still hadn't answered him.

"You are so very handsome, you know that?" she said, her slurring having died down somewhat. She was sobering up now, becoming more bold than drunk.

While most might have bowed their head in embarrassment at Claire's brash statement, Tommy kept eye contact with her, trying to figure out where she was going with this. He wasn't quite sure. "And you are so very drunk, you know that?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

She turned over on her back and said in a sing-song voice, "And tomorrow I'll be sober, but you will still be handsome!" She turned her head back to look at him, her auburn hair tumbling around her face like a halo.

Tommy bowed his head now, shaking his head slightly. He hadn't seen frisky Claire for some time, but it seemed she was making an appearance now. He finally turned and closed his bedroom door. Putting his hands on the wood, he closed his eyes and listened.

While the humming was certainly strong as the object of that particular annoyance was laying on his bed, he did not hear any noise coming from the damned wall. A welcome change.

He walked over to the side table against the window in his room and poured a glass of water. Bringing it to Claire he said, "Trust me on this, you'll thank me for making you drink this tomorrow."

She sat up again and took the glass from him. Drinking thoughtfully, she stared at him. When she had downed half the glass she asked, "Do you still hate me?"

Tommy looked to her and thought for a moment. Guessing the amount she had probably drank, he guessed she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. He decided to tell the truth. Besides, he never had lied to Claire before. "I never hated you." When he looked back he saw she had fallen asleep, curled up on his pillow like a kitten.

He sat down next to her. Her long eyelashes made shadows across her high cheekbones, the candle on his bedside table making them dance and flicker. He used the back of his fingers to brush her hair back and sat buried in nostalgia of days where he had the love of a beautiful girl.

...

Tommy's mother isn't talked about much in the show, so I took some creative license as to what her character might be. I imagined she is where Thomas got his smarts from. She was more of a self taught woman who loved to read. The bit about his name was creative license as well. The author I'm speaking of is Thomas Hardy (great novelist, check his books out) and I just have always love the name Michael and the imagery fit. Leave reviews! :)


	21. Chapter 21

4

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

The whole rest of that day Tommy was not himself and his family noticed. He was distracted and was constantly found staring off into space, missing when someone asked him a question or losing himself in a trance in the middle of doing something. He kept going back to the confession he had made the night before.

He hadn't been to confession in years. It felt strange admitting something he had no wish to admit to. He couldn't understand why he had admitted it in the first place. Anytime he had ever revealed something, it wasn't because he was forced to. It was because he had chosen to do so from the very beginning.

He had never intended to tell Claire he had never hated her because by that logic, saying that would mean he never stopped loving her. A thought like that would distract anyone.

Not to mention he could feel something big brewing with the law about these guns he was still hiding. It had been too quiet on the inspector's end as of late. Like the calm before a bad storm.

"Tommy? Thomas? For the love of God, Thomas, what is wrong with you?" Polly asked completely miffed at her nephew's mood.

He turned dazed to look at her and said, "My mind just isn't here right now."

"I'll say. Anything in particular?" she asked as she lit a cigarette. Tommy took it from her fingers and pulled a drag from it. "Help yourself," she said as she took another one out.

Tommy blew the smoke out in one breath. "Yes," he answered simply.

Polly waited a beat. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," he answered as he pulled another drag from the cigarette.

"I can't help you, Thomas, if you don't tell me what's wrong," Polly said taking a drag herself.

Tommy stood up from the couch he had been perched on, feeling too jittery suddenly to stay seated. He decided to only tell Polly half the truth. "I can't help but feel as if something bad is about to happen."

Polly drew her eyebrows together in question. "What do you mean?"

Tommy looked at her and sighed. "It's these – " he stopped to close the door to parlor at the office. Wagging ears was something that was a problem anywhere, especially in a family business. "It's these guns," he finished. "Something is about to happen with that bastard Campbell, I know it."

"Have you heard something?"

"No, that's the problem. Nothing good or bad to report from any of the Blinder's. He's been holed up at the station for days, coming in early and leaving late. Not a clue who he has spoken to or what plans he's been making. None of our usual inside cops have been able to report anything. He's letting nothing slip."

"Do you suppose he's readying another raid?" Polly asked.

Tommy gave it a thought for a moment. "No, he wouldn't have to plan this much for a common raid. He would just do it."

Polly smoked a bit more and Tommy copied her as he paced the room. "Perhaps he's planning on making arrests," Polly offered with a little more alarm in her voice.

Tommy stopped his nervous pacing and turned to look at her. "I would imagine doing a large number of arrests would be easiest if the people were all together at once. Make it easier."

Polly thought a moment longer and then her eyes widened. "The wedding," she said, the two words dripping from her mouth in dread.

Tommy leaned down next to his aunt and placed a hand on her knee. "Pol, don't breathe a word of this to anyone. They can't know that we've figured it out or they'll just do something worse. I'll warn the men, but don't tell Ada or anyone else, alright?"

"But it's tomorrow, Thomas," Polly said sad at the thought of her niece's big day being ruined.

"We'll sort it out so Ada still has her moment in the sun, but right now this is a bigger problem," Tommy said trying to ease her fears before heading out the door in search of his brother's.

x x x

"A little to the left," Claire said, standing back admiring the handiwork she and her brother had been working on all afternoon.

"Claire, I swear to God, if you tell me to move this damn fabric one more time," Keagan said seething at his older sister. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly John stormed into the pub. He took his cap off as he looked around the room. "Looks lovely. Hate to tell you this though, but we're going to have to move it all."

Claire's shoulders slumped and Keagan exclaimed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Tommy's orders. Just trust us, alright? You'll thank us later," he said as he turned to leave again.

"Where are we moving it to?" Claire shouted after him raising a hand in exasperation.

John cocked his head to look back at them as he put his cap back on. "The stables. We spent all night clearing them out along with the barn." With that being said he went out the door.

Claire looked to Keagan completely miffed. "The stables?"

Keagan just shrugged his shoulders then turned around to stare at all the decorations they had spent the past three hours hanging up. "How did I get stuck with this job?" he asked himself as he climbed up a step ladder to begin taking everything down.

Claire started taking off and folding all the tablecloths that had been draped over the reception tables. After about twenty minutes of silence Keagan said, "I still can't believe all of this happening."

She smiled as she started packing up some of the decorations on top of the tablecloths in a box. "It is strange, but in a good way." She turned to help him pack up the fabric that had adorned the walls so prettily to be put back in their boxes. "When are you going to settle down, little brother?"

He looked down at her and smirked. "When hell freezes over," he joked.

Claire swatted him. "You don't want to get married?"

"Why do I need a wife when I've got you and Margaret to beat up on me?" he said with laughter in his voice.

"Come on! I'm serious!" she said laughing herself now. "Don't you want some children to chase after?"

"Sure I do, but I'm in no hurry. Why do you ask? You've never brought this up before."

"I don't know. Daniel's getting married. Margaret is due any moment. We haven't had a little one around since the youngest were babies," Claire felt more and more sad as she continued to speak. She put a hand to her stomach and it suddenly felt very empty. She had not thought of a family other than one she had been born into for years. It was just never the right time with them traveling everywhere, never meeting anyone that caught her eye.

Keagan knew his sister better than that and turned to look at her more closely. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Claire?"

Claire looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, just emotional with everything going on."

He nodded and said, "You'll have babies of your own, I know you will." He turned back to continue taking down the decorations. Quietly so Claire wouldn't hear he continued, "Little blue eyed babies."


	22. Chapter 22

3

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Despite the short notice, the changing of venues last minute, and the fact the ceremony and reception was being held in a barn of all places, the place looked kind of spectacular. Tommy sat in one of the chairs, his ankle crossed over his left knee and studied the group. With a hand pressed against his mouth as he watched the crowd, he scanned the room at all the familiar faces of his men, his family, and friends still on edge about the party being broken up by an unwelcome wedding crasher.

"Tommy! Come on then! Come join us!" Ada called to him while in the arms of her new husband on the dance floor. She was laughing and had the biggest smile on her face than he had ever seen. He gave her a look as he shook his head slowly. "Don't give me that! Come dance with your sister!" He shook his head again, grinning now. She looked over his shoulder and made a strange face and giggled before turning back around to face Daniel.

Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Arthur who had two glasses of whiskey in his hand. "Ay, Tommy, have a glass. Bit chilly tonight, yeah?"

"Can't seem to shake this last bit of winter, can we?" he said as he gratefully took a big gulp of the amber liquid. It made its slow fiery descent in his stomach and warmed him.

"Ada looks lovely, doesn't she? And happy, too," he said smiling as he took a seat next to his younger brother and sipped on his glass himself.

"She does. She really does." Tommy looked around for his aunt who seemed to be rather enjoying herself as well. Polly was a beautiful woman. She was distinguished and regal so it was no wonder she still caught the eye of all the younger men of the Peaky Blinder's. She was a queen to them and she loved it. "Pol, too," he said laughing.

Arthur joined in his laughter. "Any word about our little friend?"

"Not yet. Though I'm sure right about now he is leaving a rather empty pub hall," Tommy said with a smile over his glass before taking another few big gulps. He needed to pace himself a bit more in case Campbell found where they had moved the festivities to, but damn it if he didn't want to get drunk with his family and celebrate properly like in the old days. He forced himself to put the glass down.

Arthur noticed Tommy's restraint. "You can enjoy yourself, Tom. He's not comin' here."

"How do you know that?"

Arthur laughed to himself. "Because we spread a rumor that we moved the wedding up town at this fancy hotel and I'm sure someone out on the street is tellin' him that right about _now_."

Tommy looked at his brother in surprise. "Up town, eh? We really went all out, didn't we?"

"Yes, indeed. Took us at least an hour to get there, too, since there's a parade goin' on down there this evenin' as well," Arthur said, the smile on his face only getting wider.

Uncharacteristically, Tommy roared with laughter and slapped Arthur on the back. "Genius, Arthur. Really top notch. I can't believe you did that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Figured some extra insurance couldn't hurt and this way we can send our sister off properly without any worry of interruptions."

Tommy picked up his glass and quickly downed the rest of it in one gulp. "Then let's do it right, shall we?"

"Well, alright then!" Arthur said as he clapped him on the back and went to get the bottle. Tommy didn't let loose hardly ever and he had better hurry before he changed his mind.

In his excitement he almost knocked Claire on her feet, but caught her just in time. "Oh, I'm sorry, Claire! I didn't mean to crash into yah," he said with a grin.

Claire straightened herself. "Well into the cups already, Arthur?" she teased him.

He laughed and said, "Not yet, but we're on our way."

"We?"

"Aye, me and Tommy are about to start the party." With that being said he took off for the makeshift bar they had set up.

Claire looked over at the table where Thomas was sitting. He was in a state she had never seen him in before – relaxed. He was slouched into the chair, his ankle crossing over his knee, his elbow hanging off the back of the chair. John had Finn on his shoulders and was parading him around the table and she saw him laugh. _Really_ laugh. Stopped-to-cover-his-mouth laughing. Bent-over-at-the-waist laughing. She couldn't believe it. She had begun to think she had imagined him like that in the old days and, instead, that he had always been a stoic, tall, dark, and brooding fellow she had now grown accustomed to. She was afraid to get any closer for fear of shattering what she would bet money on was an illusion.

As she stared, she didn't see Ada approaching her and almost screamed when she grabbed her elbow and hauled her over to the dance floor. "Ada! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She merrily laughed and spun her around to the music. "Come on, Clairey! Like when we hit the town the other night!" she said and then broke out into a fit of giggles thinking of Claire's drunken shenanigans.

Claire covered her face in mock embarrassment before ripping it away to reveal a laughing grin. "Alright, let's go!"

Meanwhile at Tommy's table, he had noticed the movement of Ada dragging Claire to the dance floor out of the corner of his eye and he was transfixed on watching the pair of them. The two of them giggling and laughing was like getting a glimpse back in time. He looked back where Arthur had got to and got another blast from the past by catching him and Aiden in an arm wrestling contest at the bar. Another inspection of the room brought him more nostalgia with John and the twins doing some sort of funny jig in the corner and making themselves roar with hilarity.

All of the memories were getting to him as his eyes lead him unwillingly back to look to Claire, her auburn hair tumbling out of the pins that had been holding it back, her skirts raising from the ground as she twirled around. He realized he wanted to dance, too. Before heading that way, he nicked another glass of whiskey from the table next to him and downed it one swig.

He made his way through groups of people to get to his destination and held out a hand in front of Claire and waited for her to stop spinning to notice him. When she did, she looked surprised. Looking at his outstretched hand she asked, "No ulterior motives this time?"

He chuckled. "I want nobody to notice you, but myself, Elsie."

Eyebrows raised at his comment and the use of her nickname, she took his invitation and before she could catch her breath, he had her spinning again. Because Thomas was practically good at everything, he also made an impeccable dance partner. The two of them had a sense of where the other was going to move before it happened and the result was effortless dancing. They had complimented each other so well, as Aunt Polly used to remark to them. They both found that they still did.

Everyone was having such a splendid time that nobody could have possibly heard the cars being parked outside or the footsteps that were now fast approaching the barn. Before anyone could react, the whole barn was full of police and one very smug looking mustachioed man.

...

Wow, it has been a crazy few weeks! I got a promotion of sorts at work and I'm in my last year of school for my bachelor's so things have been very busy, but I have not forgotten about this story. I promise! I am still writing albeit slower than I was. I'm getting to the juicy bits of the story now, so hold onto your seats, ladies and gents, because things are about to get intense and maybe even a little steamy ;) Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! I live for them!


	23. Chapter 23

5

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

This was exactly the reason why Tommy never let his guard down. It never went very well for anyone involved.

He had barely had time to react, but in the few seconds he did have before he was shoved down to the ground, he pushed Claire behind him to try and keep her out of harm's way. Her hands knotted into the back of his jacket and he could feel her knuckles against his spine. Before he could register anything else, two burly policemen had taken hold of each of his arms and made him get down on his knees. Claire moved forward to help, but he threw a hand out behind him to stop her. "It's fine, Claire. Just get out of here and take Ada with you."

"I don't believe anyone will be going anywhere other than down to the station at this time, Mr. Shelby," Campbell said in his most arrogant tone of voice. Tommy looked up at him and he could almost swear the hair under his lip was perked up in a self-righteous display of manliness. How he managed to make his mustache look haughty, Tommy didn't know, but he did.

"The ladies have nothing to do with anything you could possibly be accusing me of, so why take them?"

"Because you don't want me to," he answered simply.

Tommy's temper was slowly rising and the whiskey he had drank was not helping matters. Lord knows Arthur and John were not going quietly as he could hear the muffled grunts and punches behind him, but he had to keep a level head. He wasn't sure what these arrests were for and didn't want to give anything away or give Campbell reason to suspect something he hadn't already uncovered.

Instead he let the policemen cuff him and bring him outside to be loaded into a car and driven down to the station. He watched through the small window in the back of the cab as his brothers were taken out and then thrown into the same car as him, including little Finn who was putting up a pretty damn good fight himself. Then the O'Casey men were dragged out and deposited into other cars that had been driven there. Next came the women, Polly with her head held high and an even step, Ada obviously fuming from having her wedding interrupted, Margaret who was protectively holding a hand over her stomach, and then finally Claire who was darting her gaze around looking for something. When it landed on him through the back of the car he realized she had been looking for him, making sure he was okay.

He had to hand it to her. She was handling all of this remarkably well, with as calm a head as he. She assisted Margaret in the back of one of the police cars and then checking behind her once more to look at him before ducking down to take a seat. Her even gaze had given him a boost of strength. She was counting on him to get her and her family out of this mess in one piece and he made a silent promise to himself to do just that. Though he had a suspicion that he would not come out of this unscathed. He had been taunting the inspector for too long for him not to deal out some retribution.

"What's this about anyway?" John asked.

"I'm not really sure, John, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough," he answered back his tone a lot more confident than he felt. The master of keeping his emotions in check, Tommy felt a lot more uneasy than he looked.

"They couldn't bloody wait until tomorrow, could they? The bastards," Arthur cursed.

No, they bloody couldn't and that's what worried him.

x x x

Claire kept her eyes glued to the cab she had seen Tommy's blue eyes peeking out of. She feared if she looked away the car would disappear and she would have no inkling as to where they had taken him. She had always been a pessimist and she feared the worst. What would they do with him once they got down to the station? What would they do with her brother's? What would they with the women?

She fidgeted at that last thought. It made her back itch and she reached for her collar to tuck it around her neck tighter.

Soon they were pulling in and were being lead out. The ladies were lead in the front while the men were lead through a back door. Claire stopped in her tracks. "I will not let you take them somewhere where we can't see them. I want to go that way," she said pointing at where she had just seen her youngest brother, Riley, enter a low doorway. She remembered that door.

Campbell studied her for a moment and then waved them forward. "Very well," he said as he came in behind her as they went inside.

The hallway was small and cramped with the number of people filing through. The flashbacks she was having of the venture down this same hallway 15 years ago was making her more nervous. They were going down into the basement where the cells were held. Big concreate rooms, some with small windows, others without depending on where the cell you were in was located.

There was a main room in the middle of them where Campbell gestured for the women to sit on the various chairs strewn about. The men were separated into several cells. Thomas was put in one alone and when the door slammed shut, her breathing stopped. Not being able to see him and knowing he was by himself made her an even worse ball of frazzled nerves.

Her brother, Aiden, was also put into a cell on his own. Margaret stood up in protest, but Claire put a comforting hand on her elbow and motioned for her to sit back down. Them being uncooperative was not going to help their men any.

Before long, Campbell entered the cell where Thomas was and another man went into her brother's cell. She chewed on her thumbnail and listened as hard as she could for any sign of struggle. She was rewarded with sounds of pain coming from both.

She and Margaret sprang up along with Polly to her left.

"What is the meaning of this?" Polly shrieked, taking a step toward the two cells, but knowing she would not get far if she moved any closer.

One of the guards shrugged indifference. "Meaning of what?"

Polly huffed, "Whyy is my nephew and one of his business partners being beaten?"

"I don't hear nothin'," a new guard said as he entered their personal hell.

Claire gasped for air and clung to Margaret's arm. It was _him_. The man that had come into the bar. The man than fueled her nightmares. Margaret looked at her in alarm and then looked to the man before understanding registered on her face and she stepped between the two of them.

"You call that nothing?" Margaret said in defiance.

"Yeah. I do," he said back with finality and leered at her. He took a spot next to the cell where Arthur, John, and Finn had been stuffed into.

Margaret turned into Claire and hugged for strength as the sounds from Aiden's cell got worse. She muffled her tears so the guards would not see her crying. Claire continued to glare at them as she tried to comfort her. Her fear of the older guard dying down somewhat as she realized she needed to be brave for the hormone driven woman hiding under her chin. Finally, both doors opened and a very banged up version of Tommy and Aiden were brought out before being tossed in a holding cell.

As soon as the doors closed, all four women rushed forth to check to see how bad their conditions were. Claire's eyes were wide when she took in Aiden's black eye and a nasty bump on the side of the head, not to mention all of the cuts and bruises that dotted his arms and chest where his shirt had been ripped open. Tommy had two black eyes, a split lip, and was also peppered with several cuts and bruises. His shirt was in much worse condition and was falling off of his shoulders. She could make out a tattoo on his chest that she was unaware that he possessed now.

Instead of the sight of her husband quieting her sobs, it only made Margaret sob harder. She reached as far as she could into the bars to hold Aiden's hand and managed to blubber out, "Are you okay?"

In a choked voice he responded, "I've been better, but I've also been worse." This only seemed to make her sob harder.

Claire waited for Tommy to respond, too in shock to do anything. She was torn apart at the sight of him. He looked out at her through the slits his puffy eyes had become, the left worse than the right. "I'm alright, love," he said without her asking. She could only nod her head.

She continued to study him as he stared at her himself, when she was roused by the strange sensation that her feet were wet. She furrowed her brow and looked down and realized she was standing in a puddle. _But it hadn't been there before?_ she thought to herself. She followed the puddle to its source which seemed to be coming from – oh, dear, Lord.

"Margaret, your water broke," she said much more calmly than she felt.

She looked at Claire with tear tracks down her face and asked, "What?"

"You're in labor," Claire said a little more panicky this time. Margaret looked down and came to the same realization that Claire had only moments before.

"I'm in labor!" she exclaimed and then promptly burst into fresh tears.

This declaration seemed to rouse Aiden and he gingerly got up to stand closer to the bars. "You're in labor?" he asked in a state of amazement.

"Of course I am!" she shouted. "Because this is such impeccable timing and –" she cried harder "-you're in jail and –" Margaret was no longer able to be understood by anyone who spoke the English language.

Claire spun around and shouted an order at the first persons she saw. "Call an ambulance! She's in labor!" Then she spun around to face Campbell. "You let my brother out right now or so help me God, I will personally ensure that your entire career is ruined by the fact that you've been staying in a brothel the entire time you've been here and that you beat two men without having ever read them their rights!" He didn't move. "Now!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

That seemed to light a fire under him. All the men in the room seemed extremely uncomfortable except the two that were inside the holding cell at the idea that a real live woman was in the midst of labor within eyesight of them. She planned on using that to her advantage.

When the door opened and Aiden stepped out, he began to close the door again. "Thomas, too!" she shouted.

At this demand, Campbell seemed to stand his ground. "He is not leaving this cell."

"But –" Claire began, but Thomas interjected.

"Claire, go. It's fine." He reached out to her through the bars and she took hold of his hand. "Margaret needs you."

"But, Tommy, I –" she started.

"But, Tommy, nothing. You can argue with me later, but right now this is more important." He squeezed her hand and she heaved a quick sigh before she let go at the sound of a siren from above ground. Before leaving the room, she glanced back at him once more. She had a sinking feeling that things were about to get even worse now that she was leaving. He nodded his head as a final push for her to leave.

Climbing inside the ambulance behind her brother, Claire had one amusing thought. If this child's birth was any indication of the actual baby, the little blighter was going to be a right handful.


	24. Chapter 24

4

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Watching Claire's auburn tresses whip around the door as she left the small basement to follow a very distraught Margaret and an overly anxious Aiden made Tommy's heart hurt. The humming that had been plaguing him for the last several months dying away as he lost sight of her. He had come to rely on the feeling in his chest and even had a fondness for it. Not having it there sapped some of the strength he had earlier and left him feeling empty. He turned to look at Campbell.

"Well," he said simply pushing his hands through the bars and resting them there.

"Well," Campbell said back. He studied Tommy for a moment before turning to one of the men. "Ready the room." The guard nodded and went off to the where a small door was and pulled out a set of keys on a large ring.

Polly moved forward. "What room?"

Without even looking at her Campbell ordered, "Kindly show Mrs. Shelby upstairs."

One of the guards moved forward and took hold of her arm. "I will most certainly not be shown upstairs!" she said outraged.

"Pol, please. I would rather you take Ada and go to the hospital to watch over Margaret," Tommy said with his head bowed mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen to him, though he hadn't the foggiest what that might be. He had a hunch it was probably going to be unpleasant.

Polly looked at her nephew's bowed head and knew there was nothing she could do, but wait for them to release him. "Alright, we'll go," she said. Looking to Campbell she added, "But if he's not let go by morning you can be sure I'll be on your doorstep bright and early with a lawyer."

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Shelby," he said back, his tone icy.

She gave him a good long glare and then turned around to collect Ada. Before closing the door behind her she added, "Then again, showing up to a brothel that early might lead to suspicion." With that comment she turned and left, Campbell fuming behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Tommy raised his head and asked, "So, what's the plan then, eh?"

"Take him out," Campbell instructed.

He was removed from the cell and shoved into the adjoining room which had some rather unpleasant looking chains hanging from the wall. "Bit too medieval in décor for my taste personally, but I can see the appeal," he remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" the older guard Tommy recognized from the pub shouted.

Tommy studied him more. He had almost forgotten about his existence, but then he remembered how he had scared Claire out of her wits and his curiosity peaked again. "I remember you. You came into the pub and scared my barmaid."

He grinned evilly at that. "Yes, I recognized her the instant I saw her. Seemed she still remembers me, too, given her reaction earlier."

"How do you know her?"

"Enough!" Campbell interrupted. He put a hand on Tommy shoulder and pushed him to sit in a chair. "Secure him."

The guard that had pushed him inside began to tie him to the chair, first his legs and then his wrists. He kept his breathing steady even though his throat began to tighten at the prospect of not being able to move at all. "Is this really necessary?" he asked. "Aren't we old friends by now?"

Campbell ignored him. "You're going to tell me the truth now, Mr. Shelby. I am tired of playing cat and mouse."

"No, you're tired of not being able to give an answer to Churchill on your reports," he said with a small smile on his face.

Campbell looked to the guard again. Tommy's smart remark was met with a punch to the gut. The air knocked out of him, he struggled to keep the smug grin on his face. _Don't let them see_ , he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and searched for strength. Claire's face instantly popped in his head. The next thought that came to mind was one that almost had the same effect as the punch to the stomach had on him.

 _I'm in love with her_ , he thought to himself. _Not likely that I ever stopped._

Funny how truths come out at the most unlikely of times.

x x x

"Breathe, sweetheart!" Aiden chanted as he held his wife's hand. Margaret's face was contorted in pain as she lifted her back from the hospital bed. The next thing that came was another scream. She was in the midst of the worst part of her labor at this point. Claire had lost count of the hours. She was feeling pain in her own stomach and wondered if they were sympathy pains. She exited the room for some air and wiped her brow. She heard the physician say in a calming voice, "You're almost there Margaret. We're ready to start pushing."

Claire closed her eyes and thanked God. Watching her sister by marriage be in such pain was awful, but it also made Claire rethink having children of her own one day. Could she do what Margaret was doing right now? She wasn't so sure.

She turned back into the room and took up Margaret's other hand. "Ready Margie? You have to push now, dear."

Margaret's hazy gaze found hers and she nodded her head. "Okay," she said through gasps of pain. She turned to her husband and held onto the two of them tighter.

"Push, Margaret!" the physician instructed. With that being said, she sat up and pushed with all her might as she let out a yell. "Good, Margaret, keep going!"

After a few more seconds she deflated back on the bed. "I can't!" she cried.

"Yes you can, sweetheart," Aiden encouraged. "You are so strong!"

"On three, Margie," Claire said trying to be encouraging as well. "One, two…three!"

Margaret sat up from the bed again and made an effort to push even harder than before, her yell piercing the room.

"We have a head!" the doctor yelled. "You're doing beautifully, Margaret, keep pushing!"

With renewed vigor, Margaret did. Her yells even louder now, she kept pushing and soon a baby's cry could be heard. Clearly the little babe had inherited his mother's lungs.

"We have a baby boy!" the doctor exclaimed holding the little wrinkly bundle up for us to see.

Aiden kissed his wife's hand. "A son! We have a little boy!" he said as he stared at the babe in awe.

Margaret's smile could not be contained. Through the sweat and mussed hair, she looked radiant. Glowing with motherly beauty and pride, she was a sight to behold. "He's wonderful," she said breathlessly.

"He's perfect," Claire added. As if the couple had forgot she was there, they turned to look at her, their smiles identical.

"He is," Aiden said and looked back to his son who was now being cleaned up and checked, his cries still coming through strong.

Claire slowly backed out of the room, wanting to leave her brother and sister-in-law to their moment of bliss. She was exhausted anyhow and ready to find a comfortable bench to lay on, but she had to find Polly and Ada first.

Coming around the corner she saw the pair of them sitting on chairs. At the sight of her, they stood up. "We have another boy in the family," Claire said beaming.

Polly clapped her hands together. "A boy!"

Ada smiled, too, and asked, "How's Margaret?"

"Head over heels in love." They all laughed happily. "I'm going to go freshen up and then lay down for a bit. I'm dead on my feet."

"Yes, good, we'll wake you if anything important happens."

"Any news at all?" she asked, the reminder of the outside world flooding her mind.

"Nothing yet, dear," Polly answered her smile faltering somewhat. "I'll be going down to collect them at first light."

"Wake me and I'll go with you," Claire said, holding her hand to her throat in a nervous gesture.

"Of course," she said before heading down the hall, Ada on her heels.

Claire sat down for a moment before laying down completely across the chairs in the waiting area. Within seconds of closing her eyes, she fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

3

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

When she opened her eyes again she was back in that cell from before. This time she was not alone though. She could feel another presence behind her. She slowly turned onto her other side and came face to face with Thomas.

This was Thomas now and he looked far worse than when she had seen him earlier. "Tommy!" she whisper-yelled. She scooted over so she could cup his face and check for any more serious injuries.

He groaned and eased one eye open. "Claire?"

"Yes, love, it's me. I'm here," she said as he stroked his face.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

She shook her head and let one small sob be pulled from her body. "I'm not here, Tommy. This is a dream." The realization had hit her only seconds ago. This is what the gypsy had been talking about all those weeks ago. She hadn't had any dreams in what felt like so long she had almost forgotten.

Becoming more alert now, Tommy moved to sit up more. "A dream? What are you on about?"

She shook her head some more. "Nothing, love. Are you alright? You look terrible."

Tommy looked at her. "I'll be okay. How's Margaret?"

Claire smiled. "Good. Wonderful. I have a nephew."

"That's great," Tommy said smiling and then quickly winced as he had split his lip open again.

Claire touched a finger to it, "Careful, dear. You're bleeding."

Without thinking, Tommy leaned into the hand that Claire had rested on his face to inspect his cut mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. She studied his face to try and figure out what he was thinking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

He flashed his eyes open. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm ready to leave though."

She sighed. "And you will as soon as you wake up."

He scrunched his eyes at her. "I am awake, Claire. Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled at him this time. "You're not awake though, I promise you. It just feels like you are."

"You're talking nonsense, Claire."

"Says the man that uses oil for horses and black powder to heal his sicknesses," she teased.

He only stared at her trying to see if she was joking or not. Finally, he shook his own head. "You're not making any sense."

"You'll understand soon," she said.

He raised a hand to her face. "Whatever you say." His face became puzzled again. "How did you get in here?" Claire only smiled at him. "Claire," he said becoming somewhat annoyed.

"I've told you, Thomas. You're dreaming. I'm dreaming. Our dreams have tangled together. If you don't believe me, ask the gypsy."

He tilted his head in confusion. "The gypsy?"

"Nadia," she answered. "I went to see her after I had a dream similar to this one some time ago."

"What dream?" he asked.

"It was a memory, really, but, yes. It was a dream where I woke up beside you in my old room. We were kids again. You had snuck up through my window the night before and stayed with me. You woke up and said –"

Tommy finished her sentence, "'You smell like lavender flowers.' I remember. I had that same dream. It was the night before I saw you for the first time at the pub."

"Exactly," she said and smiled again. "We were together then like we are now."

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice sounding breathless. Nothing surprised him, but this. This was doing the impossible.

"Why not? You believe in curses and omens. You believe in old remedies and the craft. At least you used to."

"But this is something that I can see and touch," he said as he reached out a hand to stroke her arm in proof.

Claire looked at his outstretched hand resting on her arm. "Yes, but that's all in your mind. I'm not actually here. I'm asleep at the hospital. And you're in this dreadful cell beaten and in pain."

"I don't feel any pain now."

"That's because you don't feel pain when you're asleep."

"Then I don't want to wake," he said as he continued to rub her arm with more feeling now.

"I'm afraid we must. You need medical attention and I don't know what became of my brother's."

"They're okay. Campbell kept them in their cells. He spent all of his time with me."

"I can see that," she said giving him a once over again.

"As for medical attention, I'll just take some of that oil for horses and black powder you mentioned earlier and that will fix me right up."

She chuckled. "We'll see about that."

The room began to sway slowly. "What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"I believe one of us or both of us are waking up," Claire answered.

"What will happen?"

"Polly and I will be on our way as soon I get up to come get you and the boys. We'll be here quick as lightning."

"Alright." And before she disappeared from his view, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Claire woke with a hand on her lips. Blinking her eyes slowly, she sat up. Had she imagined that last part or did Thomas really just kiss her?

There was only one way to find out. With that, she got up and went in search of Polly, passing a window where she could see the sun creeping it's slow ascent over the horizon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Tommy awoke with a start that caused him to bump his elbow against the wall he was laying against. He was cold, hungry, and in desperate need of a shower, but his mind was not focused on any of those things because of what had just happened to him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to recall every single detail of the dream he just had. He had been lucid the entire time, though not aware of the dream world he was in until it was pointed out to him. How could such a thing even be possible? It was beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

Before he was able to contemplate this discovery any longer the door to his cell opened quickly and the head of one of the guards popped in. "Your cavalry is here," he said disdainfully.

Cavalry was a good word for Polly. She was like a militia, coming bursting in at the last second to give deliverance. In this case it was his deliverance and he had never been happier to see her in his life.

"Tommy," she said hugging him lightly, cognizant of the condition he was in. "You look awful."

"The outside reflects the inside then, for once," he teased trying to show her he was still himself.

He looked around her shoulder and was met with an eyeful of the girl of his dreams. Literally. He moved around her and took her hands in his. "We need to talk about what happened earlier more."

"The dream or the kiss?" she whispered.

Damn. He had hoped that part had not registered in her dream as she was waking up. He had sworn to himself the next time he kissed her it was because _she_ would have kissed _him_. But I suppose if he had considered a next time, that argument was invalid.

He sighed. "Both."

She only nodded and then looked around him to see her brother's. She dropped her hands from his and made a beeline for them to inspect each one with motherly care. Her flock, he used to call them. Even when they had been together, one of her brother's was never far away. They rarely left her alone and not much had changed.

They all departed the station soon after and rode in three separate cars. He had been lumped in with the twins and his two brother's in the back. Not two minutes into the drive, Brady piped up, "So, what are your intentions this time exactly, Tom?"

Tommy gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"With our sister."

He closed his eyes. He was far too sleep deprived and in pain to be answering such a loaded question. He decided on the truth, but in a safe manner of phrasing. "The same as it's always been."

Satisfied with this answer, Brady nodded his head and put his focus back on driving. Glad that seemed to mollify him, even if he wasn't so sure what his answer meant himself, Tommy settled in for the rest of the quiet ride back to his home.

x x x

Claire knew that Tommy needed some time to clean himself up and get sleep that didn't include a cold, hard floor. Still, it was very difficult for her not to storm over their immediately and confront him more fully on his kiss.

Even though it had not happened in real life, it still meant something had shifted and she was anxious to find out what that shift meant for them. She was fidgeting around the kitchen, making tea, wiping the countertop for the fourth time, and just when she had decided to take out the silverware to polish, something that nobody ever did, her brother Keagan put his hand over hers.

Startled, she looked up. She had not even known he was there. "You gave me a fright," she said a little breathless.

"You're making me dizzy," he said back. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath stared at the polishing rag in her hands. "I don't know."

"This about that little errand you ran with Aiden a while ago?"

"Sort of," Claire answered looking back up at him again. "Somewhat," she corrected. "It's complicated."

"Whenever is it not?" Keagan said chuckling to himself. "Whatever it is, Claire, go deal with it. Before you try to climb on the roof to clean the chimney."

Claire threw the rag at him and smiled. He was right though. She needed to go talk to Tommy whether or not he was ready.

Before she knew it she was being let into the Shelby house by Polly and immediately headed up the stairs. She knew Polly must be looking on after her as she made her way to the second floor, but she didn't turn around to give her a reassuring smile. Somehow she knew Polly understood. Not finding him in his room, she made quiet steps to the bathroom and eased the door open.

He was propped up in the tub, steam making swirls in the air around him. With his ever present lit cigarette hanging in his mouth, Claire drank him in. Droplets slid in rivulets down his neck and disappeared back into the tub, his arm resting against the lip of the tub, and she could tell by looking at the back of his head that his eyes were closed.

His voice broke the silence and made her jump. "Are you going to come in?"

She stepped forward and closed the door behind her, never taking her eyes off of him. He didn't move.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse," Tommy answered while blowing the smoke out of his lungs. He flicked his cigarette over the side of the tub.

Claire walked around the tub to take a look at the state of his face, now that it wasn't covered in scabs and dried blood. She leaned down and gathered her skirts under her knees. Without moving his head, Tommy shifted his eyes to look at Claire.

She looked so worried and yet full of questions. Being the selfless person she was though, he knew she would hold back until she was sure he was fine. She took the washcloth hanging next to his elbow and began to dab the cut over his right eye. It hurt but he refused to wince.

"Tough guy, huh?" she said with a smile. The corners of his mouth quirked, trying not to grin back. Her old ability of reading him like a book seemed to have come back. "Be honest. How bad?" she asked.

"It's really not that bad, love. Looks worse than it feels. Nothing internal. That's the real danger."

She nodded her head and put the washcloth down. She opened her mouth to speak, but Tommy cut her off. "Not today, Claire." He put his cigarette out and then reached for her hand.

She exhaled slowly and turned her palm up to take his hand in hers. She realized he needed time and after making him wait 15 years, it was only fair she give it.


	27. Chapter 27

3

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Tommy stared down at their joined hands and tried not to think, but instead just focus on the feel of her skin against his. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened his eyes again, green eyes framed by long auburn lashes were staring intently at him with concern.

He leaned forward and withdrew his hand form hers and lightly cupped her cheek. Stroking her cheekbone with his thumb, Tommy leaned in more. Claire parted her lips in anticipation.

In the quiet of the steamy bathroom, he brushed his lips against hers and winced slightly. Damn those bastard cops for ruining this perfect moment. The cut on his lip was tender.

Claire pulled back, cupping his face now. "Careful," she whispered still, seemingly afraid of breaking the fragile spell that seemed to have descended over them. Using the force of butterfly wings, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth and sat back to smile at him.

Tommy studied her face. Claire was a strong woman. Any girl that grew up with six brothers would have to be which is why he was always more critical with her. She was good at hiding things, keeping secrets, and holding her own. Using intimidation never worked with her. She always had one tell though. Those eyes couldn't hide a thing.

Looking at them now, Tommy could see some pain. Something she was holding back and had been for some time. A secret that she was still keeping from him. Until she was willing to open up to him about whatever it is she was hiding, the hope for the two of them was dismal.

He knew he was a man made of secrets. He had always been smoke and mirrors, keeping up the façade while he was building what he claimed to already have. For him though, he still needed someone to confide to. For the majority of his life at this point it had been his aunt.

He realized while looking into Claire's green eyes he wanted it to be her. But couldn't allow that until she stopped trying to pull the wool over his eyes. He finally looked away and sighed. He needed her to leave the room to compose himself. "Could you make me a cup of tea, love?" he asked after clearing his voice. He wasn't typically much for tea, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Of course," she said as she stood up. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, tea is perfect," he said quietly. Claire turned and left the room. He listened to her make her way downstairs before he stood up from the tub and grabbed the towel hanging off the back of the door.

He caught his reflection in the small mirror over the sink and quickly looked away. He never could stand the sight of his own reflection for long. Tommy thought about how Claire was able to look at him without any issue and forced himself to glance back at the mirror.

He definitely looked worse for wear. His left temple was blue from where he had received a kick and his jaw was scabbed and swollen. The cut on his lip was nasty looking and would take forever to heal. He tilted his head to look at the scruff on his neck. He needed a shave badly.

Tommy looked away again and went to change into clean clothes.

x x x

By the time Claire left the Shelby house it was late and she was dead on her feet. Between being at the hospital for the birth of her nephew and running down to the station to rescue her brother's and Tommy, she was exhausted. Her feet felt like they were filled with cement as she made the short walk to her home. When she turned the corner she heard the whistling before she saw the man.

She stopped in her tracks. She recognized the tune all too well. While the song was upbeat and cheerful, it put ice in her veins. Her memory stirred of one of the dark cells under the police station and the lyrics to _Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine_ rang in her head.

Lost in her thoughts, Claire didn't even notice the man was now upon her. "Well what do we have here?" the old raspy voice asked.

Claire snapped her head up and began to back away. Her back was rigid in fear and her mouth refused to open. The man came closer. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

When the old cop saw her face he began to laugh in glee. "Oh, my! How could I be so lucky as to run into an old friend?"

Claire could only shake her head. When he reached out to grab her she turned back in the direction she had come from and ran.

Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard she thought it would flop out on the ground before her. In her haste, one of her shoes had come off and the gravel under her feet was cutting into her skin, but she didn't slow down at all.

By the time she reached the house, she didn't bother to knock and instead threw open the door and bolted into the kitchen. At her entrance, Polly leapt from her chair. "Claire!" Taking in the state of her she rushed to her side and grabbed her face in her hands and turned it looking for signs of injury. "Darling, what is the matter?" she asked when she found none.

Claire could only breath heavily trying to catch her breath and when the adrenaline began to wear off she went into a state of shock and began to shiver uncontrollably. Polly ran to the other room and came back with a blanket which she used to throw around Claire's shoulders before leading her to a chair in the living room.

She collapsed in the seat and put her face in her hands. She tried to take a few deep cleansing breaths before looking up at Polly. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I was walking home and got spooked."

"I'll say," she said. "You lost a shoe you were running so fast."

Claire looked down at her foot. It was filthy and she was starting to feel it swell from the gravel that had cut into her. She gingerly picked up her foot and winced.

"Careful, darling. Let me get some warm water to clean that up," Polly said before going back into the kitchen.

Claire set her face back in her hands as soon Polly left the room. She allowed herself a few quiet sobs to try and clear her head. When she wiped her eyes and looked up again she was met with an eyeful of Tommy looking at her from across the room. "God! Thomas! How do you always do that!?"

"Who were you running from, Claire?" he asked in a deadpan voice. Any hint of the sweet Tommy she had been sitting with earlier was gone. He was back to his usual cold demeanor.

She looked at him for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. He just grabbed me and I was able to run away."

"Claire," he said in a lower tone.

She looked at him, right in the eye and didn't break contact. She knew he was looking for a sign of weakness; some clue of the lie she was telling. "Yes?" she asked.

Tommy stared at her for two beats more before he went back up the stairs. Any progress they had made was just thrown out the window, she could tell. That made her sadder than anything. Claire could tell he knew she was keeping a secret from him. She also knew he would never let her fully in until she gave it up.

Unfortunately, that was something she was never going to be able to do.


	28. Chapter 28

4

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The next morning Tommy sat at the kitchen table with his aunt drinking a cup of strong coffee. As he flipped the page of the newspaper, they heard a knock at the door. Polly looked to Tommy. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked with her brow furrowed.

"Not that I'm aware of," Tommy said as he got up to go answer the door. He reached into his coat pocket hanging by the door for his pistol before he opened the door. He was surprised to see Billy Kimber standing on his doorstep. "Mr. Kimber. To what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"Good morning, Mr. Shelby. You look a sight. What happened to yah?" Kimber asked as he stepped inside.

"Mild disagreement," Tommy answered with a wave of his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to give you a gift of sorts. I hope you put it to good use," Kimber said before looking around. "Could you spare a cup of tea?"

"Of course," Tommy said extending his arm in the direction of the living room. He knew Polly could hear them and would be starting a fresh kettle already.

Billy Kimber took a seat next to the fireplace and said, "I must offer my congratulations as well. I heard your sister was married recently. I'm sorry I couldn't attend."

"I'm sorry we didn't extend an invitation. It was spur of the moment. Only family and a few close friends were there. Didn't have time to get anyone from out of town at all."

"Of course, of course. I understand," Kimber said with a wave and a smile. At this moment, Polly entered the room with a small tray that contained two cups, cream, sugar, and one of the old teapots they never used. "Ah, the tea! And who is this lovely flower?"

"Mr. Kimber, this is my aunt, Polly Shelby. Aunt Pol, this is Mr. Kimber, our very prominent business friend I told you about," Tommy introduced, ever the suave gentleman.

Polly extended her hand and Kimber kissed it gently. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Kimber."

"My aunt here is the reason our family business could stay afloat while myself and my brothers were off in the war."

"A beauty and a business woman," Kimber said looking not the least bit impressed despite the tone of his voice. He turned to Tommy again. "I wish I could stay longer but I must get going." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is for you," he said handing it to Tommy. "I hope you do well in your business, Mr. Shelby." With that being said he left the room with Polly following behind him to see him out.

Tommy looked down at the piece of paper and unfolded it. He smiled.

"What is it Thomas?" Polly asked once she came back in the living room.

Tommy looked at his aunt. "The Shelby family is now a legitimate business, Pol." He held up the paper for her to see. "We have a legal betting license."

Polly put her hand to her mouth in excitement. "Oh, my goodness, Tommy, we have to celebrate. We have to go down to the betting house and tell the boys!" She ran out of the room to get her coat. She popped her head back in. "What are you waiting for, Tommy! Let's go!"

Tommy looked down at the paper again and sighed happily. Despite all the chaos going on in his life, he was so proud at this moment. That piece of paper meant he was less of a thug and more of a respected businessman, something he had been working for since he came back from the war.

Yes, this was definitely something to celebrate.

x x x

Claire was wiping down the bar when the twins came storming into the bar singing old Irish drinking songs. They came up to the bar, arm in arm, still singing. Keagan came in after them with little Riley on his shoulders and Claire asked, "What on earth is going on?" with a smile on her face. She hadn't seen her brother's this excited about something since they found out they were going home.

"You'll see soon enough, Clairey!" Keagan shouted as he danced around.

She came out from behind the bar to see a small crowd of people coming towards the Garrison. Soon everyone was inside and Claire was pouring out more shots than she could handle at once and her brothers along with Arthur and John Shelby took over. Claire saw Polly and Ada and decided to try and figure out what was happening.

"Polly!" Claire had to yell. "What is this about?!"

"You'll see!" Polly said with a huge smile on her face and pointed to the center of the room.

Tommy climbed on top of a table and called for silence. With a raised glass he started to speak. "Alright, alright! Settle down everyone, settle down! I have an announcement to make!"

Once everyone had quieted down he smiled at everyone before continuing. "I am pleased to say that Shelby Company Limited has a legal betting license. For the very first time, we are a legitimate business!" Cheers erupted from everyone. Claire looked to Ada and Polly and grinned from ear to ear.

The sound of a loud pop was heard and she turned to see Arthur opening a champagne bottle and dolling out glasses to the men of the betting house, cheering the whole time.

Daniel came up dancing to her and Ada with a champagne glass for each of them, bubbly for Claire and some sparkling cider for Ada. She laughed happily and took the glass, clinking it against Ada's a took a sip. Over the rim of the glass, she could see Tommy staring at her still standing on the table. She tentatively smiled at him and lifted her glass to him. The corner of his mouth crooked up in a half grin and he raised his glass back.

Before she knew what was happening, her twin brothers carted her off to the bar to have her do a shot of whiskey with them, then Aiden arrived with Margaret and the newest addition to the O'Casey clan. It was his turn to step up on the table and shout for everyone to quiet down.

"I want everyone to meet my son, Sean Patrick O'Casey!" He took his little son from his wife's arms and held him up for everyone to see. The little blighter popped his dark green eyes one at a time and viewed the room before making a little gurgle and promptly went back to sleep. Everyone in the room laughed and offered their congratulations and cheers of "he's beautiful" and "well done Aiden".

The drinks flowed more than a little freely that night and Claire found her head spinning more than she would have liked. She needed a moment to collect herself and stumbled into the snub for some peace. The dark and quiet of the little room was welcome and she sat down heavily in the booth. Claire let her head rest against the wall behind her and smiled at all the revelry in the bar. So much happiness had happened lately. Her brother was married, she had a baby nephew, another baby to be born along the way, and now this celebration that was just as important to her brother's as it was to the Shelby's.

During her reverie, she heard the door creak open and she sat up at the noise. To her surprise, she saw Tommy has ducked inside. "Tommy," Claire said simply.

"I saw you come in here. Wanted to make sure you were alright," he said as he took a sip from the glass in his hand. He set it down and sat opposite her in the only chair in the snug.

"Yes, I'm fine. Not near where I was the night you had to carry me upstairs," she said with a small laugh.

Tommy leaned on his knees and chuckled towards the floor. He then pierced her with his ice blue eyes. "Well, that's good. Although, you were rather entertaining."

She threw a lone balled up napkin at him and giggled. The room then became silent.

Finally, Tommy spoke. "Claire, I know that you've been keeping something from me and I want to know what it is."

Claire pursed her lips and she looked down at the floor sadly. "Tommy…"

"Don't 'Tommy' me. This secret is keeping us apart."

Claire's head snapped up to look at him. "I know it is, but it doesn't have to. Would you believe me if I told you that I'm not telling you for your own good? That I'm doing it because I love -" She stopped. _No_ , she thought to herself, _it's time to be brave_. "Because I love you."

Tommy closed his eyes and took a breath. "I think you are keeping it from me because you believe that's what is best." He looked at her again. "But how can we begin again if there is a secret between us? How can I trust you?" Tommy implored.

Claire's eyes welled up with tears. "Tommy…I want to, but I…I know it will only hurt you."

Tommy got up to leave, but Claire stood and grabbed his arm. "Tommy, please." She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "All I can say is I didn't leave you willingly. I didn't want to, but I had to." She kissed his cheek. "I had to." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you." She lightly brushed her lips over his. "Please."

Tommy took her hands in his that rested on either side of his face and pulled them down between them. "Then hear me now, Claire. I need to know and you know that's true."

Claire hung her head and nodded. She did know that. She knew that he would never rest until he knew which is why her plan had been to stay comfortably distant from Tommy. Friends, but nothing more. It seemed she was not strong enough to do that. Tommy took her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze again. "And know this as well. I love you, too."

He said it with such force and feeling that it made a tear roll down her face. "Tommy," she cried. "I can't."

He let go of her. "No. You won't." Tommy opened the door to the snug and the sound of the party drifted inside. Without turning around, he said one last thing. "I can't understand why you won't trust me."

Those words pierced her heart like a knife and she crumpled in the booth as he closed the door, the weight of her secret feeling like a ton of bricks on her shoulders.

...

Hello my lovely readers! I just want to say a quick thank you for you all being so patient waiting on me to get back to writing. I was suffering from some major writer's block and just had a lot going on in my life. Now, I wanted to take the time to let you all know that there is going to be some **_very mature_** content coming up in this story. I have this story rated mature because I had always planned on there being some mature content, so I'm just letting ya'll know! Thank you for reading. Seriously. You all make me smile whenever I see I have a new follower or a review or that someone has added me to their favorites list. You rock!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

When Claire got home she collapsed into bed and cried herself to sleep, her talk with Thomas still weighing on her mind. But it seemed her night was only destined to be worse as she woke up in another nightmare.

The dream started very hazy and her head was killing her. Her vision was blurred and she heard someone singing but it seemed so far away.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes!" the voice sang. As the lyrics neared toward the end, she felt her arms yanked up over her head by her wrists and she was forced on her knees off the floor.

"Up she goes!" Now she was forced on her tip toes and she could see a bit clearer. Her shoulders were stretched as far as they could go and she groaned in pain.

"Balance yourself like a bird on a beam! In the air she goes! There she goes!" He pulled her up higher and her feet could no longer touch the ground.

"Please," her feeble voice echoed in the concrete room. "It hurts." Her throat was parched from screaming earlier and she couldn't swallow.

"It hurts?" the man mocked. He came into her view and sneered. "You don't know what pain is yet, my friend."

x x x

Tommy sat down heavily on his bed and rubbed his eyes. His black heart hurt in a way that it had not hurt in a very long time. The hushed conversation he had with Claire had got him nowhere with her. He turned and looked at his pillow and then an idea came to him.

He needed to fall asleep and maybe, just maybe, he would slip into one of those dreams.

Trouble was, he had enough trouble falling asleep on his own, let alone when he felt pressured to do so. He stuck his hand under his pillow and felt the familiar velvet pouch he kept his pipe in and pulled it out.

As he set it up, he wondered to himself whether or not this would work if he was drugged, but he didn't have much of a choice.

When it was lit, he took a long drag and exhaled slowly then laid his head on the pillow and waited. It didn't take long before he was pulled under and fell asleep.

When Tommy opened his eyes again he was lying on a hard floor in a hallway. He sat up and then promptly slumped over. He felt heavy and slow. It seemed the opium didn't prohibit him from entering the dream, it just made it very difficult for him to move around in.

He took a breath and concentrated on sitting up again. Tommy then tried to get on his knees to stand, but he couldn't. It was as if gravity was forcing him down much harder than average. He would have to crawl. He was able to see a door at the end of the hallway and started making his way towards it.

It seemed to take an eternity, but when he finally made it, he struggled to reach his hand up to turn the handle. When he managed to do that, he crumpled to the floor exhausted. Tommy laid on the floor, his breath coming hard. The opium had been a terrible idea.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled scream. He snapped his head up as fast as he could. _Claire_ , he thought. He pushed the door open and saw stairs that descended down into a basement. He narrowed his eyes and realized he was in the police station. And then he realized in order to get down to the bottom of the stairs he was going to have to throw himself down them because there was no way he was going to be able to climb down. He heard another muffled scream.

With as much strength as he could muster, Tommy threw himself forward and tumbled down. Even though it was a dream, it still hurt somehow and he struggled to get back into a climbing position. He was down in the center room with all of the cells and waited to hear something to let him know where Claire was.

It didn't take long for another scream, this one much louder than the previous two, to be heard. She was in the same cell that he had been locked in when he had been down here. He crawled as quick as he could to the door and tried to open the cell, but it wouldn't budge. He banged against the door and shouted, "Claire _! Claire!_ What's happening?! Let me in!"

His plea was only met with more screams of terror and pain. He felt undeniably useless as he continued to bang on the door. "Claire! Leave her alone you bastard! Whoever you are, I'll kill you!"

The dream started to sway and he knew that meant Claire was waking up. "No, Claire! You mustn't wake up! I need to know so I can help! Let me in! Let me _in_!"

It was no use. The scenery around him was becoming black and before he knew it, he was in darkness and Claire was gone.

x x x

"Claire! Sissy, wake up!"

Claire felt her shoulders being shaken and her eyes flew open to stare up at her brother, Brady. "What? What's happening?" she said breathless.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes…yes, I'm alright," she answered as she sat up, the covers falling from her shoulders. "Haven't had that nightmare in a long time."

Brady rubbed her back and she turned to see the rest of her family at her door looking in anxiously. Ada was there, too, standing next to Daniel. She looked confused and worried.

Claire turned back to Brady. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep. It was only a nightmare."

After several more minutes of reassuring, they finally all went back to their separate rooms. Claire settled back down in her bed to think.

Truthfully, she was grateful to Brady for waking her up not only to get out of that horrid nightmare, but because she could hear Tommy banging on the other side of the cell door. She shut her eyes tightly.

He had come too close to her secret. She had to keep these nightmares at bay.


	30. Chapter 30

5

Okay, guys. I am super nervous to post this chapter because I've never written anything like this. This kind of ruins the suspense of it, but I feel like I need to warn you that the upcoming chapter has some serious mature content. With that in mind, I hope you all like it. Please give a review when you're done reading. Brutally honest honest reviews pretty please!

...

 **Chapter Thirty**

When he woke the next morning from the black abyss he had been stuck in the night before, he lay in bed and thought over what he had heard in the dream. He made a plan on going down to the pub that night to confront Claire. He couldn't take it anymore.

He passed the day by keeping himself busy. Meeting with the family, then with the business, filing through papers that had stacked up on his desk that he needed to approve or dismiss, and going over what he had seen and heard in that dream. Before he knew it he was sitting in the snug at The Garrison. He didn't want to attack her and so decided to wait until it was late when most of the customers were gone.

As Tommy leaned over the newspaper in front of him and sipped on his whiskey, he heard the door to the pub open. It was a bit early for patrons and Tommy looked over to the snug window that Claire had left open after leaving the bottle of spirits for him. He could see it was a man, but it wasn't until he moved a bit farther down the bar in his line of sight before he could tell it was the old officer again that had scared her so badly a few weeks ago. The day they 'almost'.

His body still sore, he grimaced as he leaned over more to get a better view.

In the most disgusting gravelly voice the man said, "How's my finest masterpiece fairing these days?"

The sound of the man made her jump and clutch her heart in fear. She didn't turn around but he could tell form her stiff shoulders she knew who it was.

Not wanting her to faint dead away from fright, Tommy got up quickly and made his presence known. "Good afternoon there, sir," he said politely. "We aren't open to the public just yet."

"My mistake," the man said going to leave, but not before he leered at Claire first.

Claire turned a slightly watery gaze towards him and choked out, "Thank you, Thomas. Thank you."

Gruffly Tommy said back, "I'll not step in again unless I know what's going on between you and that old tosser." Her only response was to turn around and cover her face with her hands. Tommy was getting really tired of her keeping this secret from him. "Aren't we at a point now where you can talk to me?" he said in a lower voice, the statement sounding odd coming from someone so closed off normally. She turned away from him again and Tommy sighed sadly.

He went to tell her so when he noticed something. For the first time since he had seen her back in town, she was wearing her hair up off of her neck. It wasn't an unusual thing since the weather was getting warmer by the day, but there was something about it that caught his eye. With her facing away from him he could see just a hint of something peeking out of the collar at the back of her dress. He came closer to inspect as Claire said, "Tommy, please, I beg of you. Just st –" her sentence cut short when Tommy grabbed her collar and yanked it down a few more inches.

Scars. Faint, old scars that disappeared farther down her back past what he could see. They looked to be about a half inch wide each in most places and smaller in others. _Made by a whip_ , Tommy realized, his eyes widening.

In the second it took Tommy to realize this Claire was howling like a banshee. "You let go of me this instant, Thomas Shelby! Don't you – don't you –" her outrage covered by her angry tears. Her legs seem to have given out on her as she crumpled into the nearest chair and began to sob.

Tommy was in absolute shock. He walked around the chair she was sitting on and reached for her collar again needing to know to what extent she had been mangled. She flinched at his touch and screamed, "Tommy, no! Stop it right now! I can't – I can't" her sobs preventing her from finishing any of her sentences still.

But Tommy needed to know. He had to know so that he would be aware of exactly how much pain he would need to inflict on that old man before he let the sweet release of death take him down to the seventh level of hell where he belonged. "Claire, you can either let me see or you can make me do this the hard way, but either way, I'm going to see," he said with a finality in his voice there was no arguing with.

Claire wiped her eyes and looked up at him. She knew that when he was like this, there was no convincing him otherwise. Some things never changed. "Not here," she said in a cracked voice. Tommy just nodded and helped her up. He was glad he had decided to take the car today since it had rained earlier that morning.

The ride to his home was silent except for the occasional sniffle from Claire or the car hitting a puddle in the road. By the time they made it to the Shelby household, Claire was all cried out and had a stoic look on her face as if she was preparing for battle. Tommy just held out a hand to her, the proverbial olive branch he had been withholding the whole time she had been back until recently. This was the last thing separating them, he could feel it.

Claire grasped it for strength and followed him inside and up the stairs to his room. Her mouth set into a grim line as Tommy closed the door. He turned to her with a questioning gaze as if to say 'shall I or you?' Claire obliged for him in favor of it allowing her to go at her own pace.

She calmly undid the buttons on the front of her dress, but as she started to ease the fabric from her shoulders, her hands began to shake. What would he think of her if he knew just how ugly she was naked? She didn't think she could handle his pity. She knew she couldn't handle his guilt that this was somehow his fault for getting in trouble all those years ago that night with her brothers. She felt his hands on her shoulders. They helped her move her top down to allow more of her scars to be seen. Etched across her back in a crude crisscross pattern, they were deeper in some areas and lighter in others. She must have been hit 30 or so times. She stopped suddenly at the middle of her back, not sure if she could reveal what came next.

Though the bastard hadn't done it in its proper historical place, he had felt like inflicting more pain on her back instead of marring her chest. As he had said, "Ain't no use mangling a perfectly good pair of tits."

With a gentle touch, Tommy aided her in letting go of the last bit of her secret. A large 'V' had been branded in the middle of her back, marking her as a gypsy for the rest of her life. Edward VI had passed a law back during the renaissance era that if a gypsy was caught, they were to be branded with a 'V' and then enslaved for two years. In her case, she was just banished until a judge died. But the brand remained the same.

Tommy touched it lightly, knowing it didn't pain her any longer, but only able to imagine what it must have been like fresh.

"I never left you, Thomas," Claire whispered. "I was just broken is all." While she was sorry Thomas had to know what she went through and that he probably blamed himself, it was as if a weight was lifted from her. To have somebody see, to have somebody know and to touch her in a way that made her feel wanted was a wonderful feeling.

Tommy turned her face to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. As he held her face in his hands and wiped the tear stains away with his thumbs he said lowly, "You were never broken to begin with, Claire." He carefully eased her down on his bed to show her just how whole she really was. Sometimes words are not enough.

Working her slip over her head and pulling her stockings off one by one, Tommy drank her in. The color of cream, Claire's skin was practically translucent in some places. She was breathtaking. He laid her on her side and sank into the bed behind her. Running his fingers lightly over her thigh, up the slope of her hip and then down into the nip of her waist. Then up her arm and over her shoulder to settle in the crevice of her neck. Her skin was so soft it felt like rose petals.

He kissed her shoulder blade and continued to trail kisses over her back, marking the places of hurt with feather light touches. She reached back and cupped the back of his head, stroking the fine hair there, and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He obliged by running his nose on the nape of her neck and down to where his hand had been seconds before.

Nipping her flesh, he let his hand wander back down her waist to touch her in her most intimate place. Claire let out a moan of approval, her nails now digging lightly into his scalp. He began to massage slow, small circles over her wet heat and she opened wider for him, giving him permission to go further.

He slipped one finger inside of her and rubbed more forcefully now, working for a bigger reaction from Claire. He had barely been a man when they last lay like this. He wanted to show her he was better now. That he knew how to take care of a woman more fully.

Her body was tight around him as he slipped in another finger and heard a satisfying moan torn from her throat. She was closer, he could tell. Tommy moved to turn her under him so he could do something he didn't have the chance to do with her before she had left.

Breathless, Claire looked up at Thomas from hooded eyes. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Shhh," Tommy whispered as he moved down the bed. He grabbed her behind one of her knees and moved them apart from each other. He kissed her calf then her ankle. She gave him a puzzled look. When he moved back up to kiss her thigh, she tensed. He didn't mean to…surely not.

He gave her a wicked grin. Oh, he surely did. "Easy, my love. You'll like this, I promise." With bated breath, Claire waited for whatever he was about to do. His face disappeared between her thighs and she felt his hot breath on her a split second before she felt his lips. She turned her head and gasped, unable to look down at him. It was just too embarrassing.

Thomas's eyes flitted up to her face and saw her turned away. He pulled away for a moment. "Claire," he said softly. "Look at me."

"Do I have to?" she asked.

Thomas laughed at her. "Please?" he pleaded.

Never able to resist him when he was actually being polite, Claire turned her face to look at him bashfully. With his gaze fixed on hers, Thomas lowered his mouth to her again and licked. Little gasps were coming from her that she didn't recognize before her toes curled and she moaned in ecstasy. Having him look at her from under his lashes while doing what he was doing was the most erotic experience Claire had ever had and she felt surely would ever have. Not to mention his tongue seemed to be magic as it danced and teased her.

He was right. She did like it. She liked it _a lot_.

Pretty soon she felt an old, but familiar building sensation in her lower abdomen. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel this way. She had had other boys in her life since she had left, but none of them came close to having her in their bed. That particular honor belonged to one man and he was between her legs making her feel like she was about to jump off of a cliff.

When she reached the peak she cried out and grabbed onto the sheets to keep her from falling off of the edge of the earth. Thomas had always made her feel good when they were younger, but not like that. Never had he made her feel that intensely.

With a grin like the cat that stole the milk, Thomas crawled over her body. _More like a panther_ , she thought to herself. She ran her hands up his sides and felt the taught muscle there, rippling under his own weight as he held himself above her. He leaned down and kissed her right as he began to nudge her entrance.

Digging her nails in his buttocks to urge him forward, he finally sank into her and they both moaned in unison. He began to move gracefully, with a finesse of a skilled man and Claire didn't mind it. If it meant she got to have him now, then she didn't care what had happened when she had been away. She had been given this second chance and she was going to grab it and never let it go.

Thomas wrapped his arms under her and lifted her up to straddle him as he continued to circle his hips making her breath hitch. The new position had him much deeper in her body, invoking new sensations that had her moving back to meet him stroke for stroke. He ran his hands over her as he sucked on one of her nipples drawing a groan of pleasure from her.

As they rocked, she heard a crack of lightning outside that seemed to create this fever pitch in Thomas. He began moving faster and faster, creating a friction that was rubbing in just the right place. His groan triggered her second release and as she was falling back to earth, she heard him moan louder and shudder underneath her hands.

Clinging to her, Thomas buried his face in her neck in exhaustion. Claire just sat on top of him and stroked his hair. When he was able to move again, he gently laid her back, not bothering to disconnect their bodies and collapsed on top of her. The heavy weight of him made her feel safe and she liked holding him, that she obviously gave him some comfort that nobody else could.

Hearing his breathing deepen, she knew he had fallen asleep and pretty soon she did, too.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Thomas woke first. If his eyes had not immediately fallen on Claire's soft face, he might have pondered his lack of nightmares, but he was too focused on a stray curl that was moving from the breath that was escaping from her parted lips. It danced and sprang back and forth, looking like pink champagne in the morning sun pouring through the window. He wanted to catch it on his finger to feel if it felt like the silk it was mimicking, but he didn't want to disturb her.

He was so fixated on the curl he had not realized strawberry colored eyelashes had fluttered open in his direction. Claire hoped he would allow her a moment longer to see his vulnerable face. It was less taut, his jaw hung lower not in its usual scowl, and his eyelashes created shadows against his high cheekbones. But it was his eyes that always mesmerized her.

Less steely gray and more baby's breath blue, they looked like dyed sheep's wool instead of iron. Soft and warm, not a description she had ever used for his eyes. She sighed which got his attention. _Drat_ , she thought. Her moment of quiet observation over as his gaze met hers.

He smiled a lazy, love-making smile and she couldn't help but grin herself and reach for his neck to bring him closer. Tommy rested his forehead against hers before tilting his head to the side and brushing his lips against hers. Claire wrapped both hands behind Tommy's neck and guided his body to roll over hers. Tommy placed both of his forearms on either side of her face, resting his hands on the top of her head.

Claire let her arms fall unto she held onto his wrists. "I love you," she whispered, breaking the silence. Tommy just kept looking down on her. She raised her head to steal a quick kiss. His lips twitched, wanting to smile, but he wasn't allowing himself to.

She panicked, watching the laziness slide off of him and his usual cold exterior returning. She grabbed for his face, wanting to cling to their magic moment, but Tommy lightly touched her arm. She slowly withdrew, suddenly feeling very cold and aware of her nakedness. Claire covered her breasts with the top sheet, shrinking into the mattress.

Thomas hated what he was doing. He hated seeing that look on Claire's face. He just couldn't stop his body from retreating into himself. Her words made the place in his chest sing he thought long empty. But his brain was still stronger and that part of him ordered his hands to remain at his side no matter how much they burned to hold her. It kept chanting at him he wasn't worthy of her yet. That he had a few things he needed to take care of before he could hold her without feeling enormous guilt, an emotion he wasn't accustomed to dealing with.

Claire's eyes involuntarily misted up. How stupid she felt. She thought he didn't care about her marred back, the burned skin. For a night, she had felt beautiful, sultry, and wanted. He made her feel like a seductress, able to claim him under her spell. Like the marks weren't even there.

Yet here he was, backing away from her as if she were a freak. What had changed from only moments ago? Why didn't he want her now?

She couldn't stand to see his blue eyes staring at her. She leapt up from the bed, tearing the sheet from the mattress, and swung it around herself before sprinting out the door.

In a cracked voice, Tommy finally said something, "Claire." It was met with silence.

x x x

Claire ran down the hallway to the bathroom where she bolted the door shut and sank to the ground. She yelped when her bare arse met the cold floor and quickly tucked the sheet under her. After a good ten minutes of crying, Claire dried her eyes on the corner of the sheet and started to calm down.

She thought of the way Thomas had kissed her, _where_ he had kissed her, the night before. The morning light really couldn't have altered his opinion overly much. He had run his hands all over her body, including her back and hadn't even blinked. It couldn't be the marks. It was something else.

It dawned on her. Of course. She had said she loved him. It was obvious he didn't love her back. She had scared him off.

After everything she had done to try to lure him to her, like a frightened colt, she had practically kicked him out the door. She quickly got up and yanked the door open only to be met by Polly. "Good morning, dear," she said with a small smile. "Sleep well?"

The smile slid from her face when she noticed the angry red blotches dotted across her cheeks. "What did he do?" she asked, her shoulders slumping.

"He doesn't love me, Polly," Claire said with a shrug and a sniff.

"Oh, Claire," Polly said reaching for her. "That man loves you more every day."

"Then why did he leave when I said I did?" Claire asked trying not to wail again.

Polly closed her eyes and sighed sadly. That boy was going to put her in an early grave. He was pushing the love his life away from him for fear of pain. She would knock some sense into him. "Darling, I will speak to him. You have to understand he changed in the war. He's afraid, though he would never admit it."

After Polly comforted her for a moment longer, she sent her back to Thomas's room to dress with the promise of tea and breakfast. As she placed the kettle on the stove, she vowed to scream at him until she was blue in the face if she had to get him to see sense. Truthfully, Polly was worried that Thomas might do something stupid to himself if he went on like this much longer. The darkness in his soul was eating what was left of his heart.

Claire was the food he needed to sustain himself, the water that gave his parched lips life, the sunlight on his skin that gave him a touch of color. He needed her like the air to breathe. He just hadn't been aware he was suffocating.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Thomas felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. He shut the front door behind him as he pulled his cap over his head, razor blades glinting in the morning light. His eyes glazed over. There was work to be done.

Before he could even step fully into The Garrison, Aiden was in his face.

"They've taken Danny," he said in a stern voice.

Thomas blinked. "Who's taken Danny?"

"Campbell's men. On a bullshit charge. Probably trying to question him." Aiden folded his arms, making his biceps bulge and his arms flex out of anger.

Tommy looked to the ground for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Campbell was grasping at straws if he thought Danny knew where those guns were. He had made sure only a very select few knew the exact location. Campbell had to know he would do that. And being the person Thomas was, he had told a few people he wasn't too sure about some decoy locations just in case one of them ratted. He would know who he needed to dispose of.

Claire had fogged his mind. It was taking him a lot longer to snap back into the harsh reality that was his life. He looked back at Aiden. "Right," he said, "I'll have a meeting with some of the cops that are still on Blinder payroll and see what the charges are. Try to pull some strings." Thomas looked to John. "You take care of the betting house with Arthur today." He looked back to Aiden. "I need you to find Campbell. Tell him to meet me here at 6 sharp. If he's late, he won't be happy."

With that said, he turned right back around and walked out the door, leaving his men to go about the tasks he had set before them.

x x x

Claire made her walk of shame back to her home and was greeted by her sister-in-law who had a million questions.

"Claire! Oh thank you, God! Do you have any idea what I had to do to cover up for you last night?! Polly sent word you were with Thomas and I just assumed – well - And I couldn't very well tell Aiden where you were! Said you were at Ada's, but then this business with Daniel happened and it's all a mess –"

Claire held up a hand. "What business with Daniel?"

Margaret took a breath. "Oh, Claire. I don't know. The police came and took him. Apparently Ada put up quite a fuss. Got a mean right hook, I hear – Claire! Where are you going?!"

But she was already out the door and sprinting down the street. She knew this had to do with the Peaky Blinders. There was no other reason Daniel would be taken in. All of her hurt at Thomas's rejection turned into anger.

After everything she had done for him, he was putting her family in danger again. And for what? Some stupid guns that didn't even belong to him? What was the fucking point?

She turned a corner and ran smack into a broad chest. "Oompf!" she exclaimed.

"Claire!" Arms extended her away from him. It was Aiden. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Claire glared up at him. This was his fault, too. "You!" Claire said, punching a finger into his chest. "I hope you're happy with yourself! What if something happens to him?!"

Aiden looked taken aback. Claire had never spoken to him like that before. Not even when they were kids. He quickly composed himself though and responded, "Let me worry about, Daniel. He'll be fine. Where were you last night? And don't say Ada's, I know Margaret was lying through her teeth."

"He'll be fine? Are you joking? Do you not remember this is the same police force that had me in custody? It was only one night. What harm could be done in such a short span of time?" Claire said, her voice getting a bit higher each question she asked.

"Claire, you're making a right scene. Everything is going to be fine. Daniel will be out in no time. Now tell me where you were," Aiden said trying to keep his cool, but he couldn't help but let his eyes narrow at the end.

"You don't know that, Aiden! Just like you didn't know what was happening to me!"

"Claire, I'll not ask you again –" Aiden said, showing his Irish temper that rarely ever came out.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Aiden! I was shagging Thomas! Satisfied?" Claire yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

Before he could try to answer, Claire stormed off in her original direction which was the police station.

When she got there she hesitated at the door. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming for her to not enter, but she had to. For her brother's sake. She couldn't let them brand him like they did her. Couldn't let them whip his back to shreds. Nobody should suffer the pain she had suffered.

She wiped the mist from her eyes, squared her shoulders and went to step inside.

But before she could, something wacked her right on the temple. And the world was black.


	33. Chapter 33

4

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

Thomas's mind was racing a million miles an hour. He set up a plan to get Danny out of jail. He just had to keep Campbell occupied long enough for them to make it happen. He glanced at his pocket watch. Campbell should be in here in ten minutes.

Before this, he had had his meeting with the Lee's about Black Star Day. Two small families trying to make a name for themselves, it seemed like a perfect match to overtake Kimber. The slime ball deserved nothing less. His mind drifted back to the day he had used Claire to gain access to Kimber and frowned. To think of his hands on her skin, where his own hands had been not long ago…it made him sick.

He had a lot to atone for in order to be worthy of Claire. He had to harden his heart to get through the next 24 hours, but he would find her after and explain. He would kiss her until he felt he had made up the last 15 years of not getting to do so. He would shout from the bloody rooftops that he was in love with her if that's what she wanted. He was completely vulnerable to her and the thought absolutely terrified him, but he couldn't take it back. He was no longer bottled up. He wasn't just spilling a few drops of the bottle either. The cup runneth over.

He heard the front door open and didn't make a move to look up. He wouldn't give Campbell the satisfaction of acknowledgement. Instead, he did what he always did. He lit a cigarette.

It wasn't until Campbell was standing right in front of him that he looked up. "Hello, Inspector."

"Mr. Shelby," he answered back. They looked at each other for a moment before Tommy dragged on his cigarette.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yes, well, I'm interested to hear what you're going to try and say to get Daniel O'Casey out of jail."

Tommy held up his hand, smoke trailing from his left. "I'm not trying to say anything to convince you. I merely wanted to see about giving you some information to try and show you the Blinders are not a part of this gun nonsense."

Campbell raised his eyebrows. "Really," he replied, deadpan.

"Really," Tommy answered. "Do you know anything about Billy Kimber?"

Thomas had only just realized earlier today while talking to the Lee's that if he could come up with a way to get Kimber's security in a tizzy, their plans for takeover would only be easier. If Campbell spared some men to check it out, tomorrow's plans would go off without a hitch, but Tommy just enjoyed the general chaos of it all as well. Karma owed him a great deal and he enjoyed spreading it over those who deserved it.

"The racetrack organizer?" Campbell answered.

"Yes, the very same. Some of my men had a tussle with some men claiming to be members of a gang Kimber has started. Now, I know Kimber. He's a narcissist who isn't that bright. I could see him trying to climb the ladder too quickly by doing something stupid like steal a case of guns bound for Libya." And that wasn't even a lie.

Campbell narrowed his gaze and studied Tommy shrewdly. "And what evidence do you have to prove this theory?"

"I don't," he said his arms out wide again. "But I do have proof of illegal betting happening at his races and there's a big one tomorrow. You might want to go there tonight and use the illegal betting as an excuse to search him. See what turns up."

Campbell continued to glare as he mulled it over in his head.

"What could it hurt?" Tommy asked as a last nudge in the direction he wanted Campbell to go.

"You have anything against this Kimber?" he finally asked.

"No, actually he is the reason I have a legitimate betting license. I owe him a great debt," he almost choked out the last bit. Tommy ever owing anyone a debt was honestly laughable.

Campbell nodded his head slowly. "Very well. I will bring this back to my team and see what they think as well."

Tommy made a facial expression which looked as if he might say 'all right' and waited for Campbell to say anything more. He believed they should have Danny back by now, but a little longer couldn't hurt. He knew Campbell would know immediately when he got back that Tommy had set him up. But he knew Campbell wouldn't be able to resist a potential lead. He knew Churchill must be breathing down his neck by now.

He also knew that Campbell hadn't missed his "accidental" slip up. Except it wasn't an accident. He wanted Campbell to know he knew where those guns were headed. But that part of the plan was later. For now, he was satisfied.

As Campbell turned to leave, Tommy allowed himself a small smile. The first step to his plan was in place. Now he just waited for tomorrow. He headed back to the house to meet his brothers and rehash the semantics of what was going to happen the next day. If everything went to plan, this time tomorrow, they would all be back at the betting den celebrating duel victories over Kimber and Campbell. Two birds. One stone. Just the way he liked it.

x x x

Claire woke up in a dream. She knew it instantly. The air had that shimmery effect only her dreams did. When she looked around she realized she was in Thomas's office. She peered around hesitantly, not sure what memory occurred in here. In fact, she never remembered being in Tommy's office at all. Not really, at least.

Just then a cabinet behind her closed and she jumped. Thomas was striding right toward her with a bottle in hand, a smile on his face. She smiled tentatively back.

"Tommy, why are we here?" she asked.

He didn't respond. Instead he walked right by her, without even a glance. She reached out to stop him but only felt air. Was Tommy not in this dream with her? But then what memory was this? She followed him out into the main room and saw all the Blinders there, in their trademark coats and peaky hats. They were laughing and smiling. They quickly went into the back room where she heard the door lock with a click. She rushed over and tried to unlock it but her hand wouldn't grip the handle. It was as if it wasn't there. She tried to simply walk through the wood door but apparently that was real enough that she couldn't just traipse through like a ghost. She pressed her ear against it and listened hard.

She could hear scuffling around, the men talking. Then she heard them settling down as if they were getting ready to have a meeting. It became very quiet in the room. _They must be whispering_ , she thought. It wasn't surprising given the surroundings lately. A few minutes passed and she still couldn't make out any noise when suddenly she heard the back door burst open and shouting ensued. Then, the most horrendous sound of strange thunder she had ever heard. _Gunfire_ , she realized, her eyes widening in shock. She heard a man yelling orders like he was an authoritative figure. Was this Inspector Campbell? The man her brothers had said was causing such a fuss over the guns?

Then she heard the thing that made her body feel as if an ice bucket had been thrown over her.

"Are they all dead?" Campbell asked.

Claire woke up for real with a start then quickly clutched her head. It hurt like the Dickens. She recalled something hitting her. Claire scanned her surroundings.

She was in a cell. But not the same cell she had been previously all those years ago. Not the same cell Tommy had been in. This one was darker, damper, and freezing. This must be somewhere in the underbelly of the police station that didn't get used a lot.

She was completely alone and he ankle was chained to the floor. She made a move to get up when she realized.

Claire had just had her first vision of the future. And the future showed her the death of the Blinders. Her family. The Shelby's.

Thomas.

She moved a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob that escaped. She had to warn them! But how was she going to be able to do that trapped in here? She stood stone still for a moment before she went into a rage.

Claire began screaming at the top of her lungs, yanking furiously on the chain, over and over again. She banged on the walls. She yanked the chain some more. Her hands began to bleed. Her ankle was turning an ugly shade of purple as it too began to spew blood. She had lost it, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Not this time.

Hey guys! Oh my god, I know it's been a hella long time since I posted, but I had THE worst writer's block and then I got locked out of my account and it was this whole thing. Anyway, here yah go. I know exactly how the story is going to end, so just give me a bit to write it. Reviews, reviews, reviews! They give me so much guidance and assurance that this is a good story. I love writing it. And how about that season 4? Huh? Pretty crazy.


	34. Chapter 34

3

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Claire had almost screamed herself hoarse when she heard the cell door clang open. She jumped back into the corner, as far from the door as possible.

Her captor stepped into the light and she recoiled even more. It was _him_. She almost didn't want to open her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could survive this again.

"Hello, my little Josephine!" He said happily. "My little flying machine," he crooned.

She balled her fists at her side, her nails digging into her palms.

"What? No hello?" he asked, mocking hurt feelings. "Very well. I just wanted you to know that nobody can hear you down here and that our time is to not be just yet. We've been called away to a small raid. But I'll be back tomorrow. Don't you worry." He smiled grotesquely, his teeth yellow and some rotting. He set down a small tray with water and some porridge. "For you to eat. I want you to have your strength. All the better to hear you scream."

He edged out of the door and Claire lunged forward without thinking. The chain caught her leg and she fell to the ground. Hard. She caught herself with her already battered hands, still bleeding from her earlier rampage.

She stopped herself so as not to do more damage and decided she simply needed to fall asleep. She could contact Thomas in her dreams. He just had to be asleep, too. And he was bound to sleep at some point tonight, right?

She had to go to sleep. She idly wondered what time it was, how much of it she had lost. Falling asleep immediately was the best option, but that wasn't exactly easy, especially in a place like this. With the knowledge of that man, that monster, coming back tomorrow. Not knowing what would happen to her.

But she did know what was going to happen to her family, to Tommy's family. She had to do what she could to stop it.

So, without further thought, Claire rammed herself head first into the stone wall of her cell. She had only a moment to feel the biting, excruciating pain of the blow, before she blacked out for the second time that day.

x x x

Tommy went to the stables, where the Blinder's should be with Danny in tow. Everything had gone as planned. None of his men were hurt and Danny was in fine enough shape. Nothing worse than what Tommy had gone through. Probably a little less, since Campbell didn't hate Danny nearly as much as he hated Thomas.

He thought of Claire again. He had restored her brother back to her family which meant he only need take care of this business at the racetrack tomorrow before everything would be all settled. He dare not sleep in case he met Claire in a dream. He couldn't see her right now. It would cloud his mind and he needed to be calm, clear, and ready. Some men liked having a woman the night before a big battle, but not him. He wanted all that energy, the rage and bloodlust to mix with his emotions to make him more lethal than everyone. He set off to The Garrison to await the morning light. It was going to be a long one. The men were meant to wait at the city limits to head to the track together as a unit.

Polly soon joined him soon after and ordered a glass of gin. Tommy waited for her to speak.

Finally, Polly turned to him and said, "Thomas I need to talk to you about Claire."

He sighed and closed his eyes. It seemed he couldn't escape her no matter what he did this night. "What about Claire?"

"I know she spent the night with you last night. That you know about her scars. About the burn."

He snapped his head in his aunt's direction. "You knew about that?"

She sat back and pursed her lips. "I've always known. Claire made me swear I wouldn't tell. She didn't want that burden on you. I'll never forget the way Aiden looked after that night. All the boys."

Tommy looked at her for further explanation. Polly lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She spoke through the smoke. "They were all in those cells down there. They heard everything that was happening to her. The sound of the whip. They could smell her burning skin."

Tommy put his head in his hands. He could only imagine…hearing it all and not being able to do anything. Just like the way he had felt in his dream when he had smoked his opium pipe before passing out. Her screams still echoed in his mind. He could never have thought up what the reality of it was. The lash marks. The burn. It took a person more demon than human to do something like that.

"Claire's skin on her back was in ribbons. Her skin bubbled over from the-"

"Alright, Pol! I know!" Tommy bellowed at his aunt. He didn't need the imagery. He was starting to see red. He had to control his anger a little longer.

Polly pursed her lips again. "My point is that girl went through worse hell than you've ever been through, war hero or not. And she did it because she loved you. Because she was loyal to her family and this one. And by some miracle she has kept that love for you alive all these years and these months you have openly scorned her. That is a strength only a woman can know, a love only a woman can feel." She put out her dying cigarette in the ash tray on the bar top. "Do not squander that kind of love, Thomas Michael Shelby. God has shown favoritism on you once before, kept you and your brothers alive in the war, and has smiled on you again by bringing Claire back to you. Do not give her a reason to leave again or I swear I will maim you myself." She got up slowly, gracefully, like a cat, and walked out the pub door.

Tommy could only stare ahead. He knew Claire loved him and he knew he loved her, but he had never looked at it that way before. He had all the puzzle pieces now to see the full picture.

He had told Claire she wasn't broken and he had meant it. He could also see now that Claire had never left him. She had carried that torch for him all these years, been his silent warrior, and done it all because she loved him enough to leave if it meant he would never have to know the horror of her sacrifice.

Because it was a horror. Polly's words ate at him. _Skin in ribbons…bubbled over_. The damned wall was nothing compared to that. The nightmares she must have had. The pain of healing over those wounds. Not running for the hills the first time she had come face to face with her torturer was the bravest thing he could think of now.

He thought of what Polly said about her brothers. For them to come back here and embrace him as a brother, as if this horrible thing they had to listen to in the cells next to hers wasn't a burden they wanted to share. To keep that pain to themselves.

Thomas realized it wasn't just Claire's love that was strong, though hers was by far the strongest, Herculean even, her family's was as well.

The O'Casey's were his family along with his aunt, brothers, and sister. They had been sacrificing, all of them, all these years they had stayed away from the best home they had ever had.

For the first time in years, Tommy was humbled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, but as soon as he began walking down the street back to his house to get the car, little Finn ran up to him shouting.

"Tommy! Arthur said to meet him at the stables! Something happened!"

He crouched down to his little brother's level. "Woah, slow down, Finny. What's happened?"

Finn caught his breath for a moment before stating, "The Kimber man knows. That's all he kept saying."

Tommy looked behind his little brother suddenly aware of how vulnerable he was out in the open and how badly Finn could have been hurt running out to greet him. "Alright, Finn. Let's go inside and check with Aunt Polly before I head down to meet Arthur."

Finn took Tommy's hand as they made their way to the front steps of their home. He peered up at his brother with admiration. "You have a plan, Tommy?"

"I always have a plan, Finny. Don't you worry," he said pulling his cap lower over his eyes as they stepped into the house. "Go find your aunt."

Finn ran off into the house and before long Polly came out and confirmed what Finn had told him. Kimber knew the Lee's and the Shelby's were betraying him. He knew about Black Star Day. There was a rat among them.

He quickly made his way to the stables, keeping his cap low over his eyes, making sure to dodge as many people as possible. He didn't want to run into anyone alone if he could help it. He also had hoped to leave early so as not to have Inspector Campbell scoop him up. He knew that would be coming eventually unless his plan worked. Oddly enough, there seemed to be no police about this morning. Not one.

"Tommy! There you are," Arthur whisper-yelled. At least he knew the direness of the situation.

"Arthur, where are the Lee's?" Tommy asked.

"They went to camp outside of town last night and were going to meet up with us at the city line like we planned, but once they got word about Kimber, they went ahead without us. We've got bigger problems though, Tom. Kimber has the roads blocked. He's trapped us here which means we have to deal with this in the street."

John popped up next to them. "And what do we do about the copper?"

Tommy looked at his younger brother. "Tell all the Blinder's to go home and gather their hat racks and bring them to the betting house as soon as possible. We haven't much time."

John and Arthur looked at him as if he were a nutter. "Hat racks?" John asked uncertainly. "You want them to bring hat racks?"

"Along with their usual weapons, of course. I'll explain at the betting house. Just do it," Tommy said losing patience as the sand in their hourglass was running out. "Quickly!" he said with a wave of his hand to shoo him off.

"You're right though, Arthur," Tommy said, turning back to his brother. "This will be done in the street. I have a suspicion that Kimber told Campbell his intentions when he was being searched last night and our Inspector decided to let us kill each other off. We won't be disturbed and civilians will be out of the way."

Arthur nodded his head, the realization on his face plain. He too had noticed the usual coppers weren't around.

"But here's the other part of his plan he doesn't know I've figured out…" Tommy said leaning close.

x x x

Claire had woken up a few hours later, her head hurting even worse than it had before, thanks to her self-induced bump to her noggin. She felt nauseous and not just from the pain. Tommy had not come to her dreams last night. She still hadn't been able to tell him he and their families were in danger. And now she had lost precious time trying out her first idea.

She had stretched her arm out as far as she could and was able to pull the tray _he_ had left her. Claire sipped the water and used some of it to try and wipe the dried blood from her face. She was sure she looked a right mess.

Then she looked around and tried to come up with a way to get the shackle off of her. The cuff around her ankle was rather loose and she bet she could slip it off if she had something greasy. She quickly looked to the porridge and saw what she had been hoping for. _He_ cooked it with bacon fat! There was a thin layer that had solidified on top and she scooped some out with her fingers and rubbed it under the cuff and all around her ankle and foot. It burned like hell from the cuts she had made when she had been beside herself earlier. She could never remember being that angry in her life. Not even when she had been trussed up like a pig getting ready to be slaughtered when she had been tortured. All she felt was determination now.

After she was greased up, she pulled the cuff until she was able to squeeze her heel underneath it and slip it right off. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? She quickly stood up and stretched. Now was the harder part. Getting out of the cell.

She examined the keyhole and started to search around for anything long and thin enough to use as a lock pick. Her twin brothers were the experts in that area, but she had learned, too. She just wasn't as quick as they were. Now was a time she wished she wore her hair in the fashionable style. She would have had hair pins on her that would have worked perfectly!

She quickly ended up back at the shackle as the room wasn't overly large and realized it was held together by a pin that she could knock out of place. Claire searched around for a rock to bang against it, but found none. There was a pillar she could knock it against in the center of the cell that she had been chained to, though.

Claire began banging the shackle on its end to try and get the pin to come lose even a little bit. She had knocked her knuckles quite a few times in the process. On one particularly good hit she split open the middle knuckle of her right hand. She stared down at it, biting her lip from the pain.

Her eyes hardened as she focused on the pillar again. _I've had worse_ , she thought to herself and she banged the shackle again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

When Thomas had been in the tunnels in France, he had learned what real stress was, how fear could start having a taste that would sit on your tongue like acid. He prided himself on having not felt that fear since he had returned home and still did in this circumstance when he was at his witching hour.

Tommy set down the paper he had been re-reading that contained the valuable information he had already guessed at. Still, it was good to have it affirmed. Strategy had become second nature to him. He was getting better at being at least one step ahead, if not two, of his enemies.

He had also just sent two letters off with a pair of Blinder's to be delivered to the newspaper and Inspector Campbell not ten minutes ago and now all he had left was to share a drink with his brothers before they went off to deal with Kimber. John had gathered all of the men and their hat stands. Everyone looked confused but ready to do whatever plan Tommy had come up with.

He stepped out of his office, bottle in hand and entered the back room before shutting the doors behind him. Tommy clicked the lock out of habit and turned to his gang. He knew they would never guess what he had up his sleeve.

x x x

After about an hour Claire had managed to get the pin free and she was currently crouched on the floor in front of the cell door, cursing herself for not practicing this more like her brother's had. Her knuckles were dripping blood as she tried to hold her hands steady. More than once she had had to wipe them on her skirts as the pin kept slipping from her grasp. She looked like a savage, a wild animal, a crazy woman, but she was going to get this damned door unlocked if it was the last thing she did.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside and she scrambled back to the chain and sat on the ground, covering her ankle and the shackle to appear as if she were still chained. She quickly stuffed the pin down her dress just as the door opened.

"Hello, again, my little Josephine," he chirped in a horrid voice. "Just came to check on you. Let you know I haven't forgotten." He dragged on a cigarette.

He stared down at her stoic face. "Come here," he said. Claire didn't move.

He smiled an evil grin. "Very well, I will come to you." He crouched down in front of her. "Hold out your hand," he ordered.

She still didn't move.

"Hold out your hand or I will chop it off," he said as calmly as if he had asked if she preferred cream in her tea.

Claire thought about it a moment and held out her hand, trying to keep it as steady as she could.

He examined her knuckles and chuckled darkly. "Feisty one, aren't you?" Then as quick as a whip, he crushed the burning end of his cigarette into her palm.

She yelped before she could stop it and tried to yank her hand away, but he held firm.

Claire blinked tears out of her eyes and tried to breathe evenly through her nose until the burning pain passed.

"Just a taste," he said, "of what is to come." He stood up. "I have one more thing to take care of before we can have our _real_ fun."

Claire held her injured palm to her breast as he turned and locked the cell door behind him.

She tried to remain calm, tried not to think about what later might bring again. It was harder this time, with her hand still smarting, but she forced herself up and went back to the door, digging the pin from her dress as she crouched down to set back to work.

x x x

Inspector Campbell had not felt this much joy at the prospect of taking someone down in his entire career. He held within his hand a notice from the BSA he was allowed to open fire at will upon seeing the Peaky Blinder's and he knew from his intel that they were meeting up at the betting house to get ready to square up with Kimber.

He had never taken much notice of the man who worked as an officer at the station. He was a little older and portly and he had a horrible smile full of yellow and rotting teeth. Campbell had frowned at first when he heard how this bloke was fessing up to being on the Blinder's payroll, but then his attention was caught when he heard the little fat man knew exactly what every move the Blinder's were making. Which included knowing they were currently at the gambling den.

Campbell had them in a secluded place away from civilians. He had made sure everyone else would be safe. Except the Peaky Blinder's, of course. He had the ability to do exactly what the note in his hand said he was allowed to do. And he definitely intended to do it.

He held up his hand to signal to his men and then pointed forward, letting them know it was time to bust through the door.

Campbell's eyes were met with the backs of the Blinder's coats, their hats perched perfectly on their heads and the officers opened fire, gunning them down. They all fell to the floor, none moving or showing any sign of life.

He called out, "Are they all dead?"

He widened his eyes as he saw one officer throw one of the coats aside. There was no man there underneath, bleeding, on the ground. No, there was not.

And he quickly realized there were no men at all.

Just a bunch of coats, caps…and hat stands.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Jack Miller had been working at the newspaper in Small Heath for a little over a year and it had definitely been an interesting year. Between the BSA descending on Birmingham and the Peaky Blinder's rising to power, he had had plenty to report about.

But he was not prepared for the anonymous tip off he was to receive that day stating Inspector Campbell had found the Peaky Blinder's and was planning on using the full force of his badge to take them down at the betting house that morning. A story like that would get national attention with the BSA's name attached to it so he quietly exited the newspaper's office to head down to the street corner the note had instructed to be on to get full view of the events of their arrest.

He had only been sitting there about ten minutes, smoking a cigarette, pen anxiously in hand to take notes, when he spotted a group of men walking quickly away from the area as if they knew what was about to occur. They grabbed caps out of their pockets and pulled them over their heads, some beating them into shape as if they had got much use yet.

He squinted his eyes and saw they were the peak caps the well known gang typically wore and his eyes widened when he caught the gaze of Thomas Shelby. Thomas looked at him as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, he smiled a knowing smile as he lit it and directed his men off and around the corner, out of sight.

Now Jack was confused. If the Peaky Blinder's were there, where was Inspector Campbell? Had the Blinder's received a tip off, too?

Before he had much time to contemplate that thought, he saw the very man he was wondering about charge around the corner followed by a score of uniformed men. He watched as they huddled around the back door of the gambling den and as they burst through that same door.

Immediately he heard gunfire and ran toward the building to get a better look.

He peaked around the corner and heard Campbell call out, "Are they all dead?"

Jack took a chance and darted around the building to look in the door just in time to see the officers scrambling around the room, tossing coats and hats around and picking up splintered pieces of…hat stands?

He heard Campbell's roar of fury and Jack covered his hand to stifle a laugh as realization dawned on him of what had happened. He had a story all right. Just not the triumphant arrest he had thought to be reporting on. Instead he would get to report the BSA had made a very humiliating mistake.

He scribbled down the thought to use as the title later and took off to write up the report before the paper hit the presses that day.

As he raced to the office he wondered, had Thomas Shelby been the one to send the note? He thought of the strange smile he had on his face before he left and thought, yes. He had definitely known exactly what was going to happen that day.

x x x

Thomas heard the gunfire as he continued to walk to meet Kimber on the designated street and smiled. Everything was working exactly as planned. The next bit was the hardest part because it was all left up more or less to fate. And Tommy had never liked fate much. He had no idea if they were going to win. Kimber's men were just as able as his were. They were pretty even on that field.

He just had to have some faith that he and his all his bully boys would be alright. The O'Casey's were with them, of course, and he felt uneasy about the prospect of any of them getting hurt. He knew Claire wouldn't completely blame him, but he wanted her to look at him like she used to. Like the sun shined out of his arse. To bring that special smile to her face she reserved for him.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, which seemed worthless when she wasn't with him. _What good were arms if he couldn't hold her?_ he used to joke with her all the time when they had been kids in love.

Thomas knew he would never be that boy again. Not completely. But maybe, just maybe, he could be that boy for her sometimes. Maybe he could be different when they were alone and she was all his. He hoped that would be enough for her.

Just then they rounded the corner and came face to face with Kimber and his gang. Tommy flicked his cigarette. "Hello, Billy," Tommy said, forgoing formalities. He knew Kimber was thinking he had the upper hand as they were outnumbered. For now.

"All guns and no balls, right, Billy boy?" his brother, John, shouted, taunting them. Never show fear had always been John's motto. Always act like you have the one-up even if you don't.

One of the men on Kimber's side caught his attention. He studied him for a moment and he recognized Claire's torturer. What the fuck was he doing here?

They stared at one another for a heartbeat before Arthur asked, "So, what do we do now? Just give the order."

Tommy thought for a second. "It doesn't have to be like this, Kimber."

"Too late for all that," Kimber spit on the ground. "You've bit off more than you can chew, you little toe rag, and now I'm going to take over this shithole."

Tommy's eyes turned to ice. "Well," he sighed. "If we have to use guns…let's use proper gun then, shall we!"

His business with Kimber was about to be settled and he had sent that note to Campbell earlier along with the crate he had been so eager to get ahold of containing everything it was supposed. Except for one thing.

Kimber frowned slightly and then spun his head around as he saw more men piling out of the houses surrounding them. Aiden came out holding a Lewis machine gun. Obviously military grade. Obviously not legal. Obviously stolen. Tommy smiled.

Campbell would have to live with the fact he kept one small token. It was the least he could do for shooting up his gambling offices.

Kimber straightened up and had his war face back on quickly, Tommy would hand him that. But it was only because he had no idea what he was about to say next.

"I wouldn't be doing all that if I were you, Thomas," he called, his hands folded in front of him.

"And why not?" Tommy hollered back.

"Because I have something of yours. Something with long auburn hair and a pretty smile. Something that is not a whore with the clap. Something that I currently locked away where her screams can't be heard."

Thomas merely blinked. That couldn't be true. He would have known if Claire had gone missing.

Aiden came up next to him and asked, "What is he talking about, Tommy?"

Thomas chanced a glance at him and saw the other O'Casey men crowding around him.

Keagan said behind him, "I haven't seen Claire since yesterday."

He swore his heart stopped beating in his chest.

All of her brother's murmured their agreement. Brady swallowed hard before he spoke. "You give the word, Tommy." Finn finished his sentence next to him. "And we'll light this candle."

Thomas's brain was working furiously. He had to attack and quickly. He would get to Claire on time before anything happened. The man who was responsible for her past torture must be behind this. It all clicked into place. _He's the rat_ , he thought to himself. _If I can get ahold of him, Claire will be fine as soon as I know where she is._

Tommy made up his mind. "You were saying something about being out-gunned?" he asked, raising his hands in the air. The Blinder's raising and cocked their weapons and Kimber's men quickly followed.

They stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move, a hint at what they intended to do next.

Just then the sound of heels was heard coming down behind them and an obviously pregnant Ada came into view.

Daniel called out, "Ada, what the hell are you doing?!"

She walked confidently in between the two gangs. "I believe you boys call this 'no-mans land'."

"Ada!" Daniel yelled again. Tommy was in disbelief. What was his idiotic sister doing?

"Shut up and listen," she answered simply.

"Have you lost your mind!" Daniel cried.

"I said shut up!" Ada ordered, finger waving in the way only mothers know how.

Kimber turned to look at his men like h couldn't believe the lunacy that was happening before them.

Ada turned back to Kimber's men. "Now, most of you were in France. So you all know what happens next. I've got brothers and a husband here, but you've all got somebody waiting for you. I'm wearing black in preparation," she said as she removed her hat and veil. She stared at Daniel and in a wobbly voice demanded, "I want you to look at me." They shared some unspoken communication between them before she hauled around and shouted to the group, "I want you all to look at me! Who will be wearing black for you? Think about them. Think about them right now. And fight if you want to. But I ain't moving anywhere," she said as she took hold of her belly, rubbing it absentmindedly.

Silence took ahold of the crowd before Kimber piped up with, "She's right, you know. Why should all you men die? It should just be them that's caused all this." Then quick as lightning, Kimber pulled out a pistol and aimed it right at Tommy. As he pulled the trigger, Tommy could see the officer with the yellowing teeth turn and walk away in the direction of the police station. Then Tommy felt a burning pain in his left shoulder, he stared down at his hand that had clasped the wound and drew away blood.

Pandemonium had started around them. He saw Danny Whiz-bang lying on the ground, his life blood pouring out of him. He heard Arthur reassuring someone that they would be okay. Heard Daniel screaming at everyone to not shoot and calling for Ada. He could see the man responsible for Claire's pain getting away.

His resolve hardened knowing he had to act quickly. So he drew his pistol right as Kimber was turning around and shot him right in the middle of his proud forehead. He fell back like a sack of potatoes as Tommy shouted, "Enough!"

Kimber's men kept their guns pointed on them. Tommy took a breath. "Kimber and me fought this battle one-on-one." They all kept staring.

His voice cracking slightly, he called out, "It's over. Go home to your families." They all looked around at each other, their weapons sagging in their hands. Then, one by one, they began to slowly back away, two stopping to collect Kimber's body.

Tommy looked down at his fallen comrade's body in the mud. He pointed to two men and called them by name, "Scudboat. Curly. Pick him up."

Ada and Daniel were embracing when Tommy turned the other way and shouted, "Shelby's! O'Casey's! To me!"

Without another word, they formed a pack behind him as he set off at a run toward the police station where he hoped he wouldn't be too late.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Campbell sank into his chair, defeated from the morning he had at the gambling house. How he could have been bested by Thomas Shelby, he still did not know. He had only lit his pipe when he was disturbed by one of the officers.

"Sir? There was a delivery for you while you were gone," he said, looking nervous.

Campbell's brow furrowed. "Bring it here, then."

Two other officers carried in a very heavy looking crate and his eyes widened. No. There was no way Shelby was just giving them up after everything that had gone on. He shooed the men away and quickly walked over to the crate, prying it open with a crow bar the officers had left with him.

But it was. He started counting the firearms and ammunition. By the time he was done he only saw one gun missing along with its ammunition. He stared off into space thinking when a corner of a piece of paper caught his eye sitting on the floor by the crate's lid.

He bent down to pick it up. It was a simple piece of paper folded in half with only one word written on it.

 _Checkmate._

x x x

Claire heard the lock click as it opened up. She had done it! She could hardly believe it and she didn't have time to celebrate. She quickly stood up and opened the door, but before she could step out, she was tackled back inside the cell and landed on the ground with a resounding thud.

The wind had been knocked out of her and she struggled to draw breath. She blinked her eye a few time and saw that it was _he_ who had smacked her to the ground. Claire tried to back away from him, scuttling backwards on the ground, her palms smarting against the grit.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"I don't know how you got out, but we have to move," he said, hauling her back on her feet.

He let go of her for a second and Claire took her chance. She pulled back her fist as far as she could go and gave him her best right hook. She clocked him on the jaw hard enough for him to lose his balance and he fell over. Claire kicked him in the gut, in the balls, in the face, anywhere she could, and then she turned around to run out the cell door. He managed to grab one of her ankles and she fell forward.

"No!" she screamed and turned on her back to get better leverage to kick at him again. She managed to get him once good under the chin and his head snapped back.

Claire crawled out the door and slammed it shut as fast as she could. She felt him push back and she threw all of her weight against the door, the balls of her feet digging into the ground. With one hand on the key, she waited for the door to click so she could lock it.

He was stronger than she was though and she could feel herself losing, when all of a sudden another pair of hands came out from behind her and helped her get the door shut. She turned the key, locking the door and then spun around.

She drank in the face of one Thomas Shelby and without another thought, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Claire kissed him for everything she was worth, for all the pain she had endured over the years, for the pain he had suffered as well, and he pulled her into his arms.

Thomas melded Claire's body to his, his hands roving her body to make sure she was unharmed. He pulled back to look at her, taking in her bruised face; a cut on her cheek was the worst he could see. He lifted her hands to his so he could kiss her knuckles, but stopped himself when he saw how bloody and battered they were.

He gave her a questioning look. "Did he does this?"

She shook her head. "No, I did. I'll explain later."

He stroked her face. "Did you escape?"

She smiled, surprising herself. "Aye, I did. I had to come find you." Suddenly she remembered why she had been so adamant about getting out in the first place.

She looked around him and saw everyone standing there, including Danny, looking awkward at the intimate exchange. Claire looked back to Tommy. "Is everyone okay?"

He nodded his head. "Everyone is fine except for Daniel Owen. He died in the fight," Tommy said sadly, his eyes cast down to the floor.

Claire grabbed the back of Tommy's neck and whispered to him about the dream, the vision, she had had. Tommy smiled oddly as he then explained the trick he had played and Claire sagged in his arms in relief. "Enough of this right now, though. We can talk later. Right now you need medical attention," he said as he wrapped a protective arm around her and led her up the stairs and into the Birmingham air.

He turned for one moment to whisper something to Arthur. "Make sure someone is standing guard of that door. I'll be back to deal with him later," he said darkly. Arthur nodded his head, his mouth in a grim line.

Tommy turned back to Claire, his Elsie, the love of his damned life, and promised himself he would never lose sight of the gift she was to him ever again. He would never question her love for him nor would he ever question her strength because she was without a doubt the strongest person Thomas had ever known.

…

A/N: There will be another chapter most likely and an epilogue so stay tuned! Shout out to all my lovely reviewers but most especially ArkhamAnnie as you leave reviews for me on almost every chapter I've written. You are wonderful and I thank you for your support. Love you all!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Campbell stared at the note in his hand unsure what it meant. How had he lost if he had the guns back? Did Shelby merely want him to leave and he could do so now because he had what he had come for? Or did he have something else up his sleeve? Campbell looked around suddenly nervous. That business at the betting house had left him shaken up.

When the phone on his desk rang it caused him to jump about a foot in the air. He clutched at his heart and then shook his head for his silliness. Campbell crossed the room and answered, "Hello?"

"Inspector Campbell, it's Churchill."

A cold chill went down his spine. "Yes, Mr. Churchill. What can I do for you?"

"You can pack up and leave Small Heath immediately is what you can do. Somehow a reporter was present during your little incident this morning and wrote a damn front page article about it in today's paper! Guns or no guns, you are leaving Birmingham and you will leave on the next available train as soon as we get off this phone, you bumbling idiot!"

Campbell felt himself turn ghost white. Shelby had tipped them off. He had been not just one step ahead of him, but a whole handful of steps ahead! Campbell suppressed his rage and spoke carefully, "Mt. Churchill, I must express that I do have all but one of the guns in my custody as we speak. I just now had them to brought here to the station."

"While that is very reassuring to here, my ordered are the same. You have brought great shame and humiliation upon the BSA and it had become a matter to the Crown. Leave. Now." Campbell heard the line go dead.

Campbell's hands shook as he placed the phone back in its hanger. He stood still for a moment trying to breathe then tore out of the office. He looked to the nearest desk to him to see an officer reading a paper and he stormed over. Ripping the paper from the perplexed officer's hands, Campbell held up the front page to his face and read the headline: 'BSA makes humiliating mistake'.

He saw red. He felt his face turn purple and his mustache bristle. He could almost feel smoke pouring from his ears and he yelled out in frustration, his fists clenched in the air.

Checkmate indeed.

x x x

Claire pursed her lips to try and keep from smiling at Tommy's bossy behavior with the nurses and doctors as they came in and out of her room to attend to her injuries. She wasn't laughing at him, she told herself.

Tommy shooed the nurse who was cleaning her knuckles and took the rag in his own hands before sitting in front of her.

Well, maybe she was, but she couldn't help it. He was being an overprotective ninny and it was cracking her up. He never worried about anything and here he was fussing over her. There was a wrinkle in between his brows she had never seen before like this and she knew it was from stress over her wellbeing. Because he loved her and wasn't ashamed of showing it to everyone. He didn't care that he was so obviously vulnerable and she knew that she had her Tommy back. And that was making her smile, too.

He gingerly lifted her hand to his face and he inspected the cuts and bruising, brushing the wet rag ever so lightly against them, attempting to clean up the dried blood and dirt. He was concentrating so hard his mouth had gone slack and it was opened up, forming a small 'O' as he worked.

She reached up her other hand and cupped his cheek. He stopped and looked up at her. "I love you," she said, her voice strong and full of emotion.

He leaned into her hand, allowing her to caress his face and for once, his eyes were not cold as ice. They were hot, like blue fire. They were making her feel like they were alone in a candlelit room instead of a hospital and she suddenly felt achy.

He blinked once and, his voice just as strong, said "I love you, too."

Claire's heart about burst from happiness. She may be bloody and beaten at the moment, but all she wanted to do was take her man to bed. It was unseemly to think of in such terms and unlike her to behave as such, but it was how she felt.

Tommy had used to make her weak at the knees when she was a girl, but she was a woman now and she didn't feel weak anymore at the sight of him. Instead she felt passion, she felt like pushing him up against a wall, testing her boundaries. She really felt like testing Tommy's ability to keep control, to break that icy exterior and unleash the virile man within. She knew he was there. She had glimpsed him when his head had been between her thighs. Claire felt herself blush.

One corner of Tommy's mouth perked up in a crooked grin. She knew he could tell what she was thinking about.

He looked back down and continued to clean her knuckles. He flipped over to look at her palms and saw the burn there. The crooked grin faded quickly.

Claire offered a quick explanation. "He put his cigarette out on my hand."

Tommy nodded his head solemnly and began to clean that as well. Soon he stood up and began to dab at the cut on her face with a new portion of the rag that hadn't been dirtied yet.

Claire put her hand over his. "I'm okay, love. Really, I'm just happy you're safe."

Tommy leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple, sliding down until he was by her ear and whispered, "Are you well enough to…?" He let his question trail off.

Claire stifled a giggle and blushed again. In lieu of answering him, she trailed her fingertips up the back of his thigh and leaned in to place a kiss on his stomach, casting her eyes upward to look at him from under her lashes. Tommy stared down and chuckled to himself.

He closed the distance between them quickly and brushed his lips against hers once, twice before kissing her in the most romantic moment they had ever shared. It wasn't conventional, but it was theirs's.

x x x

It was only an hour later when Tommy led her upstairs in her home. The brothers had cleared out in the prospect of having to watch Tommy bring their sister to her room to thoroughly ravage her and he was grateful because he planned on ravaging her until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

They kissed, their tongues massaging the other's, as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He felt somewhat nostalgic in the back of his mind about them lying where they had all those years ago the first time they had been together. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on her dress before dragging it up off her body. Claire hastily removed her stockings while Tommy pulled his suspenders down, vest already disposed of on the floor.

They tore at each other's clothes until their hands touched bare skin. Tommy hauled Claire's leg up to wrap around his hip as he increased the friction between them. He almost allowed himself to take her up against the wall, but he wanted to see her lying under him and decided he would show her the pleasure of interesting places and positions later.

Tommy placed Claire's hands on his ribs, silently asking her to run her hands over him so he could feel her everywhere. He kissed her neck and shuddered with anticipation at the sounds she made. Her little gasps and moans made his skin feel that electrifying hum again.

He backed her up against the bed and lay her down on it. The end of his control was near and for the first time in his life, he let himself go to that animalistic part of him. He tested to see if Claire would like it by roughly grabbing her thighs and splaying them open, her skin like silk under his hands. Her mouth popped open in surprise, but she quickly tossed her head back and moaned louder when he circled his hips against her. The undoubting look of bliss on her face sent him over the edge and he rubbed against her until she was slick and he slipped inside her inviting wet heat. He held himself still for a moment as he stared into her eyes, letting her know that he was a man possessed on loving her fully and completely.

She reached up a hand to grab his hair at the back of his head and rocked her hips against his, taking him deeper into her. He thrust back, each time more frenzied, each time deeper, to the point where she didn't know where she ended and he began. They were one of the same soul and they had finally found each other again.

Thomas called her name out as she spasmed around him and he knew nothing had ever felt this good in all of history and time.

Tommy would reach for again and again in the night and Claire did as well. She had collapsed on top of him finally and they fell asleep, but they continued to make love in their dreams. Hell bent on sating a lust that had lasted for 15 years, they were just getting started.

But he still had one matter to attend to and it was currently locked in a cell where _he_ had tried to take away his Elsie from him.

No, he hadn't forgotten. But this was far more enjoyable and important to him at the moment. Tommy had quickly learned in life to not spurn any happiness life brings you and he was grabbing it with both hands.

…

A/N: Felt like I needed a bit more Tommy and Claire lovin'. God knows they deserve it. Haha! I'm just going to keep writing until I feel it comes to a natural stopping point and top it off with an epilogue. Sound good? Good ;)


End file.
